


Remember To Breathe

by Lrnoftheskyppl



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, Romance, Slow Burn, Travel, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:52:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 73,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6539764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lrnoftheskyppl/pseuds/Lrnoftheskyppl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Lexa have been friends for a few years, but they live on opposite sides of the world. They've decided they want to meet, so Lexa is going to fly out to spend a few weeks with Clarke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I know I have another story in the mix right now but it's been a long stressful few weeks and writing kind of semi dark stuff isn't helping so I felt like writing something fluffy (I will get back to the other one, just taking a break.) This particular story is kind of based off personal experiences. So I will be taking a few events that actually happened to me and putting them in here. Not sure on the rating just yet, might change, but will give a heads up if it does. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Again not beta'd so my apologies for grammar or spelling.

*Ding*  
  
Clarke looks up at her computer screen, a small smile forming on her lips.  
  
_Commander:_ Can’t wait for dinner.  
  
Quickly Clarke types out a reply.  
  
_Griffin:_ Me too. Finishing up at work now, will be on my way soon :)  
  
_Commander:_ Drive safe. See you soon ;)  
  
Shutting down her computer Clarke begins to put her paper work back into her bag to take home to finish.  
  
Clarke’s coworker Octavia leans on the door frame of her office "Hey Clarke we're all going out tonight, you should come with."  
  
Looking up at Octavia, Clarke replies, "Sorry I can't tonight. I have a date."  
  
"You always have a date," Octavia sighs, rolling her eyes.  
  
"What can I say, she's special," Clarke smiles back.  
  
"One day you're going to have to introduce me to this special girl. I'm starting to believe she's not real." Octavia winks at her, leaning away from the door and starts walking backward, "If you change your mind you know where to find us." Turning on her heel she continues out of the office.  
  
Packing up the rest of her things Clarke heads down to the parking lot to her car. Getting into the driver seat she tosses her bag into the passenger seat, buckles up and heads home. Finally reaching her apartment she hurriedly goes about making dinner, she only has about 20 minutes before her date and she wants everything to be ready.  
  
4:30pm rolls around and her phone begins to ring. Setting her phone up against a book on the table Clarke presses answer call and a Skype window opens up. "Hey Lexa,” Clarke smiles down at the phone.  
  
"Ugh I thought today would never end," Lexa adjusts herself in her seat, food in hand.  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean," Clarke replies. "Wanna talk about it?"  
  
"So my teacher thought it would be a great idea to lay on a last minute project before finals,” Lexa goes on about the day she had. Clarke listening intently, this is what they did. For the last 5 years Clarke and Lexa have practically been tied at the hip. Only problem being they lived on opposite ends of the world. Having met on a random message board they both became infatuated with the other. Clarke finding Lexa to be one of the most amazing beautiful people she'd ever met. Endearing, smart, funny, gentle she couldn't find a thing about her that she didn't like, except that she lived so far away. Lexa lived in a small town in Portugal while Clarke had been born and raised in Southern California. For the longest time they spent a lot of their time on Skype together but with adult responsibilities comes a lack of free time. Now being limited to their time together they made it an effort to get together every Friday night to have dinner with each other, if they didn't have any other chance during the week. Lexa was usually up late working on a project for school or just studying, so the 8 hour difference didn’t hinder their plans too bad unless Clarke had long days.  
  
Petering off about their days they ate in a comfortable silence for a little while.  
  
"So I was thinking."  
  
"Yeah?" Clarke looks up from her food at her phone screen.  
  
"I uh..." Lexa fiddles with her fork, swirling it around in her food.  
  
“What?” Clarke pushes when she see’s Lexa’s hesitancy.  
  
Lexa just watches her for a moment, biting the corner of her lip insecurely.  
  
“Lexa, it's me. Whatever you have to say just say it." Clarke encourages, giving her a small smile.  
  
"I want to come visit you," Lexa rushes out.  
  
Clarke just stares at her screen, seeming to be in shock.  
  
Not sure what to think of Clarke’s lack of a reaction Lexa pushes on "I just, I figured since you have your own place now it wouldn't be like we were impeding on other peoples space. You've been there a few months now and it seems like you're pretty settled. Summer break is coming up so I'll have a month and a half worth of time off so I won't have to worry about school." Pausing to see if Clarke would say anything Lexa looks back down at her food her insecurity growing with still no response. "I mean, if it's not something you want...I...never mind forget I said anything." Lexa says quietly.  
  
"No," Clarke replies loudly.  
  
Lexa looks up, hurt etched across her features.  
  
"No, I want you to visit. Of course I want you to visit," Clarke rushes, feeling terrible having caused the hurt upon Lexa’s face. "I'm sorry, that wasn't what I was expecting you to say. It's just, I guess it never really occurred to me this could happen now. I know we always talked about visiting each other. I don't know I guess it never hit me with my own place we're free to do as we wish."  
  
"Are you sure?" Lexa looks at her apprehensively.  
  
"Yes! Yes Lexa I want you to visit," Clarke exclaims. "Wow, this is a thing, this a thing that can happen. This is insane." Unable to contain her grin.  
  
Lexa begins to relax now seeing Clarke is actually pleased with her plans. "I've only been out of the country once, but it was basically next door. I just want to get out and see things you know? We never really went on vacations since both my parents were always working. I just figured I have the money saved, why not spend my summer with the one person who knows me best."  
  
"I totally agree, I'll have to take some time off work but that should be fine, I have enough money saved too."  
  
"You're sure? You really want me to?" Lexa asks one more time just to be sure.  
  
"Of course Lexa, it'll be great. I can take you to the beach, we could go camping, hell we could go to Disneyland, there's a never ending list of things to do here," Clarke says excitedly.  
  
Smiling back at Clarke, "Okay, so then we're doing this. I'll start looking into plane tickets and you can start planning out some things for us to do."  
  
They talked late into the night about all the things they could go see, the best time to buy a plane ticket. Both nervous about actually seeing each other physically for the first time. If Clarke was being honest with herself she cared more for Lexa than she would like to admit. She made Clarke feel things no one else had. The thought of actually being able to touch the girl, a simple touch of the hand, a brushing of shoulders, it sent the butterflies in her stomach into a frenzy. The anticipation of the next few weeks were going to be the death of her.  
  
~~~  
  
And she was right, the anticipation was definitely killing her. The days were dragging as slow as possible. As if life wasn't hard enough being on opposite sides of the world of the person you cared about most. Any spare moment she had outside of work and not talking to Lexa she spent obsessively researching and planning the trip, even as far as creating a spread sheet with every day's events, cost of tickets, mileage, even a budget for food. She wanted everything to be perfect. It had only been a week since they had had their conversation but she already made a lot of progress in her planning.  
  
Pushing away from her desk she went to the break room to grab her lunch bag and headed downstairs to have her lunch out on the picnic tables in the front of the building. Pulling out her phone she sent a quick text to Lexa “Yay lunch time."  
  
Not a minute later Clarke’s phone rings. Not looking down at her phone screen to see who was calling she swipes to answer "Hello?"  
  
"I bought my ticket Clarke!”  
  
The phone slips from her hand and tumbles to the floor, she curses.  
  
“Clarke?”  
  
Hurriedly picking up the phone she brings it back to her ear, nervousness and excitement rushing through her at the same time, "You bought your ticket?"  
  
Laughing at the tone of Clarke’s voice, "Everything okay?"  
  
"Yeah sorry, got a little excited there." Clarke mumbles blushing, thankful Lexa was unable to see her at the moment.  
  
"You're so cute."  
  
Clarke can hear the grin in Lexa’s voice.  
  
"Yeah yeah," Clarke over exaggerates. "Anyway, what day do you fly out?"  
  
"The 24th of June. It's a Friday. I fly out in the morning at 6:55 AM my time, I have a 3 and a half hour lay over in Madrid, then arrive at LAX at 4:15 PM your time. To which I presume you will be picking me up? Because it would be cruel to make little old me take a cab after an almost 18 hour trip.” Lexa replies.  
  
"Of course I'm picking you up. I wouldn't have it any other way. I'll even carry your bags to the car like a true gentlewoman." Lexa’s laugh on the other end makes her smile stretch ear to ear.  
  
"Good I'm going to hold you to that."  
  
"Please do," Clarke teases back.  
  
"Alright cute stuff I gotta get back, I just wanted to let you know. Enjoy the rest of your lunch."  
  
"Thanks, call me later."  
  
"Will do. Adeus” Lexa disconnects the call.  
  
Nothing was going to wipe this smile off Clarke’s face today.  
  
~~~  
  
With the phone tucked between her shoulder and her ear Clarke walked up and down the aisles of the super market. Stopping in front of the shampoo she scans the shelves.  
  
“Are you sure you don’t have a preference? I mean the options here are endless.”  
  
“Clarke it’s shampoo just grab whatever.”  
  
Sighing Clarke reaches for a bottle of shampoo that has the picture of the ocean on it, the words Ocean Breeze written across the label. Popping the lid she breathes the scent in. Turning she places the bottle into her cart.  
  
“Okay so I have shampoo, conditioner, body wash, tooth paste, tooth brush, deodorant, am I missing anything?”  
  
“Clarke you know you don’t have to do this, I could just shop when I get there.”  
  
“Yeah but it’ll be easier on you if I just buy this stuff ahead of time. Besides I’m here now, might as well grab a few extra things.”  
  
“I think you about covered it.”  
  
“Have you decided what you want to eat when you land? I can make something when we get back to my place or we can eat out.”  
  
“Eat out huh?”  
  
Clarke’s eyes widen and she almost runs her cart into another customers as she rounds the corner of an aisle.  
  
“I uh..”  
  
Lexa’s laughter bursts through the ear piece of the phone.  
  
“You’re words not mine.”  
  
Clarke hums in response.  
  
“We can get something out, I don’t want you to have to cook after picking me up.” Lexa pauses for a moment. “Oh oh let’s have In n Out. We don’t have those over here.”  
  
“Uh huh.”  
  
“So many innuendos in this conversation.” Lexa giggles.  
  
“Why must you torture me?” Clarke is beyond thankful Lexa can’t see her at the moment as her cheeks continue to grow red.  
  
“I’m sorry you just make it so easy.”  
  
~~~~~  
  
Tapping her pen on the paper on her desk she stares at her computer screen, her eyes dragging over the words without much attention. Her phone buzzes on her desk in the upper right corner. Continuing to read the screen she reaches for it blindly. Looking down at her phone she finds a text from Lexa.  
  
“One week!”  
  
The smile that blooms on her face won’t be going away from awhile.  
  
A knock on her door drags her attention away from her thoughts.  
  
“Come in!” She calls out.  
  
Octavia opens the door and steps into the room. “You ready for lunch?”  
  
“Yep.” Clarke shuffles a few papers around her desk before reaching down for her bag. Standing she follows Octavia out into the hall. Together they head out of the office to the sandwich shop next door.  
  
The entire walk Octavia keeps sparing short glances at her. Finally Clarke can’t take it anymore.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“You keep looking at me. What? Is there something on my face?” Clarke reaches a hand up to brush across her face.  
  
“No.”  
  
“Then what?”  
  
“Why are you smiling? You’ve practically been grinning since I stepped into your office.”  
  
“I have not.” Clarke attempts to subdue the smile that is trying to take over her face.  
  
“What is it? Or should I say who is it?”  
  
Clarke avoids eye contact by looking up at the menu while they wait in line to order. “I think I’m going to go with that flatbread sandwich today.”  
  
“Clarke.” Octavia says firmly.  
  
Clarke sighs admitting defeat. “What?” Turning to Octavia she sees her looking back with her eyebrows raised expectantly.  
  
“Next.”  
  
Clarke gratefully turns to the counter to place her order, Octavia falling in line behind her. A few moments later they find a table outside under a tree, placing their lunch and belongings upon the table.  
  
“So? Spill.” Octavia leans back in her chair, arms crossed, ready to listen.  
  
“You’re probably going to think I’m crazy, but you know that mystery girl? The one I’m always having dinner with?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Well she’s not exactly from here.”  
  
“What does she have a weird accent or something?” Octavia looks at her puzzled.  
  
“Uh no, she doesn’t really have much of an accent actually. By not from here I mean, she’s not here.”  
  
“I don’t get it.” Octavia gives her a side glance.  
  
“We kind of- we met online.”  
  
“Like a dating website.”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Can you just get to the point? I’m lost here.”  
  
“We met on this forum a few years ago. We talked a lot, then graduated to Skype. We’ve gotten really close over the last few years, and she decided she wants to fly out here to stay with me for a few weeks.” Clarke looks over at her, trying to gauge her reaction.  
  
Octavia just stares at her for a moment before responding. “You’re meeting someone off the internet that you’ve never actually met before.”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“What if this is like a creepy old man, Clarke that could be dangerous.” Octavia’s face grows concerned.  
  
Clarke can’t help the small laugh that leaves her. “It’s not, and she’s not. I know what she looks like, and vice versa, again we Skype all the time.”  
  
“What is Skype?” Octavia looks at her baffled.  
  
Clarke laughs again, “You know you really need to come inside from the outdoors every once in awhile.”  
  
“Sounds like you need to step outside, get away from this crazy internet thing.” Octavia shakes her head. “Anyway tell me more.”  
  
“Anyway, she has a break from school for the summer and wanted to come visit so I said yes. I’m picking her up on Friday.”  
  
“What does she look like? Is she cute?” Octavia leans forward on the table suddenly very interested.  
  
Clarke reaches for her phone, leaning toward Octavia. Scrolling for a moment she pulls up a picture of Lexa leaning against a rail overlooking a beautiful view of a city.  
  
“Holy shit Clarke.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
“She’s gorgeous.”  
  
Clarke nods in approval.  
  
“Are you nervous? I mean meeting someone you’ve never met before technically, seems like it can be a bit nerve wracking.”  
  
Clarke places her phone back into her bag before returning to her lunch. “A little bit. I’m more excited nervous though. Again we’ve known each other for years. She’s funny, she’s beautiful, she’s smar-“  
  
“You love her.” Octavia halts Clarke’s ramble.  
  
Clarke looks up at her with wide eyes. “I don’t lo-“  
  
“You totally do, you’re a rambling mess, you should see yourself.” Octavia smirks at her.  
  
“We’re just friends.” Clarke says firmly.  
  
“Uh huh. Sure.” Octavia takes a drink from her water bottle before placing it back on the table. “You’re coming out with us one night, both of you. You’ve refused every offer I’ve given so far and now you won’t have an excuse.”  
  
“Fine.” Clarke sighs.  
  
“It’ll be fun, I promise. We’ll meet up with Raven and have a few drinks. Maybe do some dancing.”  
  
Clarke looked at her skeptically.  
  
“I promise I’ll try not to embarrass you too much.”  
  
Clarke smiles gratefully.  
  
“I can’t make any promises for Raven though.”  
  
~~~~~  
  
Clarke spent the next week obsessively cleaning and reorganizing her apartment. Taking her car to the car wash. Cleaning out a drawer in her dresser for Lexa so she didn’t have to live out of her suitcase. She scrubbed the kitchen from floor to ceiling, as well as the bathroom. The apartment practically sparkled by the time she was done. She was just finishing organizing her closet when the familiar jingle of Skype came from the living room. Rushing out to answer she hit connect.  
  
“48 hours Clarke!” Lexa beamed back at her.  
  
Clarke couldn’t help but laugh at her excitement. “Can you believe we’re actually doing this?”  
  
“No I really can’t. What are you doing? Your hair is all messy.”  
  
Clarke looked down in the corner of her phone at her own profile, her hair in a disheveled mess. “Oh.” She quickly runs her hand through her hair trying to tame the frazzled hair. “I was just organizing.”  
  
“Organizing what?”  
  
“Nothing.”  
  
“Clarke are you doing a remodel on your apartment for me?”  
  
“Of course not.” Clarke rolls her eyes dramatically.  
  
“Oh my god you are. Don’t do that. It’s just me.”  
  
“I was just doing a little cleaning it’s fine, it needed to be done anyway.”  
  
“Clarke you just moved in, how is that possible.”  
  
“Lexa it’s fine.”  
  
“Do you want me to sit on you?”  
  
“I’m sorry is that supposed to be a threat?” Clarke asks amused.  
  
“Yes. Yes it is.” Lexa replies firmly.  
  
“That is like the best threat I have ever heard.”  
  
“Just you wait Griffin. You’re gonna get it.”  
  
“I sure hope so.” Clarke sticks her tongue out of the corner of her mouth when Lexa rolls her eyes.  
  
“Make fun all you want now, in 48 hours you’re gonna be singing a different tune.”  
  
“We’ll see.” Clarke went into the kitchen and went about making herself something to eat for dinner. Propping her phone up on the counter so she could keep her eye on Lexa. “So you remember that coworker I told you about? Octavia?”  
  
At Lexa’s hum of response she continued.  
  
“I may have mentioned you and that you were coming to visit. She suggested we all go out for drinks one night.”  
  
“That sounds like fun, I’m down.”  
  
“She’s been asking about you for awhile, I figured now was as good a time as any to let her in the know.” Clarke brought her food around to the table, propping the phone up against her glass of water. She watched as Lexa climbed into bed, propping her phone up on her nightstand. Pulling the covers up over her shoulders she got comfortable on her pillow. Clarke couldn’t help but stare, the affection evident on her face.  
  
“Well at least she won’t think I’m some creepy old woman talking to you on the internet.”  
  
Looking back to her food Clarke bit her lip.  
  
“Hey.”  
  
Looking up she sees Lexa looking back at her.  
  
“What’s wrong?”  
  
Clarke smiles softly and shakes her head no.  
  
Lexa doesn’t respond right away just looking at her. “Nervous?”  
  
Clarke takes in a breath and holds it for a moment before letting it out slowly. “A little.” She looks away shyly.  
  
“Are you…having doubts about this?” Lexa looks at her unsure.  
  
“No. It’s just- I can’t believe we’re actually doing this.” She finally gets out. “In 48 hours you’re gonna be here.”  
  
A smile slowly makes its way across Lexa’s face. “The wait is almost over.”  
  
They both look at each other for a moment, unspoken promises said between each other, promises of maybe we can make this work. The silence is broken by a yawn escaping Lexa.  
  
“You should sleep.” Clarke says softly.  
  
“Mom wants be to run errands with her tomorrow and I have to finish some last minute packing. I’ll try to call you in the evening if that’s okay?” Lexa tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
“Of course.” Clarke smiles fondly at her.  
  
“Goodnight obsessive compulsive cleaner. Try not to clean holes in the floor.”  
  
Clarke rolls her eyes at her. “Goodnight Lexa.”  
  
Lexa grins back at her.  
  
“Sweet dreams.”

~~~~~

Clarke got home just in time before her phone began to ring with the familiar sounds of Skype. A grin already firmly on her face by the time the call connected. Lexa’s grin mirrored back at her.  
  
“Are you all packed?” Clarke dropped her bag at the door and her keys onto the small side table before walking over to the couch and dropping down onto it, pulling a pillow to her chest and wrapping her arm around it.  
  
“Yes, just doing a final double check.”  
  
“Somehow I feel like this is the tenth time you’ve checked, not second.”  
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about”  
  
“Mmhmm, sure you don’t.” Clarke leans back against the couch getting comfortable.  
  
“Since you’re here you can check with me.” Lexa propped her laptop on the bed and tilts the screen down toward her suitcase that lay open on the floor. Inside clothing was folded and tucked away, with a few plastic bags holding items Clarke couldn’t see.  
  
“That all looks very organized.”  
  
Lexa begins to point things out in the suitcase for Clarke. “Alright we have pajamas, bathing suit, jackets, shoes” She moves a few things out of the way for Clarke to see underneath, “Shorts, pants, shirts.” She picks up one of the plastic bags, “Items you don’t need to see.”  
  
Clarke laughs, “Items like what?”  
  
“You know, like, undergarment stuff.”  
  
“Aw I don’t get to see?” Clarke says teasingly.  
  
“Maybe later.” Lexa winks at her.  
  
Clarke’s eyes widen in surprise. She bites her lip trying to hide her smile.  
  
Lexa picks up another bag, “And then I’m bringing you souvenirs because what kind of guest would I be if I didn’t bring gifts.”  
  
“Lexa you didn’t have to do that.”  
  
“I wanted to.” Lexa smiles up at her from the floor. Someone out of view of the laptop begins to speak behind Lexa so she turns her body towards the door and responds in Portuguese.  
  
Clarke listens in not understanding a word. Suddenly the laptop is in movement and Lexa sits upon the bed with her mother sitting next to her.  
  
“My mother wanted to say hello and please take care of me.” Lexa’s mother looks back nervously at the screen.  
  
“Olá.” Clarke waves at the screen. “And tell her of course, I won’t let anything happen to you”  
  
Lexa relays the message to her mother. Her mother smiles gratefully. She continues speaking for a moment before Lexa relays the message.  
  
Lexa turns back to the camera smiling, “She’s nervous about me being over there, she sees too much stuff on the news about America.”  
  
Clarke smiles reassuringly, “You have nothing to worry about. I’ll keep her out of harms way. I won’t let her out of my sight.  
  
Lexa translates for her mother, before her mother sighs and replies with “Obrigada.” She then gets up and disappears from the screen. Lexa watches her leave the room, “Fecha a porta.” she calls out to her mom, before the door is closed.  
  
“Close the door.” Clarke mocks her teasingly.  
  
“Hey, be glad you’ve learned something in Portuguese.”  
  
“Yeah it’s the only thing I’ve picked up.”  
  
“Maybe you should try harder.” Lexa challenges.  
  
“Yeah that’s a lot of work.”  
  
Lexa rolls her eyes.  
  
“What time are you going to sleep?”  
  
Lexa glances over at the clock on her night stand. “I should probably sleep now. I have to get up in like 4 hours. I have to be at the airport an hour early.”  
  
Clarke grimaces in response. “Yeah you should try to get some sleep.”  
  
Lexa places the laptop beside her on the bed and goes about putting things away. Clarke gets up and heads to her room to change out of her work attire into some shorts and a loose tank top. By the time she’s finished Lexa is already laying in bed staring at the screen.  
  
“Sorry I didn’t mean to keep you waiting.”  
  
“It’s okay.” Lexa says sleepily.  
  
Clarke watches her for a moment. “You should sleep.”  
  
Lexa smiles at her before closing her eyes. Her face illuminated in the dark by the light from the laptop screen.  
  
Clarke lets her eyes roam over her peaceful face. Carefully she puts the mic on her phone on silent so she doesn’t disturb her. Quickly she makes herself something to eat before making her way back to her room. Plugging her phone in she props it up on her night stand and crawls into bed. It had been a long day for her and all she wanted was to go to sleep early. She lays there for awhile just watching Lexa sleep, the soft sounds of her breathing gently lulling her into slumber. This time tomorrow the wait would be over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa leaves for her trip to California while Clarke has a painfully slow day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to say thank you to everyone who commented and kudo'd. This got a much larger response than I ever expected. I really do appreciate the encouragement to continue, you guys are awesome :) I hope you enjoy this chapter.

“Clarke.”  
  
Clarke slowly drifts out of her slumber, blinking at the harsh light from her phone.  
  
“Hey, wake up sleepyhead.”  
  
Clarke looks over at her alarm clock seeing it’s only 9:30pm.  
  
“I’m heading to the airport, I just wanted to let you know.”  
  
“Oh okay. Call me when you get to Madrid.”  
  
“I will. Go back to sleep, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Lexa smiles at her.  
  
“Be safe.”  
  
“Sweet dreams carinho.” Lexa disconnects the call.  
  
Turning over onto her back Clarke stares up at the ceiling. When she first moved in to her apartment she placed small glow in the dark stars all over her bedroom ceiling. Something about the night sky always brought her comfort. Her heart pounded in her chest knowing tomorrow Lexa would be seeing the same stars as her. A grin blossoms on her face as she reaches for the pillow next to her pulling it over her head. This is really happening.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The music of M83’s Midnight City burst forth from Clarke’s phone awakening her immediately. Fumbling for her phone Clarke swipes to answer.  
  
“Hello?” Her voice comes out deeper and much more raspy than she intends.  
  
“Hey, I’m sorry to wake you I just wanted to let you know I’m in Madrid. I still have another hour to go. I can let you go back to sleep. I don’t want to keep you up.”  
  
“I’m okay if you want to kill some time.”  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
“Yeah, how was you flight?”  
  
“It was okay. Pretty uneventful really. The flight attendants spoke Spanish a lot quicker than I remember the last time I was here.”  
  
“Well you still handled it a lot better than I would have.” Clarke rolls over onto her side and rests the phone against her ear so she can be comfortable.  
  
“Everyone sitting around me were quiet and kept to themselves so that was nice. No noisy children or anything.”  
  
“Did you get much sleep?”  
  
“Not really. I tossed and turned for a little bit. I was wide awake an hour before I was supposed to get up. I think my nerves got the better of me.”  
  
“Oh I’m sorry.”  
  
“It’s okay. I’ll try to get some more sleep on the next flight.”  
  
“We’ll get you fed when you get here and then we can come straight back to my place and you can shower and sleep.”  
  
“I probably will. I don’t think jet lag is going to be friendly to me.”  
  
“Probably not.” Clarke reaches her hand out and brushes it over the empty sheets next to her. The word _soon_ is all she can think.  
  
“What are you going to be wearing?”  
  
Clarke laughs at her question.  
  
“I don’t mean that to sound like I’m hitting on you, but you’re more than welcome to take it that way.” Lexa teases. “Just curious what I should keep my eye out for when I exit.”  
  
“Good to know.” Clarke replies. “I think I’m going to wear some black pants and a blue button up shirt. I’ll probably have my hair up, I think it’s supposed to be warm today.”  
  
“Alright, look for a beautiful blonde girl in a blue shirt. Got it.”  
  
“Dork.” Clarke grins.  
  
“I have that black hoodie on that I’m always wearing and some old jeans.”  
  
“Okay. It’ll probably be easier for me to spot you than you me. I can only imagine the crowd that hangs around the exit.” A yawn escapes Clarke even though she does her best to try to stop it.  
  
“I’m going to take that as my cue to go. I know it’s super early right now.”  
  
“No Lexa it’s fine.”  
  
“Clarke it’s like 2:45 in the morning there. Go back to sleep. I’ll see you in…” Lexa pauses for a moment. “About 13 hours.”  
  
“Okay.” Clarke can’t help the slight whine to her tone of voice.  
  
“Sleep.”  
  
“Text me when you land. I’ll have my flight tracker going on my phone but it’d be nice to hear it from you.”  
  
“I will. Hours Clarke! Ill see you in a matter of hours!” Lexa’s excitement is contagious because Clarke can’t help the grin on her face.  
  
“Hours.”  
  
“Sleep well Clarke.”  
  
“See you soon.”  
  
~~~~~  
  
Clarke awakes around 9am and finds a text from Lexa. She received it about an hour after they spoke. I’m boarding now. The next time I see you I’ll be in California.  
  
Upon reading the text the butterflies in her stomach are refueled and are off in a frenzy. She has about 8 hours to go until Lexa lands at LAX. She lays there for another 20 minutes playing on social media. Unable to stop looking at the clock she throws back the sheets in a huff and drags herself out of bed. Deciding to get ready for the day she heads to her closet to grab the clothes she told Lexa she would be wearing then heads for the bathroom to shower. After her shower she spends far too much time trying to make herself look presentable yet attractive but also casual, she doesn’t want to look like she tried to hard.  
  
Heading into the kitchen she makes herself some toast and pours herself a glass of orange juice. Her butterflies are still going crazy anytime her thoughts drift in Lexa’s direction in the slightest so she can’t stomach much else in terms of food. Looking at the clock on the stove she see’s it’s only 10:45. Knowing she has nothing left to clean or organize in the apartment she decides to go pay her mother a visit, maybe it will help kill some time. Five and a half hours to go.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Hopping into her car to head to her mothers Clarke anxiously changes the radio station settings over and over, not finding anything that grabs her attention. Looking down she see’s she’s at a quarter of a tank of gas and will have to go fill up before she heads to the airport. Finally arriving at her mothers she enters and finds her in the kitchen cutting up some fruit. Plopping down in one of the stools that stands at the small island in the kitchen she places her elbows on the counter and leans her face into her hands.  
  
“Hi mom.”  
  
“Good morning.” Abby looks up and smiles. “I wasn’t expecting you today.”  
  
“I had some time to kill so I thought I’d swing by.”  
  
“Always a nice surprise.”  
  
Clarke nods her head in acknowledgement. Her eyes shift around the kitchen, not falling on anything in particular.  
  
“You seem antsy. What’s up?” Abby watches her curiously.  
  
“Oh I’m going to pick up that friend I told you about in a few hours from the airport.”  
  
“That doesn’t explain why you’re fidgety.”  
  
“I told you before, we’ve never physically met before. It all just feels kind of surreal.”  
  
“Oh that’s right, the internet friend.”  
  
“Yeah.” Clarke bounces her foot on the floor nervously.  
  
“How long is she staying?”  
  
“Uhm, three weeks I think.”  
  
“That’s a long time.” Abby finishes cutting the fruit and places it into a tupperware.  
  
“Well she figured it’s a lot of money to spend on a plane ticket to just stay a short while, and I agreed. Work doesn’t mind me taking the time off so I figured why not.”  
  
“Aren’t you afraid you’re going to get annoyed with each other? I assume you’ll be together the entire time she’s here.”  
  
“No, I think we’ll be fine. We’ve known each other for years and we get along really well. She’s really,” Clarke pauses trying to find the right word. Her mind drifts away to thoughts of Lexa. Beautiful. Smart. Caring. Perfect. Realizing she’s still in her mothers kitchen she looks up to find her watching her closely. “Great.” She finishes quickly.  
  
“I see.” Abby moves to the sink to wash the knife and cutting board.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Nothing.” Abby shakes her head dismissively. “You should bring her around some time. I’d like to meet this really _great_ girl.”  
  
“If you’re going to use this as an opportunity to humiliate me with baby pictures I’d rather not.”  
  
“Oh c’mon, you were an adorable child.”  
  
“No thank you.”  
  
“I’m serious Clarke I’d like to meet this girl who has you so smitten.”  
  
“I am not smitten.” Clarke says a little dramatically.  
  
“You’re also not on the defense.” Abby challenges.  
  
“Why does everyone keep saying these things?” Clarke rubs her hands over her face.  
  
“Well if I’m not the only one who noticed it must be true then. It’s coming off you in waves.”  
  
“It is not!” Clarke drops her hands to the counter top.  
  
“Whatever you say dear daughter of mine. Just pick a day and let me know, I’ll make dinner.”  
  
Clarke drops her forehead down onto the counter top of the island and groans.  
  
“It won’t be so bad.” Abby pats her shoulder as she walks out of the kitchen. “I’m going to go get the laundry out of the dryer and then you can help me make lunch.”  
  
~~~~~  
  
An hour later Clarke is cleaning up the dishes from lunch. She spent half the time reloading the flight tracker app on her phone watching Lexa’s plane move across North America until her mother took it away from her, telling her “It hasn’t moved much from the last time you checked it 5 minutes ago, or the 5 minutes before that.” Clarke had admitted defeat and tried to focus on their conversation about Abby’s newest coworker at the hospital.  
  
After finishing the dishes Clarke offered to fold laundry for her mother.  
  
“Goodness you really are nervous.”  
  
“Is it so wrong for a daughter to want to help her mother with chores around the house?”  
  
“No, but it’s my daughter and she hates folding laundry.”  
  
“I’m an adult now mom, adults fold laundry.”  
  
“Be my guest. Your teenage self would be appalled at this situation but I’ll take what I can get.”  
  
Very slowly but surely the time ticked by and at five minutes to 2 she jumped up startling her mother from her spot on the couch and put her shoes on.  
  
Abby couldn’t help but laugh.  
  
“What’s so funny?” Clarke asked while tying her shoes.  
  
“Nothing, nothing is funny.”  
  
Clarke glared at her mother from her spot on the floor before standing and giving her a kiss on the cheek. “I’m gonna head out.”  
  
“Let me know when you get down there, I know traffic can be horrendous.”  
  
“Sure thing.” With that Clarke grabbed her keys and practically ran out the door. Hopping into her car she did her best to not speed to the gas station to fill up. Twenty minutes later she was on her way to LAX. Traffic didn’t end up being too bad after all. Leaving two hours early was probably a bit excessive, but the last time she had been to LAX she had been a child so she didn’t know what to expect, just the horror stories everyone talks about.  
  
Pulling into the parking structure Clarke realizes she has an hour to kill. After sending a quick text to let her mother know she made it okay she heads inside to the international arrivals section of the airport to find a large open area with a wide range of people from all over the world. Tables and chairs scatter across the back section away from the main walkway, most of them filled. Finding an empty bench next to one of the small shops Clarke sits down to wait and people watch. Before she knows it it’s 3:55 and she receives a text from Lexa “We landed. Got a good tail wind because we’re ahead of schedule.” She’s twenty minutes early.  
  
Jumping up from her seat Clarke moves over to the large crowd that surrounds the exit where passengers are leaving. Not wanting to push her way in front of people who have been standing there for awhile she waits patiently in the middle. She sends a quick message back to Lexa letting her know she’s waiting in a crowd of people for her.

About 30 minutes later she gets another text “In line for customs. The line is a bit long.”

Clarke texts back “Ill be here waiting :)”  
  
Another 30 minutes goes by and still no Lexa. Clarke stands there watching person after person trying to read the tags on their luggage as they pass to see where they flew in from.  
  
And there there she was. All of a sudden it was like time stopped. She watched as Lexa’s eyes scanned among the crowd in search of Clarke. But she couldn’t will her feet to move forward to the front of the crowd. Instead she just stood there watching her for that moment, taking the sight of her in. If she thought she was beautiful before it didn’t compare to what she thought now. Suddenly their eyes meet across the crowded area and Lexa pauses in her movement. A grin slowly making its way across her face before she picks up her pace and walks quickly in Clarke’s direction. Clarke finally finds the strength to move her feet and pushes past the last few people to the front of the crowd. Lexa practically runs the last few feet before basically throwing herself into Clarke’s arms. The wind almost knocked out of the both of them with the sheer force of the impact.  
  
Clarke hadn’t realized she stopped breathing the moment she set her eyes on Lexa until after they had their arms around each other when suddenly Clarke is gasping for air. She buries her face in Lexa’s neck and breathes her in, her arms cling around her back. Lexa was slightly taller than Clarke, which she already knew, but having her right here in front of her made everything feel new and strange. Time slowed again for that moment.  
  
“I can’t believe you’re here” Clarke whispers against her neck.  
  
“I’m here.” Lexa mumbles into her ear. Her thumb rubbing gently at the base of Clarke’s neck.  
  
People begin to brush past them as they try to exit. Lexa realizing they’re in the way starts to push Clarke backward into the waiting crowd.  
  
“Let’s move out of the way.”  
  
Clarke pulls back slightly but doesn’t fully let go, keeping an arm around her waist. Moving through the crowd they head for a more open area. Every place they touch feels electric. Clarke can feel the heat of Lexa’s skin through her clothing, actually having physical contact suddenly feels like a whole new experience for her. The brushing of hips as they walk with their arms around each other, her hand resting on her side lightly gripping at her hoodie. Suddenly she can’t bring herself to look over and actually see Lexa’s face, everything coursing through her veins right now just feels so overwhelming. She can feel Lexa’s eyes on her and it’s only making the heat in her face grow hotter, she doesn’t even realize when her eyes begin to water.  
  
“Hey.” Lexa pulls them both over to an empty wall near the exit. “Are you okay?” Concern written all over her face.  
  
“Yeah. Sorry I’m just- you’re actually here.” Clarke wipes her hands at her eyes and finally looks up into Lexa’s face for the second time. Clarke realizes photos, videos, and Skype calls could never do her eyes justice. They’re so deep and so green and Clarke could get so lost in them so easily.  
  
Lexa cups her hand at her jaw, grinning back at her. “I’m actually here.” She then wraps her arm around Clarke’s shoulder and pulls her back in for another hug.  
  
Clarke doesn’t hesitate to wrap her arms back around the taller girl, burying her face in her neck again.  
  
“You smell good.” Lexa whispers in her ear.  
  
Clarke laughs against her skin. “I hope so, I’ve been running around all day.”  
  
“I probably smell like the 300 people I shared a plane with. I’m in desperate need of a shower.”  
  
“You don’t. You smell nice. You smell like you.” Clarke mumbles against her shoulder, for the first time actually getting to experience what _Lexa_ smells like.  
  
“What do you say we get out of here?”  
  
Clarke nods her approval and pulls away. Reaching down she grabs Lexa’s luggage and pulls her backpack off her shoulders.  
  
“What are you doing?” Lexa reaches for the bags.  
  
“I told you I would carry them to the car.” Clarke puffs her chest out slightly with pride.  
  
Lexa laughs and wraps her arm around Clarke’s shoulder. Together the exit through the doors to their left and head in the direction of the parking structure. Silently they walk through the many aisles of cars until Clarke spots hers.  
  
“Does this all feel…?” Clarke says softly, not sure how to describe the many feelings she is currently experiencing.  
  
“Yes. It definitely does.” Lexa looks over at her with a smile.  
  
“You look different.” Clarke looks back at her, her eyes roaming all over her features.  
  
“I look different?” Lexa furrows her brow in slight confusion.  
  
“Not like bad different. I don’t know what it is, you just look different in person. It’s definitely a good thing though.” Clarke can’t help the slight blush that rises in her cheeks.  
  
“You too.” Lexa leans her forehead into the side of Clarke’s face for a moment.  
  
“This is us.” Clarke pulls her car keys from her pocket and remotely unlocks it.  
  
“This is your car?” Lexa stares at the white Ford Explorer. “It’s so big!”  
  
“It’s really not.” Clarke opens up the back door depositing the suitcase in before going around to open the passenger door for Lexa. “M’lady.” Clarke says with a cheeky grin and bows slightly motioning for her to get in.  
  
Lexa grins as she hops in. “Thanks.”  
  
Clarke closes the door and runs around to the opposite side before getting in herself.  
  
“There’s so much space in here.” Lexa looks around the car with wide eyes.  
  
“You know me, I do enjoy the outdoors. It helps to carry around all my stuff.” Clarke watches her with a fond smile.  
  
“I gotta call my mom, let her know I made it okay.” Lexa pulls out her phone and gives her mother a quick call.  
  
Clarke watches Lexa talk animatedly into the phone for a few minutes. Letting herself enjoy the opportunity to take the other girl in without her paying attention. Lexa’s hair is pulled around over her shoulder in light curls, it takes everything in her to not reach over and run her fingers through it. Clarke’s attention is drawn to Lexa's left hand that is idly playing with the cup holder in the console between them, her long graceful fingers swirling around the edge. Clarke becomes so mesmerized by the movement that she doesn’t realize Lexa is ending the phone call.  
  
“Ready?”  
  
Her eyes pop up to Lexa’s instantly feeling like she got caught staring. But all she finds is a smile to greet her.  
  
“Yeah.” She turns the key in the ignition to begin their journey home.  
  
About 15 minutes later they were back on the freeway and headed back to Clarke’s apartment.  
  
“How was the longer flight?” Clarke glances over at her, finding Lexa watching her closely.  
  
“It was okay. I tried to get a little more sleep but, who really can sleep on a flight unless it’s first class. The seats don’t go back that far so it’s not super comfortable.”  
  
“Are you really hungry? We can stop for food now or we can wait until we’re closer to my place?”  
  
“I ate on the flight, I’m not starving or anything. I can wait until we’re closer.”  
  
“What’d you eat?”  
  
“They had two options, beef or lasagna. I went with the beef. Never go with the beef.” Lexa shakes her head comically.  
  
“That bad huh?” Clarke giggled.  
  
“It just, it wasn’t good.” Lexa grimaced. “I did get to catch up on some tv though, they had quite the selection on their little tv screens.”  
  
“Oh that’s cool.” Clarke stole another glance in Lexa’s direction seeing the other girl still watching her. “Oh my god, you’re staring.”  
  
“I didn’t fly all the way over here to not look at you Clarke” Lexa laughs.  
  
“I know, but I’m driving, that’s not fair” Clarke feels her cheeks beginning to burn again.  
  
“You’re nice to look at what can I say.” Lexa teases.  
  
“You’re just loving this aren’t you.”  
  
“I really, really am.”  
  
Clarke has a sudden burst of courage and reaches over and lays her hand on Lexa’s knee squeezing it lightly. She hears the slightest gasp of surprise. Looking over to gauge her reaction she finds Lexa smiling down at her hand on her knee.  
  
“So how does America look?” Clarke changes the topic.  
  
“Everything looks,” She pauses looking out the window. “Bigger.”  
  
“Bigger?”  
  
“Your cars look so massive. There’s so many lanes on this highway.”  
  
“That’s definitely Southern California for you. Once you get away from the bigger cities things are more spread out. Less need for more lanes”  
  
“The pilot got on the intercom and told us we were entering the Los Angeles area and I got all excited looking out the window but I wasn’t able to distinguish anything. It all just looked like a sea of buildings. It just went on and on and on. It looked so massive.”  
  
“Sounds about right.”  
  
~~~~~  
  
They hit a little traffic on the way home but before they knew it they were pulling into the nearest In n Out to Clarke’s apartment. After parking they both hop out of the vehicle and meet at the back to walk in together. Both feeling slightly out of place they don’t know what to do with themselves. Do they walk together like they did out of the airport? Should they link arms? Neither speak of it but silently agree to walk close side by side, shoulders brushing occasionally, the back of their hands brushing each other as they sway.  
  
Lexa reaches the door first opening it for Clarke. She winks at her as she walks in, Clarke smiling bashfully back at her as she enters. They both stand a few people back in line looking up at the menu.  
  
“So what’s good here?”  
  
“Well the menu doesn’t give a lot away. As you can see there are like 3 options. But they have a whole list of “secret menu” items that most people probably order from.”  
  
“Okay, how about I get what you’re having. Since I have no idea what’s on the secret menu.”  
  
“Anything you don’t want on it?”  
  
“No pickles.”  
  
“Okay, why don’t you go grab a table? They can be kind of scarce around here and then I’ll bring the food.”  
  
“Okay but I have to pay for my food.”  
  
“Don’t worry about it, I’ve got it.” Clarke dismisses with a wave of her hand.  
  
“Clarke.” Lexa protests.  
  
“It’s your first night in America, let me buy you dinner.”  
  
Lexa sighs. “Fine, but I’m buying next time. I’ll go get us a table.” Lexa places her hand on Clarke’s forearm squeezing lightly before walking away to find a table.  
  
Clarke looks down at her arm and slowly runs her other hand over the spot Lexa’s had just been, her skin still tingling from the contact.  
  
About 10 minutes later Clarke finds Lexa at a table in front of a large window.  
  
“Alright prepare to have your mind blown.” Clarke places the tray of food on the table.  
  
Lexa eagerly digs into her food, chewing quietly for a moment not saying anything. Clarke watches her expectantly.  
  
“Well?”  
  
“I-“ She hesitates for a moment. “It’s a cheese burger.”  
  
“Yeah but it’s great right?”  
  
“I mean-it’s a cheese burger.” Lexa laughs at Clarke’s sudden pout. “I’m sorry, it’s not, not good. I just don’t understand what all the excitement is about.”  
  
“Ah, you’re killing me Smalls.” Clarke digs into her own meal.  
  
They idly chit chat through their meal before finishing and heading back to Clarke’s car.  
  
“I’m so ready for that shower.” Lexa leans her head back into the head rest.  
  
“We’re like 5 minutes from home so you’ll be able to rest soon.”  
  
Sure enough they arrive at Clarke’s apartment complex and pull into her assigned parking spot. Clarke grabs Lexa’s bags before she has an opportunity to grab them herself.  
  
“C’mon you.” Clarke reaches for her hand and drags her along in the direction of her door.  
  
“I think that food made me more tired.” Lexa says, drags her feet.  
  
Clarke unlocks the door and enters the apartment and holds the door open for Lexa to enter.  
  
“Wow, this is weird.”  
  
“What is?” Clarke walks towards her bedroom to drop off the luggage.  
  
“You’re apartment. I’ve seen it tons of times on Skype but actually seeing it, it looks different than what I imagined.”  
  
After dropping her bags in her room Clarke reappears in the doorway leaning against it watching Lexa look around. “Home sweet home.”  
  
Lexa looks over and her and smiles. “Indeed.”  
  
Clarke bites her bottom lip watching her for a moment. “Follow me, I’ll show you to the bathroom so you can shower.” Lexa follows Clarke into the bedroom to grab some pjs from her suitcase and then follows her into the bathroom. Clarke demonstrates for her how to operate the shower.  
  
“Everything in this bag is for you, shampoo, soap, toothbrush, the works. If you need anything just holler.”  
  
“Thanks.” Lexa nods her approval.  
  
About 20 minutes later she emerges in a pair of sleep shorts and a white tank top. She finds Clarke sitting on her mattress playing with the frayed edge of the blanket that is at the foot of the bed.  
  
“That. Was. Amazing.” Lexa runs the towel through her hair a few more times trying to get any last remaining water out. She drops down onto the bed next to Clarke, her eyes heavy with sleep.  
  
“Why don’t you go ahead and crawl in,” Clarke motions at the bed. “I want to go shower myself.”  
  
“We’re sharing?”  
  
Clarke looks back at her suddenly alarmed. They never discussed sleeping arrangements. “Oh! Um, I mean we don’t have to.” Clarke suddenly starts back peddling. “I can totally take the couch.” She stands and starts to slowly back away from the bed towards the dresser.  
  
“No Clarke it’s fine. It was just a question.” She reaches out and grabs Clarke’s hand stopping her retreat. “We can share. We’re both adults here. I promise I won’t bite. I have to warn you though, I’m a bit of a snuggler. So if you wake up in the middle of the night and there’s someone half on top of you, don’t be alarmed, it’s just me.”  
  
Clarke stutters a laugh out, her butterflies back in full force. “Okay, I’m going to go shower then.” She turns to the dresser and pulls out some clothes, before turning. “I emptied out a drawer for you in case you didn’t want to live out of your suitcase for the next three weeks. You’re welcome to use it whenever you’re ready.”  
  
“Thank you.” Lexa smiles at her and watches her walk out of the room.  
  
Closing the door behind her in the bathroom Clarke turns to the mirror to look at herself and lets out a slow breath. “Keep it together Griffin.” She whispers to herself before going about her shower routine.  
  
Arriving back in her room a little later she expected to find Lexa already asleep under the covers but instead she was putting clothes into her dresser drawer.  
  
“Lexa what are you doing? Why aren’t you sleeping?” Clarke throws her dirty clothes into her hamper before grabbing Lexa’s from the edge of the bed and doing the same.  
  
“I wanted to wait for you.” She glances over at Clarke from the dresser.  
  
“But you’re tired you should have just gone to sleep.”  
  
“I didn’t know which side you wanted.” She turns from the dresser and motions to the bed.  
  
“You stayed awake just so I could pick the side of the bed I wanted to sleep on?”  
  
“Yeah?” Lexa responds with question in her voice.  
  
“You’re such a dork. Just pick a side.” Clarke pulls the covers down for her to crawl in.  
  
“Do you mind if I sleep closer to the door? I kind of have a small bladder and I don’t want to wake you in the middle of the night every time I get up to use the bathroom.” Lexa looks at her sheepishly.  
  
“Sure, whatever you want.” Clarke moves across the bed to the far side against the wall and crawls under the covers, Lexa following in behind her.  
  
“It’s a little early for bed for you isn’t it?” Lexa says guiltily.  
  
“Not really, someone called me at almost 3 am this morning to have a chat so it feels like it’s been a long day.” Clarke jokes back.  
  
“Must have been someone special.”  
  
“You could say that,” Clarke says softly. “Do you mind getting the light?”  
  
Lexa reaches over and shuts the light off from the night stand before settling back into the sheets. “That’s neat.” Lexa whispers.  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“The stars.”  
  
“Oh, yeah it gives me something to look at when I can’t sleep.”  
  
They lay there side by side in silence for a little while before Lexa turns on her side and faces Clarke in the dark. Even in the darkness Clarke can feel Lexa’s eyes on her. She does her best to keep her breathing calm and prays she can’t hear her heart pounding since that’s all she can hear herself.  
  
“I’m glad I came.” Lexa says softly.  
  
A smile slowly makes it’s way across Clarke’s face. “Me too.”  
  
Not a moment later Lexa slowly inches closer to Clarke, placing her forehead against her shoulder. Clarke closes her eyes and wills her heart to slow down. Clarke hears the sheets shuffle more before feeling Lexa slowly move her leg up across her thighs and resting it there.  
  
“G’night Clarke.”  
  
Clarke takes a calming breath. “Goodnight Lexa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope them meeting was enjoyable. I don't think it'll be too long before they give in to their feelings. Lemme know what you thought?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa have a lazy day together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to everyone who kudo'd and commented, you guys are keeping me motivated :P 
> 
> This chapter is a little shorter than the previous but ill do my best to get the next one back up with the rest.

It wasn’t more than a few minutes before Lexa had fallen asleep but it took hours for Clarke to fall asleep. Just like in the airport every place their skin came in contact with each others it felt electric and it was all she could think about. Even the slightest movement from Lexa sent Clarke’s heart into a new round of rhythms. Not until the early hours of the morning did she eventually fall asleep.   
  
The sounds of birds chirping around 9am brought Clarke around from the land of slumber. There was a heavy weight on her chest and her mind couldn’t process what it was from her lack of sleep the night before. Opening her eyes all she can see is a mess of brown curls. It takes her a moment to realize what it is she’s actually seeing and then it dawns on her. Lexa had moved her head from touching the side of her shoulder to full on laying on her shoulder and half her chest. Her arm is resting across her stomach and she had moved the rest of her body closer and had her thigh fully up across Clarke’s hips. Clarke herself had her arm wrapped around Lexa’s side and her other hand was resting on top of Lexa’s on her stomach. Unlike the night before her heart remained a calm steady beat.  
  
Lifting her arm from her side she gently pulled away the curls from her view. Looking down as best as she could at Lexa’s face she saw that she was still completely knocked out, her lips slightly parted, her warm breath lightly brushing over her skin. She carefully wrapped her arm back around her, softly rubbing her thumb on her side. She lay there for another 20 minutes just observing Lexa in her sleep. She noticed she had a few freckles along her shoulder. Some forming a triangle, she couldn’t help but softly trace her fingertips over them, which led to her connecting the dots with the rest of them. Little did she know she was drawing the other girl from her slumber.  
  
Lexa slowly blinked her eyes open until she could focus on her surroundings. Suddenly she sits up slightly, looking a little horrified at Clarke. Clarke looks back at her in surprise thinking maybe she crossed a line with her arm around her and tracing the freckles along her skin. Just as she’s about to apologize Lexa breaks the awkward silence.  
  
“Oh my god I drooled on you!”  
  
Expecting anything but that Clarke doesn’t register what she said. “What?”  
  
“I drooled on you!” Lexa grabs the sheet and wipes at Clarke’s skin near her collarbone. “I’m so sorry!” Lexa says looking mortified.  
  
Clarke laughs and runs a hand through hair. “I thought you were mad at me.”  
  
“Why would I be mad at you?” Lexa looks back at her confused.  
  
“I don’t know. Reasons.” Clarke says shyly, afraid to admit what she was doing while Lexa slept.  
  
“Don’t be silly.” Lexa rests her head back down on Clarke’s shoulder, not ready to get up.  
  
Feeling bold Clarke rests her cheek against Lexa’s head. “How’d you sleep?” She says softly.  
  
“Like a rock. My bladder is killing me though, I don’t think I got up once to go use the bathroom.”  
  
“No I don’t think you did.”  
  
“How about you?” Lexa brings her hand up and traces her finger along a small scar on Clarke’s arm.   
  
“Uhm,” Clarke feels a little distracted by the movement. “I was awake for awhile.”  
  
“Oh I’m sorry, I thought you said you were tired.”  
  
“I was. I am.”   
  
Lexa looks up at her a little concerned. “I didn’t snore did I?”  
  
“Maybe a little.” Clarke gives her a teasing look.  
  
Lexa pulls the sheets up over her head and groans.  
  
“To be fair though you were really tired so I can’t fault you for that.”  
  
Lexa groans again in response.   
  
Clarke grabs the sheet and pulls it off her head. Lexa in an attempt to continue to hide buries her face on Clarke’s shoulder.  
  
“Are you hungry? I can make food, or I have cereal.”  
  
Lexa slowly lifted her head to look up at Clarke, thankful for the topic change.  
  
“Cereal is fine.” She props herself up on her elbow, her face resting against her hand so she can look down at Clarke. “What’s on the agenda today?”   
  
“I figured we’d take it easy today.” Clarke lifts her hand and plays with one of Lexa’s stray curls. “I know you got a full night’s rest but I don’t think jet lag just goes away after a nights sleep.”  
  
Lexa doesn’t respond right away, just looks back and forth between Clarke’s eyes.  
  
Clarke raises her eyebrows in question but instead of responding Lexa just smiles.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Your eyes.” Lexa replies like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
“What about them?”  
  
“They’re just,” Lexa stares for another moment. “São tão lindos”  
  
Clarke finds herself staring at Lexa’s lips when she speaks Portuguese before looking back up to her eyes. “What does that mean?”  
  
“They’re so beautiful.”  
  
Unable to hold Lexa’s intense gaze Clarke looks down at her hand as she smoothes it over the sheets. “Oh.” Clarke replies in almost a whisper. It takes everything to keep the goofy grin that’s fighting its way to the surface before looking back up to meet her gaze.  
  
The silence hangs between them for a beat before Lexa shifts the conversation. “So, breakfast.”  
  
~~~~~  
  
“Oh my god this is so sugary!” Lexa says around a mouth full of Frosted Flakes. “It’s amazing, but so much sugar. I’m going to be bouncing off the walls later.”  
  
Clarke laughs around her own mouth full of cereal. “We can go to the market today and you can pick out whatever you want. Try some new things. Maybe we could go see a movie. I’d say I’d take you over to meet my mom but I don’t think I’m ready for that just yet.”  
  
“Are you ashamed of me Clarke Griffin?” Lexa asks faux offended, her hand placed on her chest.  
  
Clarke rolls her eyes at Lexa’s dramatics. “No, I’m just not ready to be humiliated by my mother with childhood stories and baby pictures.”  
  
Lexa sits up straighter in her seat at the table. “I want to see baby Clarke!” Her interest completely peaked.  
  
“My mom does want me to bring you around for dinner one night, but let me enjoy your lack of knowledge of all things that embarrass me a little bit longer, please?” Clarke gives Lexa a sad puppy eyed look.  
  
“Okay, but soon.” Lexa finishes up her cereal and heads to the sink to wash her dishes, Clarke following right behind her. “Do you think we could go to the mall or something? I want to get some cool California clothes.”  
  
“What, your European clothes aren’t cool enough for you?”  
  
“Oh no, I look good, don’t you worry.” Lexa winks at her.  
  
Clarke bumps her shoulder into Lexa’s. “Dork.” Clarke receives a grin in return.  
  
“I just think it’d be nice to have some souvenirs. You know, that way I can say “I went to California and all I got was this crummy t-shirt,” that sort of thing.”  
  
Well if there’s one thing the mall has it’s an over abundance of shirts that say California on them.”  
  
An hour later the pair found themselves walking around the mall with no particular direction. They had already wandered into a few shops but nothing caught Lexa’s eye.   
  
"What about this place?" Clarke stops them in front of one of the many shops with mannequins in the window. "They have space cat shirts." She points out one mannequin that has a cat surrounded by nebula's of bright colors. "You can't go wrong with space cats."  
  
"They are very cute." Lexa agrees. "Alright let's give it a shot." She links her arm through Clarke's and leads her into the shop. After a few minutes of looking around they become separated as Clarke heads farther into the back of the shop, Lexa following behind slowly, getting distracted by little things here and there.  
  
"How do I look?"  
  
Clarke turns around from looking at a display of shoes to find Lexa wearing a pair of large sunglasses that made her look like a bug. "Oh fabulous, they scream fashion." Clarke giggles at her appearance.  
  
"I thought so." Lexa removes the glasses and puts them back on the stand before reaching for another pair. "How about these?" She found a pair of knock off Ray Bans with blue lenses. "The lenses are so shiny."  
  
"They look cute on you."   
  
"What about you? Any cheap Ray Bans for you?"  
  
"Oh no, I'm more of an Aviators kind of girl."   
  
"Nice. I look forward to seeing them on you."  
  
"Alright so you found a shirt, and a pair of sunglasses. Anything else here you want to try on?"  
  
"I did see a pair of shorts along the wall I wanted to try on. They're the longer shorts? I have a hard time finding some back home, these look like my size."  
  
"Lead the way."  
  
Lexa purposefully bumps into Clarke as she passes her. "Oh sorry, didn't see you there."   
  
Clarke whips the shirt at her legs playfully as Lexa tries to maneuver away from the attack. "Sure you didn't."  
  
Reaching the wall Lexa places her hands on her hips and stares, Clarke falling in beside her. "Okay so, black or blue?"   
  
"You can never have too much black."  
  
"Very true." Lexa grabs the black pair of shorts off the rack then turns and grabs Clarke's hand and drags her in the direction of the dressing rooms.   
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"I'm going to need your opinion."  
  
"Oh." Clarke says, a little higher pitched not than she intended.  
  
Stopping just outside the dressing room Lexa takes the shirt from Clarke's hand. "Have a seat, I'll be right back."   
  
Clarke nods mutely and sits.  
  
A few minutes later Lexa emerges from the dressing room in the tight shirt and black shorts, "What do you think?"   
  
Clarke nods her approval. "They look good."  
  
A small smile makes its way across Lexa's face. Turning she looks over her shoulder at Clarke. "And the back? They look good?"  
  
She watches Clarke visibly swallow as her eyes travel down her body, the shirt and shorts hugging her in all the right places. "Uhm. Yeah. Mmhmm."   
  
Lexa turns back with a smirk. "Good. I'm buying them." Turning on her heel she heads back to the dressing room to change back into her clothes.  
  
Clarke drops her face into her hands. "This girl is going to be the death of me." She whispers to herself.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Lexa leans down on her forearms on the handle of cart as she pushes it along. "I'm not gonna lie, I'm not much of a cook. So really whatever you think we should cook is fine, I trust your judgement."  
  
"Okay but I want you to try some new things."  
  
"Well I've never had Mexican food. There are a few places here and there back home but I never got around to eating any of it. It's always something I've wanted to try though."   
  
"Okay we can work with that. Though it would be much easier to just go out to eat for that, it would be way better than anything I could ever make. Maybe we could make enchiladas one night or something" Clarke grabs a bag of noodles off the shelf, "Are you a fan of pasta?"  
  
"I feel like it's a sin not to be."   
  
"I was thinking of making some for dinner. If that's okay?"  
  
"Sure that sounds great.“  
  
"Ok what about breakfast foods? Eggs, pancakes, any preference?"  
  
"Eggs are not breakfast foods." Lexa furrows her brow in disagreement.  
  
Clarke gives Lexa a look, "Of course they are."  
  
"No, they're not."  
  
"What do you mean they're not?”  
  
“Clarke breakfast foods are cereal, pastries or toast, maybe little sandwiches, and coffee.”  
  
“Okay sure I can agree with that. But like bacon and eggs equals breakfast.”  
  
“That seems awfully heavy for breakfast.”  
  
“It’s amazing and clogs your arteries, what more could you ask for.”  
  
”I think our bacon is different. Ours is much thicker than what I’ve seen in movies or on TV.”  
  
“Okay we’ll get bacon. America is very big on bacon.”  
  
“Hm,” Lexa looks around the aisle they’re currently walking down. “I’ve never had peanut butter.” She reaches over and grabs a jar off the shelf, observing the label.  
  
“You’ve never had peanut butter? Really?” Clarke looks at her shocked.  
  
“I think it’s more of an imported specialty thing now a days.”  
  
“Into the basket it goes.”  
  
Lexa looks over at her and smiles as she places it into the cart, before continuing on.  
  
“You’ll love it. We can make PB&Js one day for lunch when we go somewhere.”   
  
“Speaking of going somewhere what are we up to tomorrow?”  
  
“Well I checked the weather and it’s supposed to be hot so I thought maybe we’d go to a water park?”  
  
“I’ve never been to a water park.”  
  
“Oh my god don’t tell me you don’t have water parks over there.”  
  
Lexa laughs at Clarke’s dramatic tone. “We do, just not around where I live. Besides I’m sure there are plenty of things we have that you guys don’t.”  
  
“Very true.”  
  
“What about drinks? What do you want to try?”  
  
Lexa looks along the shelves for a moment before her eyes light up. “I always wanted to try root beer.”  
  
“Yes, now you’re talking.” Clarke grabs a bottle off the shelf and places it in the basket. “Anything else? Maybe something you know you’ll like. I have orange juice in the fridge already, and a few bottles of lemonade.”  
  
“Maybe just some regular Coke.”  
  
“Cool cool.” Clarke grabs a bottle and places it into the basket with the rest of the items.  
  
They aimlessly walked up and down the aisles dropping a handful of things into the cart before going to check out.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Coming into the apartment Clarke drops the bags just inside the door, Lexa following in behind her.   
  
"That was fun." Clarke says as she watches Lexa walk over to the couch and dropping down in a heap.  
  
"It was, our malls are pretty similar. But I am so tired right now." She rubs her hands over her eyes, Clarke sitting down beside her.  
  
"How about I get started on dinner and you just hang out. Maybe watch some TV?"  
  
"I can help." Lexa says as she begins to get back up.  
  
"It's fine, I've got it." Clarke places her hand on Lexa's shoulder pushing her back down. "Relax."  
  
"Are you sure? I feel bad. First you buy me dinner, now you're making me dinner. I feel useless."   
  
"Really it's fine. It's not like I don't make dinner for myself all the time." Clarke grabs the TV remote and turns it on before passing it to Lexa.   
  
Twenty minutes in to making dinner Clarke goes about getting their drinks ready. Not sure what Lexa wanted to try she moves back into the living room to ask. "Hey Le-" She stops abruptly seeing Lexa is half slumped against the arm of the couch, her arms crossed and her chin resting on her chest, sound asleep. She hesitates for a moment not sure what to do, she knows she should probably wake her since it was still early and it wouldn't help her jet lag to go away any quicker but she didn't have the heart to wake her. She ends up going to grab a blanket from the top shelf in her closet. Coming back into the living room she drapes it carefully over Lexa. As gently as she can she tilts her head back to rest against the couch, not wanting her neck to hurt when she wakes up. Grabbing the remote she shuts the television off.   
  
Clarke then heads back to the kitchen to finish up dinner and brings it back into the living room, placing their bowls and drinks on the wooden coffee table. Sitting down next to her she brushes Lexa's hair from her face, gently rubbing at her scalp.   
  
"Lex."  
  
Lexa softly hums in her sleep, slowly coming around.  
  
"Dinners ready."  
  
Lexa pulls the blanket tighter around herself, trying to bury deeper into the couch. "Ugh I fell asleep."  
  
Clarke reaches over and grabs their food from the table handing one bowl over to Lexa. "You sure did."  
  
"How long was I out?"  
  
"I'm not sure, maybe a half an hour? I came to ask you what you wanted to drink but you were asleep already."  
  
"This jet lag thing is harder than I thought."  
  
"Maybe we should buy you some energy drinks or something, they're not good for you, but I imagine they'll do the trick."  
  
"Yeah maybe tomorrow we can go get some." Lexa takes a bite out of the pasta Clarke made. "Oh my god Clarke this is amazing."  
  
"Moms recipe. You should tell her when you see her, she'll love you for it."  
  
"I definitely will."  
  
Clarke grabbed the tv remote and put Netflix on, they went back and forth about what to watch before settling on something they could agree on. Halfway through the movie Lexa had fallen asleep again. Clarke managed to sneak away to clean up dinner before coming back to finish the movie. It wasn't long after Clarke came back to the couch that Lexa mumbled something and shifted to lay her head in Clarke's lap. Clarke readjusted the blanket to cover her more since it was a little chilly. She couldn't resist not combing her fingers through her hair as she settled back into the couch.   
  
A half an hour later the movie ended and Clarke reached down and gently shook Lexa's shoulder as she leaned down and softly spoke in her ear.  
  
"Let's get you to bed."  
  
Lexa rubbed her face against the top of Clarke's thigh for a moment before begrudgingly sitting up, her eyes still closed.   
  
Clarke stood and pulled Lexa to her feet, who refused to give up the blanket just yet, pulling it tighter around herself. Clarke placed her hand on her back and directed her back to the bedroom. Sitting Lexa down on the edge of the bed she crouched down and started untying her shoes. She didn't realize Lexa was watching her until she heard her speak.  
  
"Só passou um dia. Como é que eu vou conseguir sobreviver sem ti quando eu voltar para casa?"  
  
Clarke looks up at her, "What?" She shakes her head slightly in confusion. "I don't understand."  
  
"Nothing, I'm just thinking out loud. I tend to do that when I'm really tired. Sorry." Lexa gives her a sleepy smile, shaking her head dismissively.  
  
"What are you thinking?" Clarke pulls Lexa's shoes from her feet and moves to place them over by the door.  
  
"Just about how crazy jet lag is." Lexa responds after a moment and pulls the blanket from her shoulders to start to fold it.  
  
Clarke watches her for a moment, unsure if she believes that answer but decides not to push. Walking back over to Lexa she grabs the folded blanket from her and places it back in the closet. "Hopefully in a few days you'll be feeling back to normal."  
  
"That would be nice." Grabbing her pajamas Lexa heads for the door, "I'll be right back."  
  
Clarke takes the opportunity to change quickly before Lexa gets back. She's just pulling the sheets down when Lexa comes back into the room. "Go ahead and crawl in. I'm going to go brush my teeth, I'll be back."   
  
A few moments later she returns to find Lexa already under the covers looking to be asleep, her back facing the door. Quietly she shuts the light off and crawls over her trying her best not to disturb her. Slipping under the covers she mirrors Lexa's position, their feet becoming slightly tangled.  
  
"Nn your feet are cold." She mumbles on the verge of slumber.  
  
“Warm them for me.” Clarke says softly. Lexa scoots closer to Clarke forcing her to share her pillow, their legs tangling more.  
  
“I am like a warm little bread.” A small smile on her lips.  
  
“A warm little bread?” Clarke asks amused.  
  
Lexa hums in response.  
  
It’s not long before Lexa’s breathing evens out and she is asleep. Enough light from the moon outside is streaming in through the window for Clarke to clearly make out her face. She traces her thumb along Lexa’s jawline, her skin so soft. She’s beginning to realize she’s living for these simple moments. Moments when she can watch over her while she sleeps. She spots a small freckle along the top of her lip that she somehow managed to not see before, it’s definitely her new favorite thing. Looking at the small freckle brings her to looking at Lexa’s lips, so full and unbelievably kissable. She wants nothing more than to be able to lean over and kiss her. Even just the simplest of a touch, nothing demanding, completely innocent. Closing her eyes Clarke purses her lips together and takes a deep breath to steady her thoughts. Opening her eyes she scoots a little closer and leans her forehead against Lexa’s, she has a feeling tomorrow is going to be a long day.

~~~~~

  
At some point in the middle of the night Clarke is awakened by her bladder feeling like it’s going to explode at any minute. Carefully she crawls out of bed and heads to the bathroom. A few moments later she crawls back into bed, just as she’s settled Lexa sits up abruptly.  
  
“Lexa?” She says softly.  
  
Lexa turns to her slightly, all sleepy eyed. “O despertador não tocou.” She pauses for a moment, looking over at the alarm clock, “Vou chegar atrasada.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Tenho que me despachar senão vou chegar atrasada.”  
  
“English, Lexa, I don’t know what you’re saying.”   
  
“I’m on vacation.” She mumbles.  
  
“You are.” Clarke can’t help the small smile on her face.  
  
Lexa sighs and lays back down, turning so her back is to Clarke. Reaching back she grabs Clarke’s hand and pulls it around her. Clarke can’t help but think _I guess i’m the big spoon_ , she adjusts a little more so she’s more comfortable, their legs intertwined again. She can feel Lexa’s cheek resting against her hand that is wrapped in Lexa’s own. She can get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the read, hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Here's the translation from the chapter. (this is all my wifes translation, so if anything is wrong you can judge her for it, and then judge me for not knowing portuguese after all these years :P)
> 
> Só passou um dia.  Como é que eu vou conseguir sobreviver sem ti quando eu voltar para casa? ~ It's only been a day. How am I going to survive without you when I go back home?
> 
> O despertador não tocou. ~ The alarm clock didn't go off.  
> Vou chegar atrasada. ~ I'm going to be late.  
> Tenho que me despachar senão vou chegar atrasada. ~ I have to hurry or I'll be late.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa hit the water park for some fun in the sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have been so sweet. I very much so enjoyed this chapter so I hope you feel the same.

“Clarke.”  
  
Clarke hears her name being called but is far to comfortable to find out why. She can feel someone pulling on her arm but is refusing to move.  
  
“Clarke I have to use the bathroom, you gotta let go.”  
  
Clarke buries her face farther into the warmth but loosens her grip. She feels a hand run down her arm and hears a soft “I’ll be right back.”  
  
Turning onto her back she stretches out in the bed. Finally opening her eyes she looks up and sees the sun streaking rays across the ceiling. Throwing her arm across her eyes she decides it’s too early to get up.  
  
Two hours later Clarke wakes to the sound of soft singing. It felt like just minutes ago that she had rolled over onto her back, but now the sun was full on streaming into the room. Squinting up at the window she makes a mental note to pull the blinds down before they went to sleep again.  
  
Looking to her left she finds the bed empty. Sliding her arm over she feels the sheets are cold. Stretching one last time Clarke pulls herself out of the bed, her feet silent as she walks from the bedroom out into the hallway. Peaking around the corner she sees Lexa sitting on the floor with her legs crossed between the coffee table and the television. She makes out headphones in Lexa’s ears as she looks down. Walking closer she can see Lexa has one of her photo albums open in her lap, softly singing and humming along to the music in her ears. Clarke moves further into the living room to sit next to her which startles Lexa from her little world, her head snaping in her direction.  
  
“Oh my god you scared me.” Lexa pulls one of her headphones from her ear.  
  
“What do you got there?” Clarke sits down next to her.  
  
“Sorry I hope you don’t mind. I found this on your book shelf. I couldn’t sleep anymore.”  
  
“Of course not.”  
  
“I made coffee,” Lexa grabs a mug from her other side and offers it to Clarke. “It’s still warm.”  
  
Clarke smiles gratefully and takes a sip before handing it back. “Find anything interesting in there?” She motions to the photo album.  
  
“Maybe some party girl Griffin pictures,” Lexa smirks at her.  
  
“Unfortunately there are some party girl Griffin pictures in there yes.”  
  
Lexa turns her attention back to the album. “There are a few people in here I didn’t recognize.” She flips back a few pages before she finds the one she’s looking for. It’s a picture of a group of people hanging out on the beach around a bonfire. A group of girls all dog piled on each other while Clarke sits safely off to the side laughing at the group, a boy sits next to her with longish dark hair looking over at her with a smirk.  
  
“Who’s this?” Lexa places her finger on the boy, looking over at Clarke.  
  
Clarke grimaces a little. “Finn.”  
  
“That’s Finn?” Lexa asks in surprise.  
  
“That’s him.”  
  
“Wow.” Lexa looks back to the photo. “You are way too beautiful for him.” She shakes her head in disbelief.  
  
“You’re such a sweet talker.” Clarke smiles over at her.  
  
“Hey just calling it like I see it.”  
  
They sit in silence for a moment looking at the picture.  
  
“Two years down the drain.” Clarke mumbles.  
  
“He never deserved you.”  
  
Clarke looks down at her hands unsure how to respond.  
  
“You deserve someone who will worship the ground you walk on, without hesitance.”  
  
Clarke looks up into Lexa’s eyes to find only sincerity. Any pang of bad memories drift away when she looks into those bright green eyes. “So do you.” Clarke says softly, her eyes drifting down to her lips.  
  
“Maybe one day.” Lexa replies quietly.  
  
Clarke’s tongue darts out to lick lips, before looking back up into Lexa’s eyes. The air around them becomes almost too thick to breathe. Without even realizing it Clarke closes her eyes for a moment and turns her face forward toward the television, opening her eyes she stares at the wall for a moment. “Um, food. We should eat food.”  
  
“Food sounds good.” Lexa closes the photo album and places it on the table behind her.  
  
Clarke stands quickly and begins to walk to the kitchen before Lexa stops her.  
  
“Clarke?”  
  
Turning she sees Lexa with a look on her face she can’t quite figure out. It’s not hurt or disappointment but she doesn’t have that usually happy face she’s always wearing around her.  
  
“Are you okay?”  
  
Clarke opens her mouth to speak but stops herself and decides to just nod.  
  
Lexa searches her face for a moment, biting the corner of her lip as if she’s deep in thought. “Okay.” She gives her an accepting nod and a small smile. “Let’s eat.”  
  
An hour or so later they’re packing up a few things for their trip. They didn’t speak too much throughout breakfast. Lexa wasn’t sure if she said something wrong or not so she didn’t want to push if Clarke wasn’t ready to talk.  
  
“I didn’t bring a towel. Which is stupid considering I brought a bathing suit.” Lexa looks into her backpack, a slight pout on her lips as she stares down at her belongings she planned to bring along for the day.  
  
“That’s okay, I have extra.” Clarke disappears out into the hallway before reappearing with two towels in hand. She hands one over to Lexa as she places her own backpack onto the bed next to hers. Unzipping her bag she places the towel inside along with a pair of sandals.  
  
She was starting to feel guilty for the way she had behaved earlier that morning. She noticed Lexa trying to give her space and she adored her for giving her a moment to breathe. However the last thing she wanted was more space from Lexa, lord knows they’d have plenty of that after these few weeks were over and that was the last thing she wanted to think about right now. Wanting to lighten the mood a little Clarke bumps her hip into Lexa’s which grabbed the taller girls attention. Clarke gave Lexa her best I’m sorry face, which seemed to bring back the smile to Lexa’s face. Lexa rubs her hand up and down Clarke’s back for a second, silently telling her that they were okay, that of course she wasn’t mad at her. Clarke looks down at her pack as she zips it back up, letting out a sigh of relief.  
  
“I’m going to change really quick.” Lexa walks over to the dresser and pulls out her bikini, shorts and a tank top.  
  
A few minutes later she returns, her hair pulled back into a ponytail, sunglasses perched on top of her hair. The tank top is a little larger than something she would normally wear so you can see the sides of her bikini through the arm holes of the shirt, it’s draped just low enough that it almost covers her shorts entirely. Clarke realizes in this moment that Lexa is all legs. Today is definitely going to be a long day.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Not too much later they’re pulling into the parking lot of the water park. Out front is a large sculpture of a sphinx built into a large brick wall.  
  
“What is this place called again?” Lexa looks on slightly amused.  
  
“Splash Kingdom, formally known as Pharaoh’s Lost Kingdom.”  
  
“Ah, that explains the Egyptian theme.”  
  
“Yeah they didn’t change too much with the remodel.”  
  
Together they walk up the stairs through the large doors and pay for their admission. Heading farther into the building they pass through a large arcade before heading back outside onto the patio.  
  
“A lot of people leave their stuff sitting on the lounge chairs, but if you don’t mind I’d prefer a locker.”  
  
“Yeah I don’t want my stuff going missing. I’m okay with a locker.”  
  
Walking over to the help desk near the lockers Clarke lets the teenage boy behind the counter, who looks to be about nineteen, know she wants to purchase a locker for the day. Lexa stands a few feet behind observing the park from where they stand. It takes a moment for Clarke to notice that even though the boy is ringing her up, his attention is elsewhere, looking up repeatedly just over her shoulder. Curious to know what he’s looking at she takes a glance back and finds that he’s looking at Lexa. Turning back to the counter she see’s he has a little smirk on his face as he looks her up and down. Her brow furrows in disapproval as she glares at him.  
  
“Are you ladies going to be here all day?” He asks as he finishes up with the register, his eyes still on Lexa, completely oblivious to the glares he’s receiving from Clarke.  
  
“Hopefully not.” She replies, a little grumpy. Grabbing her receipt off the counter she turns and usher’s Lexa away towards the lockers, throwing one last glare at the boy behind the counter for good measure.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Lexa asks seeing the look on Clarke’s face.  
  
“That guy was checking you out. He practically had his jaw on the floor.”  
  
Lexa can’t help but laugh at Clarke’s firm tone of disapproval. “Don’t worry he’s not my type.” Pulling her towel from her bag Lexa lays it over the door of the locker, before reaching to pull her tank top off.  
  
“What’re you doing?” Clarke asks suddenly, grabbing the towel off the door and lifting it up to block Lexa’s body with it.  
  
“I’m changing. What are you doing?” She looks back a little baffled.  
  
“He might try to come over here to watch you take your clothes off.” She replies with the same tone from before.  
  
“Clarke we’re at a water park. Everyone is going to see me in my bathing suit.”  
  
“So? He doesn’t need to watch you take the rest of your clothes off.” She shakes the towel a little to indicate she should continue.  
  
Lexa can’t help but laugh at the absurdity of the situation. “You’re too cute.” She pulls her shirt off and then her shorts before sticking them into her bag and sliding it into the locker. “You don’t have to be jealous Clarke.”  
  
“I’m not! I’m just looking out, that’s all. No one need’s horny teenage boys ogling them in public places.” Clarke tries to wrap the towel around Lexa as soon as she’s finished.  
  
“I’ve got it, thank you.” Lexa smiles at Clarke’s over willingness to make sure she’s covered.  
  
Clarke quickly disrobes and sticks her things into the locker before closing it. Wrapping the towel around herself as well and leads Lexa away from the locker area, making sure to place herself between Lexa and the young man. Thankfully he’s distracted with another customer so she doesn’t have to worry about more inappropriate stares.  
  
“So what do you want to do first?”  
  
“Well they have this big river thing you can float around in. They have a large pool that creates its own waves. Then they have the many water slides.”  
  
“How about we do water slides first?” Lexa offers.  
  
“Okay, lets drop our towels off in the rest area. I doubt anyone will mess with them.”  
  
Swinging by the large area filled with lounge chairs they drop their towels off, Clarke semi hesitant to remove the towel. Lexa drops her towel first, placing it onto the chair. Clarke does her best to not openly stare at Lexa in just a bikini as she just finished accusing the boy at the counter of doing just that. She was an adult, she could control her hormones. 

Lexa raises her eyebrows when Clarke doesn’t make a move to do the same.“Everything okay?"

Clarke removes her towel pulls her hair up into a bun for the time being, holding it in place with the elastic band that was around her wrist. Finally bringing her face up to meet Lexa’s she finds her eyes slowly moving up her body. She looked down at her ocean blue bikini with pictures of little sea shells all over it and suddenly feels insecure. At the time when she purchased it she felt she looked great in it, now standing in front of Lexa she was second guessing herself. It wasn’t that Lexa was making her feel uncomfortable, it was more that Lexa was a little more fit than herself. Her abs a little more toned, the makings of a v shape around her hipbones.

Crossing her arms over her stomach she looked back up at Lexa, “Mmhmm.”  
  
Lexa smiles and they headed toward the slides. Lexa reaches out and places her hand on Clarke’s forearm. “You don't have to hide you know.” She says sincerely, clearly catching on to Clarke’s insecurity. "You look great."  
  
Clarke looks over at her apprehensively.  
  
“I mean it. You're,” Lexa pauses, trying to find the right word in her semi flustered state. "Wow."  
  
Clarke can’t help the small smile that graces her lips as she lets her arms fall away from her stomach. “I wouldn't say that.”  
  
“Well you clearly haven’t seen you.” Lexa does her best to tear her eyes away, a slight blush to her cheeks.  
  
They reach the bottom of the stairs that lead up to the slide, both grabbing an inner tube as they head up the stairs. They ride all of the lower slides before deciding to head up to the next level where the higher slides are. They switch out their inner tubes for a double seated one, Lexa offering to carry it up. They find themselves waiting in a line with kids of all ages. A few older people who look closer to their age joke around with the teenage boy who is giving the go ahead for people to slide down. They inch closer as people go down two by two. A few younger kids wait eagerly ahead of them as the guy begins to direct them, spacing them out to give everyone time to get to the bottom before sending the next batch down.  
  
“You ladies having fun today?”  
  
Clarke looks up at him and smiles. “So far yeah, the water is nice.”  
  
“Yeah it’s definitely hot today.” He says as he gives Clarke the once over.  
  
Clarke remains oblivious as she watches the last remaining kids try to maneuver the inner tube into the entrance of the slide.  
  
Lexa however noticed his behavior immediately, moving the inner tube to cover as much of Clarke as she could. The boy looks back at her with a slight glare. She raises an eyebrow in slight challenge as she sends the glare right back.  
  
Clarke grabs onto the the raft and pulls it into the entrance.  
  
“You should come back up and visit, the rest of the slides are pretty great.”  
  
“Uhm.” Clarke looks to Lexa not sure where this is coming from.  
  
Lexa motions for her to get onto the raft. “Sorry kid, she’s too old for you and she’s way out of your league.”  
  
“What?” Clarke says more to herself than anyone else, completely unaware of the exchange that happened right in front of her.  
  
He rolls his eyes as he motions for them to slide down.  
  
Reaching the bottom they both hop off the raft and wade through the pool to the exit.  
  
“What was that about?” Clarke asks confused.  
  
“He was drooling all over you, that’s what that was about.” Lexa drags the raft over to the other abandoned ones as they climb out of the pool.  
  
“He was not.” Clarke says unbelieving.  
  
“He really was. The boys in this park are so thirsty, it’s unbelievable. I told you, you look great.” Lexa says with a not so happy look on her face.  
  
Clarke links her arm with Lexa’s as they walk. “You don’t have to be jealous Lexa.” She says in a mocking tone, mimicking her previous words.  
  
Lexa gives her a side eye, “Shush you.” She pulls her arm from Clarke’s grasp and wraps it around her shoulders. “Let’s go hang out in the lazy river for a bit.”  
  
“You don’t want to try the rest of the slides?”  
  
“No I think I’ve filled my slide quota for the day.”  
  
“If you’re sure.”  
  
“Yeah I’m sure.”  
  
Lexa leads the pair toward one of the many entrances of the river, allowing Clarke to walk down the steps first into the water. They swim for a little bit, letting the flowing water do most of the work. Eventually they come across an empty inner tube and Lexa swims over to grab it. She pushes it in Clarke’s direction. “Hop on.”  
  
“What about you?” Clarke says as she climbs up into the large ring, letting her feet dangle over the side.  
  
“I can just hang on yours, we can be like Jack and Rose on Titanic.” Clarke grins down at her as Lexa swims back over to her, resting the upper half of her body on the side of the ring. Lexa steers them around in the water with her legs as they float on.  
  
“This is nice.” Lexa says after they sit in a comfortable silence for a few moments. She lays her head down against her arm as she lifts her hand from the water and drips water onto Clarke’s knee, watching as it moves down her skin onto the raft.  
  
“It is.” Clarke lets her arms dangle at her sides as her fingertips skim along the top of the water. She watches Lexa for a moment before asking, “Are you having fun?”  
  
“I am, with the exception of all the thirsty boys running around here.”  
  
Clarke laughs at her response. “I meant in general. Being here. In America. With me.” She slowly trails off.  
  
“Of course, America is pretty great. Mind you I haven’t seen a lot of it, but what I have seen I’ve liked so far. And you, you’re alright.” Lexa shrugs.  
  
Clarke rolls her eyes and splashes water at Lexa.  
  
“Hey now, watch yourself. You’re not exactly in a place of power sitting in the raft.” Lexa leans back away from the inner tube swimming freely in front of Clarke for a moment.  
  
“Oh yeah? What are you going to do?” Clarke challenges her.  
  
“Do? You really think that little of me that I would try to get revenge?” Lexa swims a little closer and grabs onto Clarke’s ankles, hanging on as they drift. Slowly she moves her hands up Clarke’s shins.  
  
Clarke swallows hard as she watches Lexa, her heart beginning to pound in her chest. Little did Clarke know they were about to pass under a sculpture of rocks that was made to look like a small cave. Water was pouring out of certain areas of the ceiling, but Clarke was far too distracted by Lexa to hear the sound of rushing water behind her until it was too late. Lexa moves out of the way just as the water comes pouring down over Clarke’s head, completely drenching her. After passing through the waterfall she looks completely shocked at Lexa, her hair matted to her head.  
  
Lexa can’t hold back her laughter as Clarke just continues to stare at her. “I’m going to get you back for that.” Clarke says in all seriousness.  
  
“You splashed me, you started it.” Lexa continues to laugh.  
  
Clarke jumps as best as she can out of the inner tube to grab Lexa, but she’s too fast for her. They have an all out splashing war for a few minutes before they tire.  
  
“I can’t believe you did that.” Clarke pouts.  
  
“I’m sorry, the opportunity arose. I had to take it.” Lexa says as she swims back for the raft. “c’mon hop back in.”  
  
“You can’t be serious.” Clarke says even as she swims closer.  
  
“Yes I’m serious, get back in.” Lexa swing the raft around in Clarke’s direction.  
  
“If you do that again I will make you regret it.”  
  
“Yeah yeah just remember who started it.”  
  
Clarke climbs back into the raft, only this time Lexa hangs on from the back, wrapping her arms around her shoulders. Clarke wraps her hand loosely around her wrist so she can’t sneak away this time.  
  
“Just a nice easy stroll.” Lexa says softly in her ear as she rests her chin on her shoulder.  
  
“Why do I get the feeling you've got other plans.” Clarke says skeptically.  
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about Miss Griffin.”  
  
Clarke leans her head back onto Lexa’s shoulder.  
  
“I didn’t mean it you know.” Lexa says after a moment.  
  
“Mean what?” Clarke asks as she stares up at the clear blue sky.  
  
“I think you’re more than just alright.”  
  
“Really?” Clarke smiles.  
  
“Yeah,” Lexa squeezes her a little tighter around her shoulders. “You’re pretty great.”  
  
“You think so?” Clarke’s smile blooms into a grin.  
  
“Mmhmm.” Lexa nods.  
  
They float there, just enjoying the silence. Until the sound of falling water catches Clarke’s attention this time.  
  
“Oh no, not again.”  
  
“Oh yes.” Lexa says mischievously, dragging her closer to the next approaching waterfall.  
  
“You better not.” Clarke warns.  
  
“I’m sorry there’s nothing I can do.” Lexa says sadly with a shrug. They’re just about to pass under the falling water.  
  
“Lexa no!”  
  
“Lexa yes!”  
  
Just as Lexa is about to slip away Clarke tightens her grip on Lexa’s arm, pulling her under the water with her. They both come up sputtering, but instead of shock like Clarke expected, Lexa is laughing again.  
  
“That wasn’t so bad.”  
  
Clarke launches her self off the raft at Lexa again, dunking her under this time.  
  
~~~~~  
  
After both are fully clothed again, Clarke is putting her damp hair up into a messy bun while Lexa attempts to get the last bit of water from her hair. Clarke keeps looking up at Lexa, but every time Lexa looks back she looks away shyly. Trying to steal one more glance, Clarke finds Lexa with her eyes firmly on her.  
  
“What are you looking at trouble maker?” Clarke eyes her.  
  
“You look cute with your hair like that.”  
  
“I probably look like a washed up mess.” Clarke throws her backpack over her shoulder.  
  
“You don’t.” Lexa folds up her towel and sticks it into her own bag.  
  
“You’re just trying to make me feel better after what you did in the river.” Clarke crosses her arms and pouts.  
  
Lexa can’t help but crack a smile. “I mean it, you look nice.”  
  
Clarke’s pout turns into a smile. “Have you ever played mini golf?”  
  
Lexa ponders for a moment. “Not that I recall. My friends and I don’t usually go out and do crazy things like this. We mostly go out to eat or hang out at bars, the occasional concert here and there.  
  
“Awesome. They have a small course on the other side of the park, do you want to give it a shot?”  
  
“Sure, it sounds like fun.”  
  
Together they walk away from the locker area in the direction of the golf course, Clarke isn’t sure if the boy behind the counter is watching them or not but she throws her arm up around Lexa’s shoulder anyway. Lexa gives her a smile, unaware of Clarke being possessive again. After paying for a round of golf they both head out onto the course.  
  
“Alright prepare to have your ass handed to you.” Clarke say as she lines the ball up in the small hole on the ground before taking her first swing. The ball bounces off the side wall and veers in the direction of the larger hole in the ground, but passes by and bounces off another wall before coming to a stop a few inches from her goal.  
  
Lexa places the ball down on the ground ready to swing when Clarke stops her.  
  
“Your hand placement is all wrong.”  
  
Lexa looks up with a smile, “Please feel free to give direction, I have no clue what I’m doing.”  
  
Clarke leans her club up against a tree and walks over behind Lexa. She wraps her arms around her, pressing her chest against her back. Her bikini is still damp and a little cold from the water, she swears she can feel Lexa shiver in her arms. She places her hands over hers on the club, adjusting them accordingly. She moves her arms with Lexa’s as she tries a practice swing. “Nice and easy.” She says softly into her ear, her voice low and raspy. She feels Lexa take a deep breath against her chest as she watches over her shoulder. Lexa purses her lips together before nodding. Clarke moves to step back, her fingertips trailing up her arms as she pulls away, it’s not lost on her that she feels the beginnings of goosebumps on her skin. “Now you try.”  
  
Lexa hesitates for a moment trying to get her focus back on the ball again. Carefully she takes her swing and the ball moves down the fake green grass, bouncing off the wall, it changes direction and rolls straight into the cup. Her first hole in one.  
  
Lexa turns to Clarke, her arms raised in triumph. “Did you see that?!” Her excitement overflowing.  
  
Clarke laughs at her enthusiasm. “Nice shot.” She congratulates her.  
  
Twenty or so minutes later they’re reaching the end of the course, Lexa is leading in the game.  
  
“How is this possible? How are you this good?” Clarke asks in disbelief after Lexa sinks another hole in one.  
  
“I had an excellent teacher.” Lexa grins as she crouches down to pull her ball out of the cup.  
  
“I’m usually so good at this. Not as good as you apparently.”  
  
“It’s beginners luck.” Lexa leans against a hand rail as she watches Clarke line up her shot.  
  
“It feels like you’ve been doing this your whole life.” Clarke rolls her eyes as her ball misses it’s mark again. She takes a few more swings before finally knocking it in. “Alright one more hole, let’s get this over with.”  
  
~~~~~  
  
“I can’t believe how badly I lost.” Clarke throws her hands up in the air in defeat, as they head back to the car.  
  
“We can go back in for a rematch if you want.” Lexa offers.  
  
“No. How are you at bowling?” Clarke turns to her suddenly, her face hopeful.  
  
“I played a few times as a kid but that was a long time ago. So I have no idea.”  
  
“We’ll have to go play one night then. See how far your beginners luck stretches.”  
  
They hop into the car and buckle up before Clarke pulls out of the parking lot to head home.  
  
“How are you holding up? Tired?” The sun is beginning to set.  
  
“I’m okay. Not sure if that’s because we’ve been up walking around the last few hours or not though.”  
  
“How about we get some dinner from out and go home and spend the rest of the night on the couch watching mindless television?” Clarke glances over at Lexa and raises her eyebrows in question.  
  
“Sounds like a plan.”  
  
~~~~~  
  
“I can’t believe we forgot the sunscreen. That’s such an amateur move.” Lexa winces as she looks over her shoulder into the mirror at her shoulders and upper back that were visible from under her loose tank top. They both had to take cold showers to help with the sting, but standing here Lexa can’t help but feel like her skin is redder than before she took her shower.  
  
“It’s my fault, I’m sorry. It’s not like I wasn’t born and raised here, I should know better.” Clarke rifles through the cupboard under the sink and pulls out a bottle of aloe vera. Standing she grabs Lexa’s wrist, “C’mon.” She pulls her along to the living room motioning for her to sit down on the couch. Clarke sits beside her, pulling one foot underneath her as she pours some gel into her hand and as carefully as she can starts rubbing it onto Lexa’s shoulder. She doesn’t realize Lexa is watching her as she works.  
  
“I had fun today. Sunburn aside.”  
  
“I’m glad.” Clarke looks up from her shoulder to her eyes, giving her a smile. She turns her attention back to her task, slowly sliding her hand under the the strap of Lexa’s tank top to evenly coat her shoulders and upper back. She can feel Lexa taking in a slow steady breath as she moves her had across her shoulder blades. Subtly she looks over at her face, which is tilted down looking at her hands which are moving up and down her thighs. She can see her softly biting her bottom lip.  
  
“Am I hurting you?”  
  
Lexa looks up at her and shakes her head, “No.” Before averting her attention back down at her hands again.  
  
Clarke can’t be sure if it’s just from being in the sun all day or not but she thinks Lexa might be blushing slightly. A grin slowly makes its way across her face as she finishes up Lexa’s other shoulder. “All done.”  
  
“Do you want me to do you?”  
  
Clarke raises her eyebrows playfully, knowing full well what Lexa meant.  
  
“Your shoulders I mean.” Lexa’s eyes widen, her cheeks reddening further. Yep she was definitely blushing.  
  
“Please.” Clarke moves to sit between Lexa’s legs on the floor giving her direct access to her shoulders. Clarke watches Lexa’s reflection in the TV as she shakes her head and moves her lips silently as if she’s chastising herself. It takes everything to not laugh. She moves her arms up to rest on Lexa’s thighs so she can reach her sunburn easily, resting her palms against her knees. She listens as the lid pops open on the bottle and little bubbles popping as the gel is squeezed out of the container into Lexa’s palm. She’s almost positive she can feel a nervous shake in Lexa’s hand as she softly begins to massage the gel into her skin. Wanting to ease Lexa’s nerves she slowly stars to rub her thumbs back and forth on the insides of her knees, she can feel Lexa’s hands still for a moment before more steadily continuing.  
  
“Okay all done.” Lexa says softly.  
  
Tilting her head back Clarke looks up at Lexa upside down. “Thanks.”  
  
Neither of them make a move to get up.  
  
“How about we hit Disneyland tomorrow? It’s an all day thing, especially if you’ve never been, so we won’t get back until late.”  
  
“Sure.” Lexa is starting to get that sleepy eyed look again.  
  
“Okay, I’ll get lunches ready if you want to go pack for the day?”  
  
Lexa nods her approval as they both begin to stand.  
  
“Don’t forget to throw the sunscreen into the bag.” Clarke calls out to Lexa as she disappears into the bedroom.  
  
“It’s number one on the list.” She calls back.  
  
Clarke smiles as she goes about making them some sandwiches for their trip. She’s very happy with how today went. She was afraid she screwed everything up earlier that morning but Lexa seemed to be back to normal. Pulling a marker out of one the drawers in the kitchen she carefully draws out a raccoon with Mickey ears on it’s head on a sandwich baggy. Sliding Lexa’s sandwich in she placed it into the insulated lunch bag. On her sandwich bag she drew a caricature of herself looking sad with a golf club, before sticking it into the lunch bag as well. Looking at the clock she see’s it’s still a little early but if they don’t go to sleep soon they’re both going to be exhausted tomorrow. Quickly she cleans up her mess in the kitchen, sticking the lunch bag into the fridge, ready for tomorrow.  
  
Heading back to the bedroom she finds Lexa face down on the bed, trying her best to stay off her sunburn.  
  
“Poor thing.”  
  
Lexa grunts in response.  
  
“I can get some ice for you if you want.” Clarke goes about pulling out some clothes to wear so she doesn’t have to do it tomorrow. Walking closer she sets the alarm for 6:30am.  
  
“No I’m okay.” Lexa watches her from her position on the bed.  
  
Clarke disappears out of the room for a moment before returning with a wet wash cloth. She squeezes it lightly letting cold water drip down onto Lexa’s inflamed skin, earning her a small hiss from Lexa.  
  
“That’s cold.”  
  
“That’s the point.” She folds the cloth in half and gently lays it down over one of Lexa’s shoulders to help cool it.  
  
Lexa hums in approval.  
  
“Better?”  
  
Lexa nods against the pillow.  
  
“I’ll get you another one.” She leaves and comes back with another that’s just as cold as the first. She crawls over Lexa and slides under the light sheet before placing the other cloth on the opposite shoulder, and flipping the other one over that was already warm against her skin.  
  
Lexa turns her head so she’s facing Clarke.  
  
“Thank you.” She looks at her fondly.

“Anytime.” Half crawling over Lexa she reaches over and shuts the light off, careful not to brush her shoulders before laying back down next to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So things are starting to heat up, pun intended. (Because sunburn. I'm terrible at this.)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, already started working on the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa spend the day at the happiest place on earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I think it's my longest yet. I did get a little lazy editing this one so forgive my spelling/grammar. Also I'm sorry if I'm killing you with the slow burn but we'll get there I promise!!

The alarm goes off promptly at 6:30 am startling both of them awake. Lexa reaches over and flicks the little switch silencing the incessant beeping.  
  
"Ten more minutes." Clarke pleads as she pulls the pillow over her face.  
  
"Clarke." Lexa says in a sing song voice as she tries to pull the pillow away.  
  
"No," Clarke whines, doing her best to hold on.   
  
"You have to get up if we want to be there when the gates open."   
  
Clarke whines again and pulls the covers tighter around herself. "Don't wanna." She mumbles into the pillow.   
  
"Clarke I need help putting sunscreen on my shoulders, they're still tender."  
  
Clarke groans in response.  
  
Lexa scoots out of the bed, letting her feet dangle over the side. "Do you think I could get the boy at the water park to come do it for me?" She asks innocently over her shoulder.  
  
Clarke sits up abruptly. "Okay I'm up. You said you needed help with something?" Her hair sticks out at random places.  
  
Lexa grins at her before grabbing her clothes for the day and going to change. "Should I bring a jacket?" She calls out down the hall.  
  
Clarke makes some form of noise from the bedroom that Lexa is assuming is a confirmation that she should. Coming back in she finds Clarke laying back down but not asleep, as she stares sleepily up at the ceiling.   
  
"Get up woman," Lexa says as she jumps onto the bed next to her, making Clarke bounce a little on the mattress.   
  
Clarke makes another nonsensical noise before pulling herself to sit up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.  
  
Placing the bottle of sunscreen on the bed next to Clarke she turns to face away from her. Reaching behind herself she pulls her shirt up over her head but not fully pulling it off so it's still covering her chest.   
  
Clarke's eyes widen at the sight of Lexa's almost bare back in front of her. The straps of her black bra standing out prominently against her skin. Her skin which is completely smooth and flawless, with the exception of the burn marks from the sun. The early morning light streaming in from the window makes her skin appear as if it's glowing. She trails her eyes from the tan lines at the base of her neck down her spine, her fingertips aching to trace the same path.  
  
"Clarke?" Lexa asks after a moment when Clarke doesn't make a move.  
  
Clarke snaps her head up in attention. "Sorry," she mumbles, quickly grabbing the bottle of sunscreen to smooth it over her shoulders. She feels like her cheeks are burning far more than her own reddened shoulders.   
  
Twenty minutes later the pair are heading out the door, Clarke locking it behind her. They head to the 24 hour Starbucks around the corner first, because Clarke won't make it very far without a little caffeine. After receiving their drinks they pull away from the drive thru, Lexa grins at her from the passenger seat. "You're not a morning person are you?"  
  
Clarke grunts in response, taking a sip of her chai latte, "Never have been, never will be."   
  
It's not long before they make it onto the freeway headed in the direction of Anaheim. Lexa looks out the window the majority of the time, trying to absorb it all in.   
  
"You guys really do have a lot of palm trees here."  
  
"Wouldn't be California without them." Clarke replies from behind the wheel.   
  
“What is that?” Lexa asks suddenly.  
  
“What?” Clarke’s eyes skim along the view in front of her not seeing anything out of the ordinary.  
  
“That.” Lexa points ahead of them.  
  
“I don’t see anything.” Clarke says confused.  
  
“How can you not? It’s like a giant tangled knot.”  
  
“The freeway overpass?” Clarke looks over at her baffled.  
  
“Yes! There’s like 10 different ramps going in all directions, what is this mess?”   
  
Clarke laughs at Lexa’s confused expression. “They get a little excited with their freeways out here.”  
  
“Apparently.”  
  
Before they know it they’re pulling into the Disneyland parking structure, waiting in a small line of cars.  
  
“Are you excited?” Clarke asks, her own excitement evident in her tone  
  
“It is the happiest place on earth right?” Lexa smiles over at her.  
  
“That’s what they keep telling everyone.” Clarke reaches for her backpack in the back seat to pull out her wallet so she can pay for parking.  
  
“I think it will be.”   
  
“Yeah?” Clarke pulls forward and rolls down her window, waiting for the attendant at the booth to turn his attention to them.  
  
“Mmhmm.” Lexa nods her head and looks out her window before softly saying, “You’ll be there.”  
  
Clarke looks over at Lexa when she hears her say that, a sudden flutter in her stomach.  
  
“Good morning.”  
  
Clarke turns back to the window and smiles at the attendant, “Hi.” A slight blush to her cheeks.  
  
~~~~~  
  
“Do you have everything?” Clarke asks as she comes around to the passenger door.  
  
“Yep.” Lexa closes the door to the car so Clarke can remotely lock it. Pulling out her phone she takes a picture of the pillar that has a picture of Mickey on it with a letter and number.   
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
“So we don’t forget where we parked.”  
  
“I don’t think we’ll forget where we parked Lexa.”   
  
“Hey you never know. A lot can happen today.”   
  
“Nerd.”  
  
They head to the large escalator that will take them down to ground level where the trams await, Lexa motions for Clarke to take the lead. Getting onto the moving stairs Clarke ends up on a step lower with her back facing Lexa. She feels Lexa rest her hands on her shoulders, and then her chin on top of her head.   
  
“This place looks huge.” Lexa says as they slowly move downward.   
  
Nearing the bottom of the escalator Lexa removes her chin from the top of Clarke’s head and slides her hands from her shoulders down her arms before letting go. Clarke glances back at her with a shy smile. They bump shoulders occasionally as they head over to wait in line for the tram, neither making much of a move to give the other one more space.  
  
“I feel so out of place, I don’t have on anything Disney.” Lexa says as she looks around at other park attendee’s.  
  
“That’s okay, we’ll get you some ears when we get in there.”  
  
“What about you? You don’t have any ears.”   
  
“I have some they’re just at my moms house in my childhood bedroom.”   
  
“Do I get to see your room when we go visit your mom?”  
  
“If you’d like, it’s nothing spectacular, the walls are a bit of a mess with the many things I stuck on them, but it’s what I used to call home.  
  
“I’d like to yeah. It’s a part of you.”  
  
The tram arrives a moment later and they pile on, scooting close together so they can get as many people on as they can. A group of older teenage boys sit in the row in front of them, chatting away. Clarke unconsciously wraps her arm around Lexa, her arm resting on the back of the seat as the tram begins to move, her eyes suspiciously moving from one teenage face to the next.   
  
“Everything okay Clarke?”  
  
“Hm?” Clarke turns her head in Lexa’s direction.  
  
“You look a little grumpy there.” The corner of her lips turning up into a small smile.   
  
“I’m fine.” Clarke says innocently before turning her attention forward again.  
  
Within a few minutes they arrive in Downtown Disney where they disembark from the tram and head over toward the park, swinging through security to have their bags checked, then jump in line to purchase tickets for the day. After buying their tickets they go wait in the long queue with the hundreds of other people and right at 8am the gates are opened and everyone begins to file in.   
  
Clarke can’t help but stare at Lexa as she tries to absorb everything as they walk down Main Street.  
  
“This place looks amazing.” Lexa says as her eyes slowly trail along from one building to the next.  
  
“I used to come once a year with my parents when I was a child. But we stopped coming after Dad-,” Clarke stops for a moment looking down the street, trying to curb her sudden emotion. She feels Lexa’s fingers lightly grasp at her wrist, turning she sees a sadness in her eyes.  
  
“I’m okay.” She gives Lexa the bravest smile she can muster.  
  
Lexa loops her arms through Clarke’s and pulls her along down Main Street.  
  
“Where do we go first?” Lexa asks, trying to distract Clarke.  
  
“Probably best to start in Tomorrowland. The lines always become outrageous as the day progresses.”  
  
“Tomorrowland it is.”   
  
Clarke leads the way through the park, they end up riding everything in Tomorrowland starting with the ever popular Space Mountain and finishing up with Buzz Lightyear's Astro Blasters where the pair got super competitive trying to shoot at the small targets on the wall, Clarke stealing away a win with a significant lead.   
  
Heading out of the space themed land they head in the direction of Fantasyland, where a large mountain with snow on the top comes into view. You can see holes in the mountain where carts race through.   
  
“What’s this one called?” Lexa says as she peers up.  
  
“The Matterhorn, it’s a bobsled ride, but it’s on a track.”   
  
Suddenly a loud roar echoes out of the mountain followed by screams. Lexa looks at Clarke with wide eyes.   
  
“What was that?”  
  
“Oh it’s nothing.” Clarke waves her had dismissively.  
  
“Nothing? Clarke there are people screaming on that ride, why?”  
  
“There’s a monster.” Clarke says with a bit of mischief in her eye.  
  
“A monster?”  
  
“Mmhmm.”  
  
“Are you going to fill me in on why?”  
  
“Nope.” Clarke shakes her head with a smile.  
  
Lexa is startled again as she looks up when she hears more screams.  
  
“I’ll protect you don’t worry.” Clarke squeezes her shoulder.  
  
Lexa looks back down at Clarke a little apprehensive, “You better.”  
  
They make their way slowly through the line before making it to the front. The seating in the carts go two by two, one person sitting in front of another. Clarke decides to hop in first and buckles her seat belt as Lexa sits between her legs and buckles her own. Clarke hesitantly snakes her arms around Lexa’s waist, when Lexa doesn’t protest she  pulls her back against her chest. She watches as Lexa’s hands wrap around the handle bars on the sides, the skin on her knuckles becoming a little white with how hard she’s clinging to them.  
  
“You’re safe,” Clarke says in her ear. “I’ve got you.” She feels Lexa relax a little against her before the cart begins to move. Slowly they make their ascent up the track, the cart making a loud clicking sound as it moves upward. Once they reach the peak the cart begins to move in a spiral descent. They pass another cart as they swing through one of the open caverns in the mountain giving them a view of the resort. Suddenly they move into a dark tunnel, rounding a corner there stands an abominable snowman reaching out for them, his roar echoing throughout the small tunnel. Clarke hears Lexa’s scream as she leans in the opposite direction as they fly by the monster back out into the sunlight. Clarke can’t hold back the laughter which earns her a glare from Lexa, who eventually can’t help but laugh as well. They make their way down, splashing into a small pool of water at the bottom before coming to a stop to wait for other passengers to load and unload.   
  
Lexa turns in Clarke’s lap to glare at her again since she is still laughing.  
  
“That was adorable.” Clarke says as she holds her stomach from laughing too hard.  
  
“You should have told me!” Lexa complains.  
  
“I told you I was going to keep you safe,” Clarke grins at her.  
  
Lexa folds her arms in protest, turning back around and leans back against Clarke’s chest. “My heart’s still pounding.”   
  
Clarke wraps her arms around Lexa’s waist again, resting her chin on her shoulder. “I wouldn’t let anything bad happen to you, I promise.”  
  
Lexa lifts one of her hands with her little finger extended. “Pinky promise?”   
  
Clarke grins into her shoulder and wraps her own little finger around Lexa’s.  
  
“Pinky promise.”   
  
They make their way through Fantasyland trying out a few of the small kid rides and skipping a few of the others because the lines were too long. Eventually making their way over to It's A Small World.   
  
"I don't know if I'm ready for this, I heard the song gets stuck in your head for the rest of the day." Lexa looks at Clarke unsure.  
  
"You have to try it at least once. That way it can stick with you for the rest of your life."   
  
"And I want that?" Lexa looks confused.  
  
"No. But if it has to stick with me, you should have to experience it too so I'm not alone."  
  
“Fair enough.” Lexa caves.  
  
Forty minutes later they exit the ride.   
  
"Oh my god that's going to stick with me forever." Lexa rubs her hands on her face.   
  
"Thank you for braving it for me. I appreciate the solidarity." Clarke bumps her elbow into Lexa’s arm, earning her a smile.  
  
"Anything for you," Lexa bumps back.   
  
"Are you feeling hungry?"  
  
"What do you have in mind?"  
  
"I was thinking something cold, it's getting kind of hot out here."   
  
"Yeah that would be nice."  
  
Clarke ponders for a moment trying to weigh the options. "Have you ever had a root beer float, sans the root beer, I know you don't have that."  
  
"I have not. What's in it?"  
  
"You'll see. C'mon." Clarke cocks her head to the side motioning for Lexa to follow.  
  
Reaching their destination the pair wait in line looking over at the menu.  
  
"Goodness I feel like I'm getting diabetes just standing here breathing. It smells like pure sugar in here."   
  
"One of the many smells of Disneyland." Clarke smirks. "Okay so being as you haven't tried the root beer we bought the other night, how about you get a flavor you know you like, just in case."  
  
Looking through the options Lexa decides on a Coke float. They purchase their treat, choosing to share just in case Lexa didn't like it and find a table back in the direction they came.  
  
"So a scoop of ice cream and soda. You guys are wild."  
  
"Don't knock it until you try it. You take the first bite." Clarke slides the clear cup across the table to her. Pulling the lunch bag from her backpack Clarke places the sandwiches on the table, drawings facing up.  
  
Lexa looks down and laughs at the cute drawing. “A raccoon?”  
  
“Yeah, because you were wearing sunglasses most of yesterday and it shows.” Clarke motions to her face indicating the slight difference in skin tone from the sun glasses.  
  
“Clever.” Lexa says sarcastically, sticking her spoon into the cup she scrapes some ice cream off the foamy clump and puts it in her mouth. She scrunches her face up in what could be determined as disgust and let's out an almost guttural moan.  
  
"Is that good?" Clarke asks unsure.  
  
"Oh my god Clarke this is amazing."  
  
"Oh good, I wasn't sure."  
  
"America what are you doing to me? I'm going to leave this place 10 kilos heavier."  
  
"I'm not sure how much that is, being as we don’t use the metric system, but I'm sure it'll be worth it."  
  
Lexa can't help but laugh as she takes another scoop and slides the cup back to Clarke.  
  
After they finish they toss their trash and head back into the park.  
  
"It's so hot out here. But it's not humid, which I love."  
  
"Yeah we usually have pretty dry summers here. I hate the humidity."  
  
"You're not gonna like summers where I live then." Lexa glances over towards Clarke.  
  
“I guess we’ll just have to find out and see.“ Clarke replies. "How about we find an indoor ride?"  
  
"Yes please."  
  
"Pirates of the Caribbean it is." Clarke turns their direction and they head into Adventureland.  
  
The line is a bit long but Clarke leads them into the left line which takes them into the more shaded area.  
  
"So when am I going to meet your friends?"   
  
The two stand side by side facing the direction the line was headed, not much space between them.  
  
"I was gonna ask Octavia if they wanted to go camping with us this weekend," Clarke feels the side of Lexa's hand brush against hers for a moment. "I figured we could go for a few days maybe?" Her hand brushes against Clarke's again only this time she feels Lexa's little finger as it curls in and extends again, then tentatively wraps around her own, their hands connected by one finger as they dangle between them. Clarke isn't sure what to do so she keeps talking like nothing happened, looking straight ahead. "I thought maybe we could go fishing." She steals a side glance in Lexa's direction hoping to see any sign of how she's feeling right now. She sees her biting her lip nervously as she looks down at her feet, scuffing one along the concrete. She looks away before she gets caught, "Maybe go for a hike."  
  
"That sounds nice. I've never been camping before." Lexa replies softly as her finger gently applies pressure around Clarke's.  
  
"It's um," Clarke pauses for a moment, the flutter in her stomach taking over her ability to speak. "It's a lot of fun." She gently squeezes back as she tries hard to control the smile trying to take over her face.  
  
The line moves forward slowly and they make small talk about different aspects of the park. Neither make eye contact but they also never let their fingers unlink.   
  
After 30 minutes they finally reach the front, the line attendant asking them to line up in the back row for the next boat. When the gate opens their fingers finally detach as Clarke moves into the boat first, sliding over to the middle, Lexa following in behind her. They sit close together, their knees leaning against each other. They sit in silence as the rest of the boat fills up until their ride begins.  
  
Slowly they float along in the water of what's made to look like a bayou, small fireflies flicker over the water as they drift in the dark. Clarke can just barely see Lexa's hand that is resting on her thigh. She slowly moves her hand up to her own thigh before inching over and brushing their little fingers again. Their fingers move against each other as if in a dance, softly caressing one another as they move.   
  
They pass an old makeshift wooden house with an old man on the porch, the sound of a banjo can be heard from inside. They both turn their heads to observe but their attention is really on their hands as the move over closer to each other, both slowly moving their hands closer together, one sliding over the other. The moment is broken by the sounds of screams up ahead.  
  
Lexa finally turns her eyes on Clarke, "Again? Really?"  
  
Clarke can't help but laugh, "There's a drop up ahead."  
  
"A drop?"  
  
"It's not bad I promise."  
  
"Then why are people screaming?"  
  
Clarke can hear the nervousness in Lexa's voice. Deciding to make the move, hoping it will bring Lexa some comfort, she slides her hand into Lexa's fully, intertwining their fingers. "You're safe." She says softly while giving Lexa's hand a gentle squeeze.  
  
In the dim light she watches as Lexa's eyes roam over her face before nodding. The sound of rushing water gets louder the closer they get, Lexa's grip progressively getting tighter. Their boat stops at the top for a moment before plunging into darkness just long enough to feel your stomach give you the feeling of falling. They slide into a cavern that is lit with enough lights to see.   
  
Clarke squeezes her hand, "See?"  
  
"You really should give be more warning before we get on rides," Lexa says as she loosens her grip a little.   
  
"Sometimes you have to live life on the edge Lexa."  
  
"I prefer things being planned out and orderly. No edges for me thanks."  
  
"Don't worry I'll pull you back before you fall.”  
  
Lexa looks down at their clasped hands in her lap and slowly begins to rub her thumb in circles on the back of Clarke’s hand, oblivious to the scenes of the ride around them.   
  
Clarke can’t tare her eyes away from Lexa, her soft expression as she looks down. After a moment Lexa looks up and there eyes meet. They gaze back and forth at each other until Clarke can’t take the increasing beat of her own heart any longer, turning her face she rests her head against her shoulder. She can feel Lexa rest her cheek against the top of her head, she can’t help but feel like they fit together like puzzle pieces.  
  
They float on through each scene, Clarke signing along to A Pirates Life For Me making Lexa laugh. They finally make it to the end and exit the ride.   
  
“Wow I was so comfortable I was starting to get sleepy.” Lexa stretches.  
  
Clarke can’t stop her eyes from wandering down as Lexa’s shirt rides up a little around her waist.  
  
“Yeah it always does that to me too.” She mumbles.  
  
“Alright what’s next?”  
  
“Do you like pineapple?”  
  
“I do.” Lexa nods her affirmation.  
  
“They have what they call Dole Whip here, it’s basically soft serve pineapple ice cream, but it’s really good and since it’s still really hot how about we get some and then go wait for the Haunted Mansion? It gets hot waiting in line as most of the line is in the sun.”  
  
“There won’t be more screams will there?” Lexa gives her a side glare.  
  
“It’s a mellow ride, I promise.”  
  
“Yeah okay. I’m down for more cold things.”  
  
They go purchase their Dole Whip and walk back in the direction they just came to get in line for the Haunted Mansion. Waiting in line they don’t talk much, just passing the sweet concoction back and forth as they share. They zig zag back and forth in the line, scooting along the rails as they face each other. They find themselves trying to steal glances at each other before Clarke feels courage enough to just openly look at her. A group of teenage girls stand behind them in line talking about some guy, it’s hard not to eaves drop.  
  
“He’s so hot though.”  
  
Clarke looks back and forth between Lexa’s eyes, while Lexa tries hard to hold her gaze.  
  
“Like I don’t think I’ve ever seen a more beautiful specimen.”  
  
Clarke’s lips turn up into a smile as she gives Lexa a once over playfully, raising her eyebrows for a moment as if to say she agrees with the statement.  
  
Lexa tries hard not to laugh as she rolls her eyes, she taps the front of her shoe to Clarke’s, a slight blush to her cheeks. They bump shoulders as they make their way through the line, finally making it inside. They make their way through the house before finally making it to the buggy that will carry them through the ride. Hopping in, the little door closes and their ride begins. They listen to the voice over tell them about appropriate ride etiquette as they subtly inch closer to each other.  
  
They make their way through the ride, mostly in the dark. “It’s actually kind of cold in here.” Clarke says just above a whisper. Next thing she knows Lexa is leaning her forehead into the side of her face. She involuntarily closes her eyes, her lips parting slightly as she takes in a small gasp of air. Lexa’s face moves lower as she nuzzles just below her ear, her nose and lips brushing against her neck, not quite kissing but grazing. Clarke can feel Lexa exhale a shaky breath, the warm air flowing over her skin. Clarke’s own breath hitching in her throat. Lexa’s hand slowly slides into hers again as she pulls away slowly, dropping her forehead to her shoulder before turning to rest her head on her shoulder. Clarke swallows hard hoping the other girl can’t hear her heart pounding. Clarke does her best to pay attention to the ride, but her thoughts are far from it. She hopes Lexa can't feel her hand sweating. Thankfully by the end of the ride her heart has roughly gone back to a semi normal pace, if you could call it that.   
  
When they exit the ride they both squint at the sudden change of light. "How about one more ride and then we go get some dinner? The line for this one is usually pretty long in the summer," Clarke motions behind her to Splash Mountain. "This one will definitely cool us down though.” She trails off realizing the double meaning behind her words.  
  
Lexa smiles and nods, "Okay." They don't have to walk far before finding the end of the line.   
  
~~~~~  
  
“I’m soaked!” Clarke says as she grabs at the front of her shirt pulling it away from her body.  
  
Lexa laughs as she awkwardly walks beside her, looking down at her legs. “It mostly got my pants when we hit the bottom and it splashed over the side.”   
  
“Maybe we should swing by the bathroom so I can change, this is not going to work.” Clarke attempts to wring her shirt out at the waist, the rest of the shirt clinging to her skin.  
  
Lexa looks over at her, her eyes wandering. “Yeah, that could be problematic.” She looks away when she realizes Clarke catches her staring.   
  
“I didn’t think to bring extra clothes, so I’ll just have to switch my shirt for my hoodie.” She smiles when she see’s Lexa nod emphatically, her mind clearly distracted.  
  
Clarke walks them over to the nearest bathroom where she sheds her wet shirt for her jacket. Exiting the stall she finds Lexa over by the hand dryer trying to stick her leg underneath the warm air and dabbing at her pants with a hand full of paper towels.   
  
Lexa looks up when she catches Clarke out of the corner of her eye, “I don’t have anything to change into.” She gives her a sheepish smile.  
  
Clarke smirks at her as she grabs a handful of paper towels to try to help.  
  
~~~~~  
  
After wandering around Downtown Disney while waiting for a table at Rainforest Cafe they finally sit down to dinner.   
  
“This place is cool.” Lexa says as she watches a large animatronic gorilla move and make noise to their left.  
  
“I thought you might like it.” Clarke smiles over at her. Her phone vibrates in her pocket, removing it she see’s she has a text from Octavia.  
  
 **Octavia:** _How’s Disneyland?_  
  
Looking back up at Lexa she watches as her face lights up with excitement at the sudden tropical rainstorm that takes over the restaurant, the lights dimming as thunder and lightening roll through, making the other animatronic animals come to life.  
  
 ** _Clarke:_** _Magical._  
  
 ** _Octavia:_** _I don’t want to distract you but let’s do lunch soon._  
  
 _ **Clarke:**_ _I’ll call you tomorrow._  
  
With that Clarke slides her phone back into her pocket, her full attention back on Lexa.  
  
It’s not long before their food arrives, the pair can’t help but be feel like giggly school girls as they play footsie under the table, sending smiles back and forth to each other as they eat their dinner.   
  
Before long they finish up and head back into the park. They finish up a few more rides and wander through some of the shops, Lexa buying an over sized shirt that says Disneyland on it, Clarke buying a picture frame that she will be putting a picture of the two of them in front of the castle in. They don’t spend much time away from one another. Clarke is finding the longer they spend in the park the less talking they've been doing and the closer they've been getting. When they’re not holding hands they’re finding some way to make some kind of contact, Clarke looping her arm with Lexa’s or Lexa lightly dragging her fingers back and forth between Clarke’s shoulder blades. She isn’t complaining of course.  
  
Soon enough it’s almost time for the fireworks show, they wander around trying to find a good spot. The crowds become almost unbearable as they make their way toward the castle in the middle of the park. They end up sneaking under a rope to slide into a small available spot just big enough for the two of them, their backpacks at their feet, not too far from the castle. Everyone around them is already standing and ready for the show.  
  
Lexa ends up standing behind Clarke with her chin resting on her shoulder, she can feel her body grazing hers in certain spots. Feeling like it's not enough Clarke reaches back and plays with her fingers. She turns her face just slightly so she can see Lexa's out of the corner of her eye, her cheek brushing against Lexa's lightly.  
  
"Did you sleep okay?" Lexa asks out of no where.  
  
"I did, until you made me get up."   
  
"You're the one who wanted to come to Disneyland today."  
  
"I'm just trying to make you see all California has to offer, make you fall in love with it so you won't leave."  
  
Lexa leans the side of her face into Clarke's. "It's working." She says softly.  
  
"Good." Clarke says approvingly. Lexa lets go of her hand and moves them tentatively to rest on her hips, her thumbs resting in the belt loops of her pants. Clarke’s heart spiking once again.  
  
An announcement comes over the pa system telling everyone the show will begin in 5 minutes.  
  
Lexa removes her chin from Clarke’s shoulder and begins to nuzzle it instead. “I’m getting sleepy.”  
  
“Are you?” Clarke makes a move to turn around but her hips are held in place by Lexa’s hands.  
  
“My feet are killing me too.” She mumbles against Clarke’s shoulder.  
  
“We can go after this, we don’t have to stay the rest of the night.”  
  
“Are you sure? I don’t want to make you miss out.”  
  
“I’ve done this tons of times Lexa.”  
  
“I know but I don’t want to ruin your fun.”  
  
“I’m having fun because of you, if you’re tired we can go.”  
  
Lexa hums against her shoulder. A moment later the lights in the park are dimmed as all attention is turned to the castle. It’s not long before the skies are filled with fireworks. A few minutes into the show Clarke feels Lexa’s hands as they slowly slide from her hips around her waist, pulling her back against her chest. She turns her face just enough to be able to see Lexa on her shoulder, her face lighting up in different colors and a small smile on her lips as her eyes roam across the sky. She doesn’t think she has seen anything more beautiful.   
  
It’s not long before Lexa catches her staring, “You’re supposed to be watching the fireworks.” She mumbles against her ear.  
  
Clarke looks back to the sky, a smile firmly on her lips. Lexa then begins to gently rock them side to side as she hums along with the music. Can this girl be anymore perfect? Clarke doesn’t think so.  
  
As soon as the fireworks end they head for the exit along with hundreds of other people. It takes about twenty minutes from exiting the park to get on the next available tram, once again sitting close together so as many people as possible can get on. Clarke drop her head down onto Lexa’s shoulder. Pulling out her phone she goes to take a photo of them, only to see on her screen that Lexa actually has her eyes closed, oblivious to Clarke’s actions. She can’t help but smile as she secretly snaps a photo of them, deciding not to disturb her.  
  
Pulling up to the parking structure Clarke lifts her hand and caresses Lexa’s cheek. “We’re here.” She says softly, bringing her out of her almost slumber.  
  
Lexa blinks rapidly, trying to wake herself up. Reaching for the door handle she climbs out offering her hand back to Clarke to help her down the step.   
  
They finally make it back to the car, both tossing their backpacks into the back seat. They get stuck in a bit of traffic in their drive back to the freeway, but Clarke doesn’t mind as she’s more awake than Lexa.  
  
Noticing how quiet she is being Clarke glances over and finds her looking uncomfortable as ever while dozing with her seat up straight. Reaching over she squeezes Lexa’s hand which makes her eyes pop open as she looks back at Clarke.  
  
“Put your seat back Lex.”  
  
“No I need to stay awake.”  
  
“No you don’t. Put your seat back, you’ll be more comfortable.”  
  
“You need company on your drive home so you don’t get sleepy.” Lexa sits up straighter trying to wake herself up.  
  
Thinking quickly Clarke reaches for her sun visor and pops out a CD from the case attached to it. Popping it into the CD player she turns it up just loud enough to be heard, Sigh No More by Mumford and Sons plays through the speakers. Turning the heater on she leans back in the drivers seat and waits. A few minutes later she takes another glance finding Lexa trying very hard to resist sleep, her head dropping on occasion only to be woken again by the sudden movement.  
  
“Put your seat back.” Clarke tries again.  
  
“Stupid Mumford and Sons,” Lexa mumbles as she adjusts her seat back as far as it will go.   
  
“Worked like a charm,” Clarke says softly as she places her hand on Lexa’s knee, softly moving her fingers in lazy circles.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa finally meets Clarke's friends and they head out for a long weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh this chapter is even longer than the last, who is this person I've become! I thought about breaking it up into two chapters but was like nah why torture the people. So here you go, chapter 6.

Clarke wakes in the late morning, thankfully she closed the blinds before falling into bed the night before, but the clock on the night stand reads 11:07 am. They didn’t get home until almost midnight since there was an accident on the freeway so traffic was backed up for awhile. It wasn’t until they were almost over halfway home that she realized how tired she was.   
  
They had both stumbled into the apartment, trying to make little noise as to not disturb the neighbors. Lexa showered first while Clarke dealt with their bags, before they switched and Lexa collapsed into bed. Clarke had crawled into bed not much longer, snuggling up against Lexa’s back, her heartbeat lulling her to sleep.  
  
Clarke now lays there, too lazy to get out of bed, tracing her fingers over Lexa’s shoulder drawing intricate designs.   
  
“Bom dia.” Lexa mumbles against the pillow before shifting a little so she can turn her face towards Clarke.  
  
“Morning.” Clarke replies, her voice still raspy from sleep. “Sorry if I woke you.” She places her palm more flat against her back as she gently rubs between her shoulder blades.  
  
“I’ve been off and on awake for a little while.”   
  
“Did you sleep okay?” Clarke moves her hand up, tracing her fingertips along the edge of the neckline of Lexa’s tank top.  
  
“Mmhmm. I feel like I got hit by a truck though.”  
  
“That’s how you know you had a good time at Disneyland. If you come home feeling normal and refreshed you didn’t try hard enough.”  
  
Lexa turns her face into the pillow, “Remind me not to try so hard next time.” Comes her muffled reply.  
  
Clarke smiles as she kneads the base of her palm more firmly into Lexa’s back, earning her a groan of approval. “I can make breakfast and we can have a lazy day if you want.”   
  
“I don’t think I could handle anything else honestly.” Lexa says, finally turning her face back toward Clarke.   
  
Clarke brings her hand up and brushes the hair away from Lexa’s face, her eyes watching her fingers as they move through her hair.  
  
“I should call home, check in with everyone.”   
  
“Yeah you probably should. They’re probably starting to think I’ve kidnapped you.”  
  
“I wouldn’t be complaining.” Lexa shrugs, turning over to lay on her back.  
  
Clarke looks up from her hand that was idly playing with Lexa’s curls into her eyes and smiles, “Give it another week, I’m sure you’ll tire of me.”  
  
“Not possible.” Lexa shakes her head animatedly.  
  
“I think I’ll start some laundry while you make your calls.”  
  
“I can help.”   
  
“Enjoy someone doing things for you while you can, you’ll be back to reality soon enough.” Clarke moves to crawl over Lexa to get out of bed. Her left leg gets tangled in the sheets momentarily so she’s semi stuck straddling Lexa’s waist. It hits her when she realizes the compromising position she’s in, a momentary panic seizing her heart. Looking down into Lexa’s face she watches as her lips part just slightly in surprise, her eyes suddenly seeming darker than they were a moment ago, as they trail from her face slowly down her body to where they share contact. The sound of a car horn outside shakes Clarke from her stupor, reaching down she untangles her leg from the sheets as she crawls off of Lexa’s lap. “Sorry.” She mumbles, her face getting redder by the second.  
  
Lexa takes in a breath of air as if she had stopped breathing the moment they made contact. “It’s okay. No worries.” She dismisses, looking around the room at anything but Clarke.  
  
“I’m gonna change really quick then run the dirty clothes down to the laundry room.” Clarke says avoiding eye contact. Grabbing a pair of clothes from her dresser she disappears down the hall to the bathroom. Closing the door behind her she softly bangs her forehead against the door. “Stupid stupid stupid.” She chastises herself quietly. Opening her eyes she stares at the beige door, “What are you doing Clarke?” She whispers into the wood. Pulling away from the door she brushes her teeth quickly and changes before going back to the bedroom to grab their dirty laundry.  
  
Clarke find’s Lexa sitting on the edge of the bed, having changed into an old pair of sweat pants and a plain white t-shirt, her phone sitting in her lap.  
  
“You can call, you don’t have to wait for me.”  
  
“I know. I gave my mom a ring, just waiting for her to get on Skype.”  
  
“Oh, okay. I’ll be back in like 15 minutes. Tell your mom I said hi if I don’t make it back in time.” Clarke says as she grabs the basket and laundry soap before heading out.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Coming back into the apartment Clarke finds Lexa sitting on the couch, her feet pulled beneath her.  
  
“Adeus mãe, beijinhos” Lexa looks over at her as she lowers her phone. “Mom say’s hi.”  
  
“Oh I missed her?” Clarke says walking further into the living room.  
  
“Yeah she has an appointment in the morning so she has to be up early. I told her I’d give her another call in a few days.” Lexa looks back at her phone, her finger moving across the screen. “Do you mind if I make another call?”  
  
“Of course not.” Clarke turns and heads to the kitchen to make them a very late breakfast. “Do you like avocados?” She asks as she rifles through the fridge.  
  
“I do.” Lexa replies from the couch.  
  
“How does avocado toast sound?” Clarke pops her head around the wall to peer over at Lexa.  
  
“Um a little weird, but I’ll give it a try.” Lexa smiles from her spot on the couch. Her phone chimes with the sounds of Skype and she clicks to answer.   
  
Clarke disappears back into the kitchen to go about making their food.   
  
“Porra já não era sem tempo! Já pensava que estavas morta. Então como é que estás a gostar da América?” A slightly deeper voice than Lexa’s comes from the living room as she places the bread in the toaster.  
  
“É incrível! É tão impressionante. Ela é tão bela” Lexa replies, her voice becoming slightly animated.

She smiles as she listens to Lexa speaking Portuguese. She always found herself listening along even though she never knew what she was saying, only understanding a word here or there.

“Ela?” The voice comes again.  
  
“Ela tem um jeito tão...tão... e os olhos dela Anya, eles são tão azuis. Nunca vi nada assim. As fotografias ou o skype não lhes fazem justiça. É o riso dela-“  
  
Clarke scoops the avocado out of it’s shell and spreads it over the toast as she listens.  
  
“Lexa eu perguntei pela América não pela Clarke.” The other voice interrupts.  
  
Clarke hears her name spoken, curious to know why she grabs the plates and comes around the corner. She watches as Lexa rolls her eyes before she spots her and sits up straighter on the couch.  
  
“Olá,” Clarke says sits as she down next to Lexa on the couch, handing her the plate of food.  
  
“Hello.”  
  
Clarke gives a small wave at the woman on the screen.  
  
“I speak English, don’t worry.”  
  
“Oh okay, well hi.” Clarke says suddenly shy.  
  
“This is Anya.” Lexa says as she takes a bite out of her toast. “I’ve told you about her before.”  
  
“Oh yeah, of course. It’s nice to meet you.”  
  
“You too. Lexa has told me a lot about you.”  
  
Clarke looks over at Lexa with raised eyebrows. “All good things I hope.”  
  
Lexa smiles back at Clarke until she looks away, quickly sending a glare at Anya.  
  
“Of course.” Anya replies, a triumphant smile on her face. “Ela _é_ jeitosa.” she says, her eyes shifting back in what Clarke assumes is to Lexa.  
  
“Não comeces,” Lexa replies shortly, her tone firm.  
  
“Well I can see why you’re enjoying America.” Anya says appreciatively with a shrug, her hands raising to do air quotes when she says America.  
  
Clarke looks over at Lexa not understanding what that is supposed to mean. A barely audible “What?” leaves her lips. She see’s that Lexa has a sudden redness to her cheeks as she stares down at the phone with wide eyes.  
  
“You’re taking care of my girl over there in America I assume, she seems to be in good shape.” Once again doing air quotes around America.  
  
Lexa lifts her hand to rub over her eyes for a moment, expelling a long breath at the same time.  
  
“Uh yeah, we’ve had a few fun days so far.” Clarke looks back at the phone, “I’m hoping to take her up to the mountains for a few days this weekend, maybe go camping with some friends.”  
  
“I’m sure she’ll love that.” Anya smirks when she receives another glare from Lexa.  
  
“Yeah it should be fun.” Clarke is completely lost on what is happening between the two friends. Lexa seems to be irritated or embarrassed or something by her friend but she can’t help but feel like she’s missing something.  
  
When Anya receives another sigh from Lexa she decides to wrap the conversation up.   
  
“Well I’ll leave you kids to it. Behave and don’t enjoy America too much Lexa.” She lifts her hands to do air quotes one final time.  
  
“Why are you using air quotes?” Clarke makes the same gesture, her brows furrowed in confusion.  
  
“I don’t know what you mean.” Anya says, her tone innocent.  
  
“Oh my god.” Lexa slaps her hands against her thighs. “Goodbye Anya!” She says, reaching down to grab the phone.  
  
“Goodbye Lexa. Bye Cla-“ Lexa disconnects the call before she can finish.  
  
Clarke lets out a small laugh. “What was that about?”   
  
“Sorry about that.” Lexa says awkwardly, “That was just Anya being Anya.”  
  
“What’d she say before?”   
  
“Oh you know, stuff,” Lexa takes another bite out of her toast. “Things.”  
  
Clarke’s phone buzzes on the counter so she gets up to go check. “I know I said we’d have a lazy day today but how do you feel about getting an early dinner with my friends?” She says looking up from her phone in Lexa’s direction.   
  
“Oh. Um..” Lexa hesitates, a slight panic in her eyes.  
  
“It might help you break the ice a little for this weekend if they decide they want to come along.” Clarke offers.  
  
“That’s probably smart. Yeah, I’m okay with that.”  
  
“Cool,” Clarke looks back to her phone sending a quick message back to Octavia.   
  
A few hours later the pair get ready to go out. Lexa unsure of what to wear goes through her limited options, pulling out different shirts.  
  
“What should I wear?” Lexa asks as she holds up a shirt to her chest as she looks in Clarke’s full length mirror in the corner, before switching to another shirt.  
  
“Wear whatever you want.” Clarke responds from the bathroom.  
  
“Okay but I want to impress your friends.” Lexa tosses one of the shirts onto the bed not happy with how it looks before grabbing another.  
  
“Why?” Clarke asks as she comes back into the bedroom dressed in some tight black skinny jeans and a loose dark blue v neck shirt, her hair pulled over one shoulder as she combs a brush through it.  
  
“Because I want them to like me.”  
  
“They will.”  
  
“That’s not helping.” Lexa looks over her shoulder at her. “What if they look at me and think I’m just some creepy awkward person from the internet.  
  
“You _are_ a creepy awkward person from the internet.” Clarke jokes, coming up behind her.  
  
“Clarke.” Lexa whines.  
  
“I’m kidding.” Clarke rests her chin on her shoulder, bringing a blue short sleeve button shirt around in front of Lexa. “I like the blue one.”  
  
Lexa gives her a thankful smile in the mirror. “Thank you.” She says, taking the shirt from Clarke’s hands.  
  
~~~~~  
  
“Are you sure I look okay?" Lexa says as she fiddles with her shirt trying to smooth out any wrinkles.  
  
"Stop it, you look fine."   
  
"What if they don't like me."   
  
“We’ve been through this already.”  
  
"But what if they don't. What if I screw this up and then if they say yes to this weekend,  and it’s super awkward." Lexa says in a panic.  
  
"Relax would you?" Clarke squeezes her elbow. "Oh look, there they are." They move past a small crowd gathered in front of the restaurant over to Clarke's friends.  
  
"Clarke!" One of the brunettes says, walking over to hug Clarke.  
  
"Hey Raven," Clarke says as she embraces the other girl.  
  
Pulling out of the hug Clarke moves onto the other girl. "Hey O."  
  
Lexa stands there awkwardly for a moment before extending her hand to the nearer girl.  
  
"Hi I'm Lexa."   
  
"Hello Lexa! It's. Nice. To. Meet. You! My names _Ra-ven_!" Raven says slowly and loudly making sure to punctuate each word as she places her hand in Lexa's to shake.  
  
Lexa squints her eyes a little looking at Raven, opens her mouth to say something then closes it again before looking over at Clarke. "Uhh..."  
  
"That's enough Raven." Clarke says authoritatively.  
  
"I'm fucking with you." Raven says with a laugh when she finally lets go of Lexa's hand.   
  
"Um okay." Lexa says a little unsure.  
  
"Really though welcome to America. It's a pleasure to have you, I'm sure Clarke could attest to that.“ Raven replies, earning herself a smack on the shoulder from Clarke. "Ouch." She rubs at her shoulder, a pout on her lips.  
  
“Hi I’m Octavia,” the other brunette pulls Lexa into a hug.  
  
“Oh we’re hugging.” She says taken aback by the sudden contact. “Hi.” she pulls back, her eyes wide.  
  
“Yeah sorry, we’re huggers here.” Octavia gives her an apologetic smile. “But it’s nice to finally meet you, Clarke’s been keeping you a bit of a secret.”  
  
“Nothing wrong with me having other friends.” Clarke says as she loops her arm through Lexa’s tugging her closer.  
  
Raven looks like she is about to make another remark when someone calls out Octavia’s name to let her know their table was ready. Together they all head into the restaurant, sitting at a booth along the wall. Raven and Octavia take one side while Clarke and Lexa take the other.  
  
“So how are you liking America so far?” Octavia asks once the waiter walks away after leaving four glasses of water on the table.  
  
“It’s nice, it’s different than home. But in a good way.” Lexa says as she takes a small sip of her water.  
  
“Is it vastly different?” Raven asks.  
  
“Um not particularly. Everything just seems a little more amplified here, if that makes sense.”  
  
“Understandable.” Raven shrugs.  
  
“That’s good you’re enjoying yourself. It’s nice to see we haven’t scared you away just yet.” Octavia smiles over at her.  
  
“No not at all.” Lexa shakes her head.  
  
“Have you guys hit any bars yet?” Raven looks over to Clarke.  
  
“No, not yet. I’m trying to give her a few days to adjust before we jump into any of that.” Clarke says, moving her foot over under the table to bump into Lexa’s, hoping maybe it will bring her a little comfort. She can see it in her eyes that she’s still nervous.  
  
“Oh good, we can have a ladies night.” Raven grins as her face lights up.   
  
The waiter comes back and takes their orders, Clarke offering to help Lexa choose since she wasn’t sure what was good at this particular restaurant. Halfway through their early dinner Clarke asks about the upcoming weekend.  
  
“So I wanted to take her up to the mountains this weekend, maybe do some fishing, maybe a hike or two. Was wondering if you guys wanted to come with?”   
  
“Of course, Lincoln has been dying to get out of town for a little while, we’d love to.”  
  
“Raven?” Clarke raises her eyebrows at her.  
  
“Eh, as long as I can skip the fishing part I’m down.”  
  
“You always skip the fishing part.” Octavia looks over at her.  
  
“I don’t like seafood,” Raven shrugs. “I don’t want to catch it, I don’t want to eat it, what more do you want me to say?”  
  
“I’m not a big fan of sea food either.” Lexa says, making an effort to participate in the conversation.  
  
“I don’t eat it, I just enjoy the sport.” Clarke gives Lexa a small smile, glad to see she’s relaxing a little.  
  
“You guys all suck and don’t know what you’re missing,” Octavia says, pointing her fork and each one of them. “Whatever, more for Lincoln and I.”  
  
Clarke scoots her hand across the seat and places it on Lexa’s knee giving it a gentle squeeze. Lexa’s hand soon follows and covers her own, their fingers lacing together. Lexa looks over at Clarke and gives her a barely noticeable nod and a quick smile as if to say _I’m okay_.   
  
Clarke does her best to try to steal a glance at Lexa every once in awhile trying to see how she is doing, making sure she’s comfortable. After her latest glance she looks up at Octavia as they all listen to Raven going on and on about her latest contraption she’s building, and finds that she’s watching her. She raises her eyebrows curiously, not really sure why she’s looking at her, but all she receives is a smile before Octavia looks back to Raven. Clarke tries not to think too much on it as she too turns her attention back to Raven.  
  
The dinner rolls on smoothly, the girls seeming to get along with Lexa just fine, which set her mind at ease. She knew her friends would like her but she couldn’t help the small part of her that was afraid they might dislike her for any reason. They ended up spending almost 2 hours in the restaurant just hanging out talking, Lexa learning she’d actually known Clarke longer than both girls by just a year. Octavia and Clarke having met their senior year of high school but not really becoming close until they started working together at their job, and Raven and Clarke having met through Octavia. Clarke and Lexa explained more about how they met online, Lexa always being in the latest debates on the forum they met on and how Clarke found her to be intriguing and couldn’t not try to engage in conversation with her. One conversation leading to another and before they knew it they were talking on a regular basis through private messages before moving up to Skype and having face to face conversations.   
  
It wasn’t until Octavia noticed the time that they wrapped up their conversations and headed out the door.  
  
“I was thinking we would head up Thursday morning, not sure if that works for you guys or not.” Clarke says as she pulls her car keys from her pocket.  
  
“Yeah I’ll call in sick, I could use a four day weekend.” Octavia says waving her hand dismissively.  
  
“Holiday on Monday.” Raven interjects.  
  
“Five day weekend, even better.” Octavia shrugs.  
  
“We’ll probably go do some shopping tomorrow, get everything ready. I’ll text you tomorrow when I figure out what time we’re gonna leave.”  
  
“Alright sounds good.” Octavia turns to Lexa her arms outstretched towards her with her eyebrows raised in question as she slowly inches closer “It was nice to meet you Lexa.”  
  
Lexa smiles as she welcomes the hug a little more willingly this time. “You too.”  
  
“See you Thursday. We’ll make s’mores.” Raven says lifting a closed fist towards Lexa.  
  
Lexa looks at it for a moment before realizing what’s happening, she taps her own closed fist to Ravens. “I’ve never had a s’more.”  
  
“Well I will teach you the finer points of s’more making then.”  
  
Lexa gives her a nod, “I’d like that.”  
  
“Cool, we’ll see you guys then.”   
  
The girls part ways, Clarke and Lexa headed back to Clarke’s car parked down the street.  
  
“See that wasn’t so bad.” Clarke says once they’re out of ear shot of the other two.  
  
“Did I do okay?” She asks hesitantly.  
  
“They liked you, don’t worry. Those two have never been shy about sharing their distaste for someone when they feel it’s called for.”  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
“Yes.”   
  
Lexa nervously plays with her hands as they walk. “I liked them. A little more outgoing than I’m used to, but they seem cool.”  
  
Clarke reaches out and rubs her back comfortingly. “You did good.”  
  
~~~~~  
  
They spend the next day running errands for the coming weekend, stopping by the market to buy food, filling up the gas tank for their drive and swinging by Clarke’s storage unit to grab a few things.  
  
“You have a lot of things.” Lexa observes as Clarke moves boxes around trying to find what she’s looking for. “Why don’t you just keep all of this at your moms house?”  
  
“It’s a lot closer than having to drive all the way over there. If I need something quick I can just pop by and grab it, or drop something I don’t really need at the moment off. It keeps my apartment for the most part uncluttered.” She says as she opens up a larger box.   
  
“Aha!” She says as she pulls out a red duffle looking bag.   
  
“What’s that?” Lexa asks as she takes the bag from her.  
  
“The tent, and somewhere here I have a sleeping bag.” She says distractedly as she opens up more boxes.   
  
She eventually finds all the things she’s looking for before they head back to the apartment. Once arriving Clarke places the back seats down so that they can load the majority of their supplies in the back, Lexa standing outside next to a pile as she passes one item at a time to Clarke.  After everything is secure Clarke hops down out of the back, giving her thanks to Lexa for helping. They call it a day and head inside for an early dinner and pack their clothes before going to sleep to be ready for their long weekend.  
  
The next morning Clarke make them a quick breakfast once they’re dressed and ready to go before they finish loading the rest of their belongings into the back of the car and get on the road to head to the mountains.   
  
It’s starting to get hot outside so Clarke keeps the windows up and the AC on before they reach the base of the mountain. Rolling the window down the temperature has dropped dramatically to the point of it being enjoyable. Clarke rests her elbow on window sill while her hand hangs onto the steering wheel, the air rushes into the car, making her hair flow around her face. She looks over at Lexa and smiles when she sees her watching her. She turns the radio up as they begin their ascent up the hill. She moves her hand over and grabs onto Lexa's hand and pulls it to the middle console to rest, giving it a gentle squeeze.

They weave in and out of the winding roads until Clarke see's the turn off for the lake. Within 10 minutes they pull into the parking lot and hop out to start unloading the necessary items for the day.  
  
Clarke is pulling on a light jacket as a red jeep rolls into the parking spot next to them.   
  
“Fancy seeing you here.” Octavia calls out just as the window is almost rolled up.  
  
“About damn time, we were about to leave your asses and head down.” Clarke says as Octavia opens the passenger door.  
  
Octavia hops out of the vehicle, closes the door behind her and walks around to the back opening up the window to pull their things out. “Relax, we’re only like 20 minutes late. Someone forgot to get gas yesterday and didn’t remember until we got in the car this morning.”  
  
“You’re not going to let it go are you?” Lincoln says as he comes around the back of the Jeep to stand beside Octavia.  
  
“Nope!” Octavia thrusts the tackle box into his arms. “So as penance you get to set up the tent when we get to camp.” She winks at him.  
  
He gives her a playful side eye. “I’m Lincoln by the way.” He says moving forward towards Lexa.  
  
“Lexa.” She replies, shaking his hand firmly. She gives Octavia a smile and a nod when she waves.  
  
“How was the drive up?” Octavia asks as she climbs up onto the bumper to reach farther into the car to shift things around so she can grab more stuff.  
  
“Not too bad. I was excited to get out of the heat. The second we started up the base of the mountain it was like it dropped down 20 degrees.” Clarke moves back to her own car to sit down on the bumper as she waits for them to unload, Lexa standing by her side.  
  
“This weekend should be nice.” Lincoln says as he begins picking up items from the floor that Octavia dropped down.  
  
“Raven should be up in a few hours, she had a morning shift today but she said she wouldn’t miss this weekend like last time.”  
  
“As long as she doesn’t forget the marshmallows this time.” Clarke says as she motions for Lexa to join her in grabbing their belongings.  
  
Once they’re all loaded down they begin their walk down a set of wooden stairs that lead to a concrete path. Clarke stops to grab Octavia’s backpack that is falling from her shoulder while Lincoln and Lexa walk ahead. The two eventually catch up falling in behind them as they walk, taking in the peacefulness of their surroundings.  
  
“Have you ever been fishing before?” Lincoln asks, making conversation as they walk down the path toward their destination.  
  
“I haven’t, no.”   
  
“Well you’re in for a treat. Clarke is quite the fisherman,” he pauses, “Woman.”  
  
Lexa laughs, “So she tells me.” She steals a glance back toward Clarke behind them.  
  
“Yeah once she found out Octavia and I love to fish she jumped right on it. We come up here every once in a while before they shut it down for winter.” Lincoln leads them off the dirt road down a slope toward the water. Nearing the shore he places the tackle box next to a tree stump and lays his and Octavia’s chairs on the ground.  
  
“She can be a bit of a gloater though, so try not to compliment her too much. Otherwise it’ll just go to her head.” Octavia laughs when Clarke brushes by her far too close as she bumps her shoulder into her.   
  
“You’re just jealous because I’m better at it than you.” Clarke says as she places the small ice chest in the dirt and places the bag holding her chair down.  
  
“Keep dreaming Griffin.” Octavia challenges, as she leans the four poles up against a tree.  
  
Lexa watches the exchange with an amused smile, pulling her own chair out of its holder.  
  
“Why don’t you show her how to cast and we can set up.” Octavia says as she hands over two fishing poles to Clarke.  
  
“We’re not going to be using worms are we?” Lexa asks a little disgusted.  
  
“Not today no. Today we’re fishing for trout, so we’ll be using these little jars.” Lincoln says as he walks over handing a small bright colored jar to Clarke.  
  
Clarke says her thanks and sets up Lexa’s line before using a small stick to scoop out a small amount of bait for the hook. “Okay so you have to cover the hook with the bait, but not too much or it might not fit in the fishes mouth.” Clarke says as she demonstrates putting the sparkly yellow bait onto the hook. “I’ll do the first one for you and you can do the next.”  
  
“Probably for the best.” Lexa smirks at her.  
  
Clarke looks up and smiles before moving onto her own pole to do the same.  
  
“Okay so you have to flip the bale back and hold the line,” Clarke goes through the motions to show her, “And then you pull back and when you reach about here,” she shows her about where to stop in midair, “You let go of the line. But before you cast out you always make sure there are no trees just above you. I’ve lost many lines casting into the trees. My father would not approve if I let you screw that up. Though to be fair he’d probably laugh his ass off when I’d have to restring the sinker and hook for you.  
  
“Watch for trees, got it. I’ll try not to disappoint.” Lexa gives her a nod.  
  
Clarke casts her line out making sure Lexa is watching. The hook and sinker break the water almost halfway out into the lake, sending ripples in all directions. “Aim for where mine landed if you can, I think there’s a deep pocket down there where fish seem to hang out.” Grabbing her pole holder from the ground she sticks it into the shoreline and crouches down as she rests her fishing pole into the holder and begins to wind it slowly.  
  
“Okay.” Lexa moves closer to the shore as she goes through the motions to be ready to cast out.   
  
“Don’t over step and fall into the water, I’ve seen it happen.” Octavia calls from a little farther down the shore where she is setting up her and Lincoln’s stuff.  
  
“It was one time,” Clarke calls back rolling her eyes, her shoulders sinking in defeat  
  
Lexa hesitantly glances at Clarke who gives her a reassuring smile.  
  
“You’ll do great.” Clarke says softly as she stands from her spot on the shore and takes a few steps back to give Lexa room.  
  
Lexa reaches her arm back with the pole before casting the line out into the lake, her hook and sinker not landing too far from Clarke’s.  
  
“Nice job Lexa!” Clarke says as she comes closer, resting her hand on her back.   
  
“Yeah that was a really great first cast.” Lincoln says from his seat on a tree stump where he is setting up his and Octavia's poles. “You’re a natural.”  
  
Lexa looks back at him with a smile.   
  
Clarke pulls over the two chairs she brought for them, dropping Lexa’s just behind her. Next she shoves the pole stand into the soft ground. Taking Lexa’s pole from her hands she gently places it into the holder and slowly starts to tighten the slack from the line. “After you cast and it settles, the line always goes loose, so you have to tighten it up a bit otherwise you won’t see when your line jumps. You can technically hold the pole, but I always got distracted and would move around so I wouldn’t feel anything. So we’ll just say for your first time you can watch it instead.”   
  
Lexa nods her affirmation.   
  
Dragging her chair closer she sits next to Lexa within arms reach. “Just keep an eye on the tip of your pole, it’ll bounce when you have a bite. If you’re not sure if it moved or not you probably don’t have one yet.”  
  
Lexa nods again as she focuses on the end of her pole intently. Clarke can’t help but smile at her determined focus.  
  
It’s not too much longer until Lincoln and Octavia are set up with their lines cast out until Octavia gets a bite and begins to reel in her line.  
  
“Read em and weep Griffin.” Octavia says triumphantly, Lincoln grabs the fishing net and moves down by the water to scoop up her fish.  
  
“It’s still early, don’t you worry.” Clarke replies confidently.  
  
Lexa watches as Octavia takes the fish from Lincoln and goes about removing the hook from it’s mouth. She doesn’t realize her line is moving until Clarke calls out to her.  
  
“Lexa! You have a bite!” Clarke jumps up startling Lexa.  
  
She looks back with wide eyes. “What do I do?” She asks, her mind suddenly blank.  
  
“Reel it in!” Clarke bends down and grabs the pole out of the holder yanking it back for a quick second to ensure the hook catches the fish and hands it over to Lexa.  
  
A moment later Lexa winds the fish in, Lincoln once again grabbing it with the net.  
  
“Sorry babe, this one looks bigger than yours.” He calls over his shoulder toward Octavia.   
  
They all laugh when they hear a mumbled “Damnit.”   
  
A few hours later the sun is high in the sky and the fish have stopped biting. Octavia trails by one to Clarke’s four. Lincoln is leaning back in his chair with a baseball hat pulled over his eyes, his fishing pole resting in his hands while Octavia fiddles with items in the tackle box to restring her pole.  
  
Clarke watches as Lexa still sits there with a determined look in her eyes as she stares intently at the end of her pole, not willing to let a bite slip by. Clarke herself is sitting sideways in her fold out chair, her legs dangling over the side as she tries to soak up some sun.  
  
“Do you want to go for a walk?” She asks suddenly. “There’s a trail that goes all the way around the lake.” She swings her legs over the side of her chair to the ground and reaches for her pole to reel her line in before leaving the pole in it’s stand.  
  
“Yeah sure.” Lexa reels her line in as well and accepts the offered hand from Clarke pulling her up.  
  
Clarke is sure to let go of her hand, not yet ready to hear any remarks from her friends. She can’t help but feel like Octavia has had her eyes on them all morning, and she’s not sure if that’s necessarily a good thing.  
  
“We’ll be back in a bit, gonna go for a walk.” Clarke says as they walk past the other two.  
  
“Don’t be too long, or there won’t be any fish to catch when you get back since I will have caught them all.” Octavia says offhandedly as she focuses on tying a knot onto the hook she holds with a pair of pliers.  
  
“Yeah yeah.” Clarke says sarcastically.  
  
Walking back up the path they reach the main dirt road and begin their trek. They walk in silence for awhile before Lexa speaks up.  
  
“So is this the lake you told me about before? The one you used to come with your dad to every summer?” She asks softly as she glances over in Clarke’s direction.  
  
“This is the one." Clarke confirms, "One summer we were here every weekend. Rain or shine. It became our thing for awhile.”  
  
“That sounds nice though, getting to spend some quality father daughter time together.”  
  
“It was. We would compete who could catch the most fish, but I’m sure he let me win some days.” Clarke smiles fondly at the memories as she looks down at her feet as they pick up dust from the trail. “Sometimes we would get up super early, I’m talking like 3am early, and we’d drive up here just to get the good spot before anyone else.”  
  
“Wow that’s some dedication.” Lexa says as she crouches down to grab a stick from the edge of the trail to fiddle with in her hands.  
  
“It was a lot of fun though. Just the two of us.” She looks up in the direction they are headed, a distant look in her eyes.   
  
“Well I’m glad you’re sharing this place with me.” Lexa says as she watches her while they walk.  
  
Clarke looks over at her then, a genuine smile growing on her lips. “I’m glad I get to.”  
  
They finally reach the end of the lake where canoe’s are stacked on a large stand.  
  
“There’s a summer camp not to far from here and they have the kids hike out here for them to row across the lake.” Clarke clarifies, motioning to the canoes as they pass them. “It’s a bit annoying for all of the people fishing though. The kid’s get really loud, it seemed like every trip they made one of the kids ended up in the water. Seemed to always scare the fish away.”  
  
“That sounds like it could be annoying yeah.”   
  
They make their way in silence around the bend of the lake following the path as it leads away from the water as it moves into the trees.  
  
“You’re not luring me back here to kill me are you?” Lexa asks jokingly.  
  
“Only one way to find out.” Clarke wiggles her eyebrows playfully.  
  
“That’s not creepy at all.”  
  
Clarke laughs as she loops her arm through Lexa’s and pulls her along the dirt trail. They follow it along until a guard rail appears, the path suddenly leading along a cliff side that drops downward at a steep angle.  
  
“Is this safe?” Lexa asks in concern.  
  
“Yeah it’s fine, this has been here for many years.” Clarke lets go of her arm as she turns and walks backward in front of Lexa down the trail, her hand sliding along the rail as she walks.  
  
“How did you find this trail?” Lexa asks, a smile on her lips.  
  
“Sometimes Dad would let me bring a friend and we’d get bored around this time since the fish would stop biting, so it was either play with the squirrels or go for a walk.” Clarke says as she turns and continues walking ahead of Lexa. They walk along for a few minutes before Clarke stops and leans against the rail looking down at the sloping forest beneath them.  
  
“Do you really want to be leaning on that rail?” Lexa says as she stands back closer to the wooden panel built into the side of the hill.  
  
“You worry to much.” Clarke says as she glances over her shoulder at Lexa. She scuffs her foot a little where she stands knocking dead leaves and rocks out of the way before sitting down on the edge, her feet dangling over the side.   
  
“I think I worry enough,” Lexa says as she scrunches her face up in disagreement.  
  
“Sit.” Clarke says as she pats the ground beside her.  
  
Lexa moves her foot across the ground knocking the debris out of the way before sitting.  
  
The sound of rushing water can be heard off in the distance.   
  
“I miss this.” Clarke says after a moment.  
  
“Miss what?” Lexa asks as she tosses her small stick she picked up from the trail, both of them watching as it bounces down the hill before disappearing into the brush.  
  
“The serenity that is nature,” Clarke says as her eyes scan across the horizon. “The sound of the wind blowing through the trees, small animals scurrying about.” She pauses for a moment. “The calm that washes over you when you just stop. You just stop and feel everything that is around you. It’s not like being at home, everything there just feels chaotic. But here. It’s beautiful out here.” She finishes, her voice soft as if she would disturb the life around them if she spoke any louder.  
  
“Yeah it is.” Lexa says, her voice almost with a hint of distraction.  
  
Clarke looks over at her, her voice pulling her from her thoughts, and finds Lexa looking at her. Their eyes meet for what feels like the thousandth time that day. There’s something about looking into Lexa’s eyes that make the rest of the world fade away. There’s always an intensity that she feels when she looks back at her, an intensity that makes her feel lighter, almost like she’s floating. An intensity that makes her want to feel everything. Her desire to feel something, to truly feel something, has never felt more strong than it does in this moment.   
  
Clarke watches as Lexa’s eyes shift back and forth between her own. She can’t help it when her own eyes drop down to Lexa’s lips, full and parted just a fraction. She doesn’t fight the pull she feels towards Lexa as she slowly leans in, their foreheads bumping slightly. Both of their eyes shifting over each others face. Clarke moves just a hair closer, the edge of her bottom lip brushing against Lexa’s, making the other girls eyes close in a flutter, her warm breath puffing out against her own. Clarke moves forward just a fraction more, taking Lexa’s bottom lip just slightly between her own, her own eyes closing of their own accord.   
  
The feel of Lexa’s lips against hers feels more amazing that she could ever imagine. The warmth, the soft skin, she can almost swear she can feel a slight tremble. She applies the slightest bit of more pressure before she breaks the kiss and pulls back just slightly, letting a shaky breath out before she feels Lexa leaning back in to capture her lips more fully. A breath rushing into her lungs when she kisses her back. Clarke leans in closer to Lexa, her hand moving to the ground to steady herself. Her fingers come in contact with Lexa’s that was resting between them, she can’t help but slowly cling to her hand as if she was an anchor that would keep her grounded.   
  
They part slowly from each other, Lexa’s bottom lip sliding from between Clarke’s as they continue to lean their foreheads together. Their eyes slowly fluttering open as they look back at one another. Clarke holds her heavy stare before she begins to smile, small at first, before it grows and meets her eyes. Lexa begins to slowly grin back at her as she leans into her more, her arm slowly moving around to wrap around Clarke’s side. Clarke drops her head down to Lexa’s shoulder as she scoots closer, the butterflies in her stomach back in full force. She takes in a slightly shaky breath to try and curb the sudden light headedness she was beginning to feel. She can feel as Lexa turns her face into her hair, slightly nuzzling before she can feel her press a light kiss onto the top of her head.  
  
They stay like that for awhile, just listening to the sounds of nature around them, feeling the light breeze as it washes over them. Looking forward out into the forest, the tops of trees in her vision, Clarke can’t help but feel like she truly is floating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you love it? Did you hate it? I hope it was worth the wait. Lemme know?
> 
> Here's the translations for the chapter:  
> Bom dia. ~ Good morning.  
> Adeus mãe, beijinhos ~ Bye mom, kisses.
> 
>    
> Anya: Porra já não era sem tempo! Já pensava que estavas morta. Então como é que estás a gostar da América? ~ Damn it's about time! I thought you were dead. So how are you liking America?
> 
> Lexa: É incrível! É tão impressionante. Ela é tão bela. ~ It's incredible! She's so beautiful.
> 
> Anya: Ela? ~ She?
> 
> Lexa: Ela tem um jeito tão...tão...e os olhos dela Anya, eles são tão azuis. Nunca vi nada assim. As fotografias ou o skype não lhes fazem justiça. É o riso dela- ~ She just has this way about her that just... just...and her eyes Anya, they’re so blue, I've never seen anything like it. Pictures or Skype could never do her justice. And her laugh-
> 
> Anya: Lexa, eu perguntei pela América não pela Clarke ~ Lexa, I asked about America, not Clarke.
> 
> Anya: Ela é jeitosa. ~ She is hot.
> 
> Lexa: Não comeces. ~ Don't start.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group finally makes it to camp, Clarke shows Lexa how to assemble the tent and Raven arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My gosh you guys, the last two updates have made it onto two pages of comments, you guys are so sweet. I can't thank you enough for the kind words and encouragement to keep going.

*Buzz buzz*  
  
Clarke's phone vibrates in her pocket, leaning closer to Lexa she pulls her phone from her back pocket before settling again. Lexa's fingers lightly drag up and down the side of her arm, it's hard to not be distracted as she checks her message.  
  
**Octavia:** _Where are you???_  
  
Looking up to the top of the phone Clarke sees the time, it's been almost an hour since they left the other two on the shore of the lake.  
  
"We should head back, Octavia is wondering where we are." Clarke mumbles as she drops her phone to her lap and turns her face to nuzzle against Lexa's neck. She breathes Lexa in, the faint smell of her shampoo fills her senses, but at the same time she still smells exactly the same from the first time they hugged in the airport, still very _Lexa_. She doesn't get a response but she feels her nod her head in agreement.  
  
Lifting her head away from her shoulder she takes one last look out into the forest in front of them, wanting to burn this into her memory forever. Lexa leans her forehead into the side of her face, nuzzling her cheek. Clarke turns her face towards her, Lexa capturing her lips once again. Clarke savors the feel, wishing they could just stay like this. "Stop trying to distract me." She mumbles against her lips as she reluctantly pulls away, a smile already in place.  
  
Lexa looks back at her as if she's in awe, "I can't help it." She almost whispers, her eyes boring deeply into Clarke's.  
  
Clarke can't help but stare back, the shade of Lexa's eyes captivating her, the green that fades into brown the closer to her pupil. She would look into these eyes all day if she could.  
  
Slowly she lifts her hand grazing Lexa's cheek, she can feel nothing but soft skin beneath her fingertips. She drags her thumb slowly over her bottom lip, feeling her warm breath against the pad of her thumb. Involuntarily she bites her own bottom lip as she watches her thumb move from one side to the other. Thoughts of kissing her again become stronger when her phone buzzes again. Closing her eyes she leans her forehead into Lexa's and sighs. "We should..."  
  
"Go. Yeah."  
  
Clarke nods before pulling away, grabbing onto the guard rail she pulls herself up, Lexa doing the same beside her. The both dust themselves off before reluctantly continuing on the trail.  
  
Clarke sends a quick text to Octavia before pocketing her phone again. Out of the corner of her eye she can see Lexa's hand as it sways while she walks, she slips her hand into hers, lacing their fingers. Looking over at Lexa she's greeted with a smile. Clarke leans over and kisses her cheek lightly before looking away shyly, Lexa squeezes her hand.  
  
It's not too much longer before they make it back to the other side of the lake. Clarke reluctantly lets go of Lexa's hand as they near the other two, Lexa sneakily scratches her back softly before pulling away altogether.  
  
"Took you long enough." Octavia says as she closes up the tackle box.  
  
"We stopped to observe nature."  
  
"And how was nature?"  
  
Clarke looks over at Lexa for a moment before Lexa replies for her, "Beautiful." Clarke tries to hide her smile as she moves over to her chair.  
  
"Raven called, said she's about 30 minutes out. We should probably head over to camp."  
  
"Yeah okay." Clarke nods. "Did you catch anything else?"  
  
"I doubled what you caught." Octavia says almost cocky, Lincoln stands behind her shaking his head no and mouthing _no she didn't_.  
  
Clarke smiles, "You win this round Blake."  
  
They pack up all of their things before heading back to the car. The two make repeated eye contact as they load everything back in. Clarke finds herself looking down to Lexa's lips every other glance making her own lips tingle from the memory of her lips on hers.  
  
The red jeep leads the way to the campground with Clarke and Lexa following close behind. Octavia hops out to deal with their reservation before they all drive down the paved road to their campsite.  
  
They unload their things from the back of Clarke's car, leaving most items on the picnic table that reside in each campsite.  
  
Clarke begins with the tent, pulling the pieces out of the bag and handing the poles to Lexa to assemble as she lays out the tent itself on the ground making sure there are no rocks or sharp sticks beneath. Once in position she shows Lexa where to slide each pole through the different hooks attached to the tent, their hands brush making the both of them smile. It’s not long before it's assembled, a proud smile on Clarke's face at having done it in record time.  
  
“Couldn’t have done it without you.” Clarke looks over at her.  
  
“I think you would have done just fine.” Lexa gives her a skeptical look.  
  
“Nope.” Clarke shakes her head as she pulls out her phone. “Stand in front of the tent.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“I want to take a picture.”  
  
Lexa moves in front of the tent, giving Clarke an eye roll.  
  
“We’re making memories! Don’t roll your eyes at me missy.” Clarke says as she raises the phone to snap a picture.  
  
Once they begin to move their things into the tent another car pulls up and Raven gets out.  
  
"Okay the fun has arrived," she announces to everyone. "You can all start to enjoy yourselves now." She moves around to the back of the car and pulls out a few bags from the trunk before bringing them to the table.  
  
"Oh thank god," Octavia says sarcastically, "I was beginning to worry there for a second."  
  
Raven hip checks her as she walks by, "Don't be rude, help me with my stuff."  
  
Octavia rolls her eyes as she walks over to Raven's car.  
  
"Okay so fish for dinner?" Lincoln asks as he shifts the fish around in the ice chest. He receives a resounding no from everyone but Octavia.  
  
"I stopped at the little corner store just down the road and bought hot dogs and all the necessities that go along with it." Raven says as she pulls a grocery bag from the front seat.  
  
"This is why you're my favorite." Clarke says as she pats Raven on the shoulder when she reaches the table.  
  
"I thought I was your favorite." Octavia says as she sits down in her chair.  
  
"Technically Lexa is my favorite, but Raven is pulling a close number two right now." She smiles when she hears Lexa laugh from inside the tent as she sets up the sleeping bag, looking over they share a look through the tent window.  
  
Octavia sticks her tongue out at her in protest, "Well see how you feel later when Raven's knocking on your door to come snuggle because she's too cold in her own tent."  
  
"You have to help me with that by the way." Raven points at Clarke.  
  
"How are you a mechanical genius but still don't know how to assemble a tent properly?" Clarke asks disbelieving.  
  
"Funny how that works huh?" Raven shrugs.  
  
An hour later everyone is all set up, Octavia having started a fire in the fire pit and Lincoln and Raven preparing their food to be cooked on the little gas stove they brought.  
  
Lexa sits in her chair in front of the medium sized fire, her eyes staring into the flames. Clarke watches her for a good ten minutes while she helps Raven prep, she's noticed her eyes haven't left the fire since she sat down. Putting her utensils down she walks over to Lexa and crouches down beside her, her hand resting on her forearm. "Everything okay?" She asks softly.  
  
Lexa's looks over at her, snapping out of her daze. "Yeah sorry, I zoned out for a minute there."  
  
"Dinners almost ready." She gives her arm a gentle squeeze.  
  
"Okay." Lexa smiles.  
  
Clarke moves back over to the table next to Raven.  
  
"She okay?" She asks Clarke quietly.  
  
Clarke looks over at her in surprise, "Yeah I think she's just tired." She glances over her shoulder at Lexa.  
  
"The night is still young my friend." She wiggles her eyebrows at Clarke. "I brought vodka." She says in a loud whisper, a whisper that everyone could hear.  
  
Octavia smirks at her antics, "It wouldn't be a camping trip with Raven unless vodka was involved."  
  
"It'll help keep me warm so I don't have to push Lincoln out in the middle of the night."  
  
Lincoln smiles as he looks down at the almost cooked fish on the stove, "Let her have fun, I don't want to sleep in the cold."  
  
"If you're sleeping with anyone it'll be those two, don't you dare bring your cold feet into my tent."  
  
"Where's the love?" Raven throws her hands up in defeat.  
  
They finish making dinner before they all sit down around the fire to eat. They tell stories of past camping trips, stories of a drunken Raven, stories of animals getting into their food, a story of coyotes howling in the middle of the night. It's not long before the sun is down and it's almost completely dark.  
  
Clarke and Lexa manage to get Raven to have a quick bathroom break before bed, freshening up and changing into pajamas while they’re there. Raven has gone past her tipsy phase and shambles over to her one man tent and climbs in and zips it closed as soon as they return to their campsite. Octavia and Lincoln let them know they're headed over to the bathrooms to take quick showers which leaves the other two alone at the fire. They let their eyes roam over each others faces as they watch the flames cast dancing shadows over one another. Clarke doesn't think she can take much more as she reaches for Lexa's hand and drags her to the tent, zipping it closed behind them.  
  
The tent is lit just enough from the flames of the slowly dying fire for them to see. Lexa pulls the blanket and the top of the sleeping bag back as she sits down. Clarke finishes taking her hair down as she slowly crawls onto the sleeping bag from the bottom. She sits back, her feet beneath her as she looks back at Lexa, neither saying anything, but they watch each other closely.  
  
They move towards each other at the same time, Lexa's hand falling on Clarke's cheek as she pulls her in, her own hand coming to rest on Lexa's side. Their lips meet an instant later. The kiss is slow but at the same time is filled with so much want and desire. Clarke can feel as the tip of Lexa's finger slides down the slope of her earlobe as her fingers slowly curl in. She surprises herself when she lets a barely audible moan slip from her throat. Lexa's hand slips to the back of her throat as she pulls her closer, their lips parting just slightly as Lexa takes her bottom lip between her own.  
  
The pull between them stronger than ever, Clarke pushes Lexa back gently until she's on her back, Clarke hovering over her. Lexa's other hand moves up and lightly grabs at her hip pulling her down on top of herself.  
  
Clarke pulls back just enough to be able to re position the kiss, the tip of her tongue peaking out just slightly as she touches it to Lexa's lip. Lexa lets out a small sigh when their lips separate for a moment, giving Clarke the courage to continue. She drags her tongue more firmly along her lip, causing Lexa to part her lips but before she has the chance to reciprocate Clarke takes her bottom lip between her own, sucking on it lightly while teasing it with her tongue. She can feel as Lexa's fingers tighten on the back of her neck as she softly drags her nails over her skin.  
  
Clarke moves more fully on top of her, her thigh sliding between Lexa's agonizingly slow. Lexa's hand moves up from her hip onto her lower back, her fingers rubbing at the exposed skin. Clarke sighs against her lips as they deepen the kiss, the pace slowly increasing. Lexa pushes her hips up, barely noticeable, but Clarke feels it. Her own hips push down of their own accord, causing a whimper to escape Lexa's lips.  
  
"Oh, my _god!_ "  
  
Clarke jolts back as if she was burned, her eyes wide as she looks down at Lexa who is looking up at her with equally wide eyes.  
  
"I can hear you! I'm literally right here!" Raven calls out from the tent next door.  
  
Clarke drops her head down onto Lexa's shoulder and expels a shaky breath, her heart pounding in her chest. Lexa moves her hand up into her hair and rubs the back of her head, taking in a deep breath before letting it out slowly. She feels Lexa turn her face towards her as she presses her lips against her temple, grabbing the side of the sleeping bag as she pulls it over them.  
  
Clarke moves off to Lexa's side, burying her face in her neck. She tucks her hand beneath her chin and rubs her feet on Lexa's. She smiles when she realizes she can feel Lexa's pulse pounding away against her lips, she places a soft kiss there, feeling her pulse increase a little, she can't help but love the affect she's having on her. Lexa rubs her hands up and down her back before tightening around her.  
  
A few minutes later they hear soft foot falls as Lincoln and Octavia return from the bathrooms. "We're back." Octavia calls out to them. A hissing sound follows as one of them pours water onto the last of the burning fire.  
  
"Goodnight." Clarke calls back.  
  
A groan of acknowledgement comes from Raven's tent.  
  
Clarke buries deeper against Lexa, "Goodnight." She whispers.  
  
"Sweet dreams," she whispers in return before kissing her forehead softly.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Clarke wakes to the sound of a light tapping noise, she opens her eyes but all she sees is darkness. She nuzzles against the warm body beneath her trying to get impossibly closer, a soft hand slides up her back. Poking her head out of the sleeping bag she see’s Lexa looking to the side of the tent as she flicks her finger against the material.  
  
“What are you doing?” Clarke asks, her voice heavy with sleep.  
  
“There’s ants attacking our tent.” She says matter of fact as she flicks her finger against the side again at a staggered line of ants making their way up the tent.  
  
“Pretty sure we’re the ones invading their space.” Clarke mumbles against her shoulder as she tries to rub the sleep from her eyes. Memories flood her mind from the night before, her nails lightly scratch across Lexa's stomach causing her muscles to jump as she takes in a sharp breath.  
  
"Sorry," Clarke says, her cheeks flushing as she flattens her hand against Lexa’s stomach again, soothing the muscles. “It’s cold out here.”  
  
“Then go back under.” Lexa says as she lifts the sleeping bag higher to cover Clarke.  
  
“Come with me.” Clarke replies, earning her a smile from Lexa.  
  
Lexa scoots down as best she can, pulling the sleeping bag over both of their heads. They turn to face each other on their sides, their legs tangling towards the bottom of their little haven. Lexa leaves the top open a little to let in light so they can see.  
  
“Good morning.” Clarke says as she scoots closer, her voice low.  
  
“Hi.” Lexa’s hand trails up and down her side.  
  
Clarke brushes her fingers over Lexa’s cheek, “I um,” She closes her eyes before she continues, giving a little shake of her head, “I’m sorry about last night, I didn’t mean to just,” She opens her eyes again, “Jump you.” She looks down, unable to hold eye contact.  
  
She can feel Lexa’s eyes on her as they lay there in silence. “I-I’m not.”  
  
Clarke looks up and meets her eyes. “You’re not?” Her voice small.  
  
“I kissed you back. I wanted to kiss you-,” she pauses. “I’ve _been_ wanting to kiss you.”  
  
A small smile tugs at the corner of Clarke’s lips, leaning forward she rests her forehead on Lexa’s, their noses brushing.  
  
"Your nose is cold," Clarke says softly as she rubs her nose back and forth over Lexa's.  
  
Lexa grins at her, "I'll let you warm me up."  
  
Clarke nuzzles closer, their lips almost touching, "Can I kiss you?" She whispers almost desperate, their lips grazing as she speaks.  
  
Lexa takes in a shaky breath before saying "Please," her tone almost pleading.  
  
Clarke closes the distance, initiating a gentle kiss. Lexa’s hand moves from her side to cup her face as she runs her thumb over her cheek.  
  
“Clarke get up, we need your breakfast making skills.” Octavia calls from somewhere in the campsite.  
  
Clarke sighs as she pulls away from Lexa slowly. “Maybe inviting my friends was a terrible idea.” She says with a pout, quietly enough for only Lexa to hear.  
  
Lexa pecks her lips quickly before pulling the sleeping bag back for them to crawl out.  
  
“It’s so cold.” Clarke says as she quickly crosses her arms over her chest. Lexa tosses her a hoodie from their bags before pulling one on herself.  
  
Clarke makes a move for the door but pauses before turning back to Lexa, “Maybe give me a minute to make sure the coast is clear. I don’t want Raven to make you uncomfortable about last night.” She whispers.  
  
Lexa nods, giving her an appreciative smile as she sits back down on the sleeping bag, wrapping the blanket around herself.  
  
Clarke unzips the tent as she crawls out, zipping it closed again behind her. She sees Octavia and Lincoln near the fire as they heat water to make coffee. Raven has her head in her hands sitting at the picnic table.  
  
“Morning.” She says as she walks by the two at the fire, Octavia giving her a nod as she passes.  
  
Walking over to the food waiting to be cooked on the table she begins to pull things from their packages, a close eye on Raven. At the sound of rustling bags Raven lifts her head and looks up at the noise maker, her eyes blinking at the harsh light that surrounds them.  
  
“Morning sunshine.” Clarke says playfully.  
  
“Ugh.” Raven drops her head back into her hands.  
  
“I have some Tylenol in my bag if you want it.” Clarke watches her closely.  
  
“I’ve never wanted anything more in my life,” She mumbles before lifting here eyes again. She watches Clarke as her eyes keep looking back to her, “What?” She finally asks.  
  
“What what?” Clarke asks trying to sound oblivious.  
  
“Tylenol.” Raven states after a moment of blank staring.  
  
“Right, I’ll be right back.” Clarke says as she heads back to the tent.  
  
Once entering she searches through her bag for the pain reliever.  
  
“Everything okay?” Lexa asks as she watches her.  
  
“Yeah, Raven’s a bit hung over. I think we’re in the clear.”  
  
“Oh good. Not that she’s hungover, but good that we’re clear.”  
  
Clarke gives her a smile, “They’re making coffee if you want some.”  
  
“Anything to warm me up.” She says as she pulls the blanket from her shoulders. “Unless you want to do that for me.” She says playful glint in her eye.  
  
Clarke feels a slight flush come to her cheeks as she continues searching her bag for the small bottle. “Maybe later.” She says softly trying to fight her smile, before making eye contact again. Standing she reaches out her hand to Lexa to help pull her up. “Let’s go make breakfast.”  
  
~~~~~  
  
“I’m telling you this isn’t breakfast.” Lexa says as she keeps an eye on the eggs that are frying.  
  
“Come again?” Raven asks as she lifts her head from the back of her chair that she’s sitting in, her eyes falling on Lexa.  
  
“Lexa is under the impression that eggs aren’t breakfast foods.”  
  
“They’re not.”  
  
“What land do you hail from again?”  
  
Lexa rolls her eyes with a smile. “All of this,” She motions to the food cooking in front of them. “Is too heavy for breakfast.”  
  
“We’ll see how you feel when you’re hung over.” Raven drops her head back against her seat, closing her eyes again.  
  
“I’m not much of a drinker to be honest.” Lexa replies. “I do drink, just not that often.”  
  
“Oh you’ll be drinking, I can promise you that. You can’t not get drunk with us before you leave.”  
  
“We’ll go easy on you.” Octavia says as she sets the table with plates.  
  
“Uhm.” Lexa hesitantly looks to Clarke.  
  
“Clarke will look after you, don’t worry.” Raven says, drawing Clarke’s attention from the small stove, her eyes widening a little. “Won’t you Clarke?”  
  
“Of course.” Clarke looks to Lexa as if she’s afraid Raven is about to finally make a comment about last night.

Both of their eyes turn to Raven as they wait for the remark.  
  
“See? Everything will be fine.” Raven says as she adjusts in her chair to recline more.  
  
The girls continue to make breakfast in relative silence, they listen along as Lincoln tells them about his coworker who goes on hikes all the time and the places they’d been.  
  
After finishing breakfast they all agree to go check out a particular trail Lincoln mentioned, it’s a bit of a drive from where they are but he assures them it’s supposed to be worth it, also advising everyone to bring bathing suits. They clean up their dishes, get dressed for the day and make a quick bathroom run before they all pile into Raven’s car, deciding it would just be easier if they took one car instead of two.  
  
Just over an hour later they make a turn down a road that leads along into what looks like an almost remote area.  
  
“Are you sure this is right?” Octavia asks as she looks around at the houses as they pass, each one a little creepier looking than the last.  
  
“We’re not going to die are we?” Raven asks, also skeptical of their surroundings.  
  
“I can’t be a hundred percent sure. There isn’t exactly an address for this place. But this is what the directions say.” He says from the backseat where he sits with Clarke and Lexa.  
  
“So we’re going to die then,” Raven says as she follows the road around a curve.  
  
“We’re not going to die,” Lincoln reassures. He has Raven take a few more turns before they end up on a dirt road that’s just wide enough for one car, thankfully no one comes from the opposite direction before they finally drive into an opening where several cars are parked in front of a wooden cabin.  
  
“Is this it?” Octavia asks.  
  
“Only one way to find out.” Raven finds a spot and parks the car.  
  
They continue down the dirt road on foot, following it as it goes up steep slopes then back down again. After about a mile they come to an open area that is filled with more cars and a sign that talks about the trails.  
  
“Are you kidding me we could have driven all the way back here?” Raven asks sadly.  
  
“It’s good. You’re getting fresh air.” Octavia pats her on the back.  
  
“I’m allergic to fresh air.” Raven pouts.  
  
They walk through the parking lot before they come to a small recreation area with picnic tables and a bathroom. They make their best judgement on which direction to go and continue on.  
  
“You can go two directions, follow the trail up along the hill there,” Lincoln points to the left, “Or you can follow the creek here and it should take you right to it. The problem with the trail on the left is once you get there you kind of have to scale down the little cliff to get down to the water. The creek trail is very uneven, it’s not really much of a trail so you’re going to be walking on a lot of rocks.” He says as he reads from his phone. “I don’t mind either one.” He looks up at the girls.  
  
“I vote the trail on the right.” Clarke says.  
  
Lexa nods in agreement.  
  
“I choose the left.” Says Octavia.  
  
“Alright three to two. Trail on the right wins.” Raven says.  
  
"Oh come on, where's your sense of adventure." Octavia says slightly disappointed, her shoulders slumping.  
  
"I forgot it at home sorry." Raven replies as she turns on her heel and heads in the direction of the creek, everyone following behind.  
  
Very quickly the trail disappears and they find themselves crawling over large rocks and scaling fallen tree’s.  
  
Clarke holds back some branches for Lexa as she follows close behind, Lexa smiling her thanks. Clarke starts to wonder how anyone found this place they’re headed to since it’s like they’re walking through an area that looks to be untouched by man. They spot a few people sitting by the creek taking a break and start to wonder if they’re going in the wrong direction. Lincoln stops to ask them if they know anything about the trail where they confirm they are in fact headed in the right direction.  
  
About 20 minutes later, after climbing over many more rocks and almost slipping on moss covered stones they finally reach the end, and like a scene out of a movie. They come around a large boulder and before them lies a good sized body of water where the creek flows into, two large rock cliffs in case two sides. The space continues on but they can’t see around the corner.  
  
“Oh wow.” Clarke breathes out as she climbs up onto the large boulder. The beauty of it taking her breath away.  
  
There’s a few people already in the water, some down along the bank on the opposite end.  
  
The group climbs down and make their way over to where the creek ends. Lincoln and Octavia immediately discard their backpacks up on a ledge and shed their clothes before walking down a large rock that slopes down into the water. Octavia tests the water with her foot before looking back at the other girls, “It’s not too cold.” She calls back trying to encourage them to join them. The two jump into the water shortly after.  
  
“What if there’s snakes.” Raven asks as she looks around at their surroundings.  
  
“Well we are in the middle of the forest.”  
  
Lexa takes off her socks and shoes and pulls her shirt off, laying them on her backpack. She carefully moves off the safety of the dry ledge into the creek and sits down in a small pool that's mostly blocked from the larger area. She looks back up at Raven and Clarke and laughs at Raven's horrified look.  
  
“It really is nice.” She says as she skims her hands over the top of the water, her lower half submerged in the flowing water.  
  
“C’mon Rae.” Clarke says as she too discards her clothes and climbs down dipping her feet into the water. She looks back over her shoulder and extends her hand out, Raven reluctantly removes her clothing and takes Clarke’s hand as she too steps off the ledge. The three of them sit in the flowing water for a little while, just enjoying the cool water since they were starting to feel a little over heated from their hike.  
  
“Hey!”  
  
They all look up and find Octavia up on a ledge far above their heads.  
  
“O, what are you doing?” Raven yells up to her, her disapproval evident.  
  
“Learning to fly!” She calls back, before jumping off the ledge and plunging into the water below.  
  
The three girls immediately move closer to the more open area wanting to make sure she’s okay. A moment later Octavia appears back at the surface.  
  
“You’re insane, you know that right?” Clarke asks as she settles back into the water. A moment later Lincoln lands in the water, splashing Raven and Lexa who are still at the edge.  
  
Once he resurfaces Raven calls out to him. “You two are made for each other.” She rolls her eyes.  
  
“I thought so too.” Octavia says with a grin as she swims over to Lincoln, giving him a peck on the lips which makes him grin. “Who’s next?” Octavia says as she turns in the girls direction.  
  
“I think we’ll pass thanks.” Raven says as she crawls out of the water and moves to lay up on the rocks, soaking up some sun.  
  
Lexa shakes her head no in agreement with Raven before she moves back into the tiny pool of water to sit next to Clarke again, her hand finding hers underneath the water. Clarke shyly smiles at her as she mingles their fingers. Lexa leans back farther, almost laying down and lets the water flow over her. Clarke can’t help but look over her shoulder at her, watching the water flow over her body, her knee length shorts flowing with the ripples.  
  
Clarke turns back to the large pond and watches as the two swim out of sight around the bend, she takes a quick glance in Ravens direction and sees she has her eyes closed as she rests her head against the warm surface. Quickly she leans over and gives Lexa a gentle kiss, taking the other girl by surprise, who looks up at her with wide eyes as she pulls away.  
  
“What was that for?” She asks softly, just barely audible over the sound of the water around them, the corner of her lips turning up.  
  
“For being you.” Clarke says, unable to come up with a better excuse.  
  
“I should be me more often.” Lexa replies, a hint of smugness on her features.  
  
Clarke rolls her eyes as she splashes water at her.  
  
“Do you remember what happened the last time you did that?” Lexa looks at her a playful warning on her face as she wipes the water droplets from her skin.  
  
Clarke glares at her before dropping down backwards into the water, letting the water cool her progressively over heating skin. Every time she kisses Lexa it feels like someone turned the temperature up 20 degrees. She’s beyond thankful for the cool water as it slowly brings her temperature back down to normal levels.  
  
She dunks her head back farther, letting the water flow through her hair. After a moment she sits back up, her skin chilled with goose bumps. Looking back at Lexa she smoothes her hair back, and finds her watching her, her lips slightly parted as she takes in Clarke’s wet curves. Clarke stands and moves towards the open area, sure to sway her hips as she walks before climbing up onto the ledge that divides the two areas. Turning she looks back at Lexa, her hands on her hips. She bites her lip when she watches Lexa close her lips and swallow hard, “Come on then.” She motions for her to follow. Lexa dips her head back, submerging herself underwater for a moment before pulling herself up to stand, water cascading down her body from her hair. Clarke extends her hand to help pull her out of the water up onto the rock ledge. Their gazes are intense as they stare at each other for a moment, “Lex,” Clarke almost whispers as Lexa steps in closer to her, her eyes on her lips. Clarke brings her hand up, resting it on her shoulder, then with very little effort she pushes her off the ledge into the larger body of water, a look of shock appears on her face before she disappears under the surface.  
  
Raven lifts her head at the sudden splash and laugh that comes from Clarke. “What are you children doing now?”  
  
Clarke jumps into the water, managing to splash water up onto Raven. “I was almost dry!” She yelps.  
  
“Get in the water Reyes!” Clarke calls out as she splashes water back at Lexa who was doing her best to splash as much water as she could at Clarke.  
  
“No!” She yells back.  
  
“Help Raven I’m drowning!” Octavia calls as she dips her head beneath the water before reappearing.  
  
Raven lifts her head and looks at her unamused.  
  
“Me too!” Clarke says.  
  
“Yeah help us!” Lincoln joins in. They all do their best to get Raven into the water.  
  
“Fine! If it will shut you all up I’ll get in.” Raven reluctantly makes her way down off the boulder into the water, grumbling to herself as she goes. “Octavia, get over here so I can ride you like a sea horse.”  
  
Octavia laughs as she swims over to Raven, who attaches herself to her back, wrapping her arms around her shoulders from behind.  
  
“If I get bit by something in the water you’re never going to hear the end of it.” She mumbles grumpily.  
  
The group plays around in the water for another hour before they slowly start to tire out, one by one exiting the pond to crawl back up onto the rocks to dry out. Once everyone for the most part is dry they redress and head back up the creek.  
  
Clarke opts to just put her shorts back on keeping her shirt in her backpack, deciding she could use a little sun. Lexa apparently finds it too distracting as she ends up slipping off one of the rocks and scrapes up her ankle. Clarke is immediately at her side as she helps pull her back up.  
  
“Are you okay?” She asks concerned.  
  
“Yeah I’m fine.”  
  
“You’re bleeding!” Clarke says as she crouches down to get a better look.  
  
“Oh. I didn’t even notice.” Lexa says distracted.  
  
Clarke looks up at her and sees a smile on her face. “Why are you smiling, you’re hurt.”  
  
“Nothing, you’re just-,” She shrugs. “Distracting.” She finishes quietly, her cheeks slightly flushed.  
  
“What’s the hold up you two?” Raven calls from up ahead. “This is no time to be swearing fealty Clarke. It’s hot out here, I wanna be back at the car already.”  
  
Clarke rolls her eyes as she stands, sending the bird over her shoulder towards Raven,  she can hear Lincoln laugh from the same direction.  
  
“Are you sure you’re okay?”  
  
Lexa nods. “I’m fine.”  
  
“Okay,” she says apprehensive, “I’ll clean it up for you when we get back to camp.” She moves Lexa around her and motions for her to continue. “Now you walk in front of me so you don’t get distracted anymore.”  
  
Lexa laughs as she continues on, “It’s your fault.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the 2 week hiatus guys. I've been super busy with work, then it was the wife's birthday and then Mothers day. It was all just a lot so I didn't really have a lot of time to sit down and write. My schedule is still pretty tight but I'll try not to have the next chapter be that long of a wait.
> 
> Just FYI I'm going to tentatively bump the rating up. Nothing to crazy in this chapter but I feel like it's kind of headed that direction, so just a heads up.

The trip back to camp was uneventful. The exhaustion from the excitement of the day overwhelmed Clarke making her fall asleep on the hour drive back, her head leaning on Lexa's shoulder. She was awakened by a light squeezing of her hand and her name being softly spoken. Once exiting the car they all made a quick bathroom break before dragging themselves back to camp.  
  
Clarke heads straight for the tent as she collapses on the sleeping bag, ready to go back to her nap. Lexa pops in a few minutes later to check on her.  
  
"Taking another nap?" She says softly as she sits down on the edge of the sleeping bag, her arms wrapped around her knees.  
  
Clarke hums against the pillow as she opens one eye and looks back at Lexa, Lexa's hand softly rubbing her back.  
  
"Before I lose you to the land of slumber, where is your first aid kit?"  
  
Clarke sits up abruptly, "Your ankle! I forgot!" She makes a move to get up but Lexa places her hand on her shoulder to stop her.  
  
"It's fine, just tell me where it is I'll go get it."  
  
Clarke hesitates for a moment before giving in to the stern look in Lexa's eye she receives when she looks like she's about to argue.  
  
"It's in the back of my car, there's a red pouch on the right hand side." She reaches over and pulls her keys from a small pocket in her backpack and hands them over to Lexa.  
  
"Thanks." She replies, before disappearing from the tent.  
  
Clarke drops back down onto her back, looking up at the ceiling of the tent. A minute later Lexa returns with the small red rectangular bag with a white plus sign on it. Clarke sits back up when she sits down beside her. She opens up the small container, pulling out some antiseptic wipes to clean the area, her brow furrowed in concentration. She drips some peroxide onto the area, making sure she doesn't get an infection before grabbing a band aid to cover the area.  
  
She glances up to see Lexa has a small smile on her lips. "What are you smiling about."  
  
"You fixing me up."  
  
"Well you said it was my fault."  
  
Lexa gets a far away look in her eye. "That it was."  
  
Clarke pushes her shoulder playfully. "Dork." She pulls away the last piece from the adhesive before placing it carefully on Lexa's ankle. Leaning down she places a soft kiss over the band aid before sitting back up. "All better."  
  
"Thanks doc." Lexa kisses her cheek softly. "Go back to sleep. I'm going to put this back in the car." Lexa zips the small red bag closed before standing again and exiting the tent.  
  
Clarke lays back down getting comfortable again as she listens to Lexa's foot steps as they lead away from the tent. She hears Lincoln ask her a question about soccer, or futebol, as she is constantly reminded every time the subject arises. She lets her eyes drift closed as she listens to the sound of Lexa's voice as she responds, the two going back and forth on the subject for a few minutes before she can't fight sleep any longer.  
  
~~~~~  
  
A distant crackling noise drifts into Clarke's sense as she slowly opens her eyes. The sun has gone down shrouding her in darkness. Shadows dance across the door of the tent as she blinks her way back to consciousness. Looking to her other side she finds she is alone in the tent. Slipping her shoes on and grabbing her hoodie from the top of her bag she puts it on as she exits the tent.  
  
Walking towards the crackling fire she finds her four friends sitting around it, Octavia going on about one of her many adventures. No one looks up until she comes to stand between Raven and Lexa, attempting to rub the sleep from her eyes.  
  
"Hey, you're awake." Lexa says softly as she looks up at her with a smile.  
  
"Nice of you to join us." Raven quips.  
  
"We left some food for you over on the stove. Figured we would let you sleep." Lincoln replies from the other side of the fire.  
  
"Thanks Linc." Clarke says as she moves over to the stove, putting the contents onto one of the plastic plates, before rejoining everyone at the fire, Lexa having grabbed her chair for her already. She gives her a grateful smile as she sits.  
  
"So we were just discussions your most embarrassing moments."  
  
Clarke looks over and Raven with wide eyes. "You were not." She quickly looks back to Lexa to confirm, who shakes her head no. She turns back to Raven and smacks her on the shoulder again.  
  
"Okay we weren't," Raven says as she rubs her now sore shoulder. "But we should." Quickly she leans out of Clarke's grasp as another smack comes her way, successfully avoiding it.  
  
"Why do you live to torture me?"  
  
"You just make it so easy Clarke."  
  
"You really do though," Octavia gives her a sympathetic look.  
  
Clarke's shoulders sink as she pouts before continuing to eat her dinner.  
  
Raven stands and walks over to her car without a word leaving the four at the fire.  
  
"Did you sleep okay?" Lexa asks softly, pulling Clarke from her sulking.  
  
"I did. I can't believe how tired I was. I didn't mean to sleep this long." She takes a tentative glance towards Octavia and Lincoln before turning back to Lexa, "Have you been okay? Out here? With everyone?" She asks attempting to be subtle but failing miserably.  
  
"Hey, we're not that bad." Raven says as she reappears, a plastic bag and a few long metal sticks in hand.  
  
"Yes you are," Clarke says around a mouth full of food before swallowing.  
  
"We've inducted her into our group, she's replacing you. So you have to move to Portugal when the time comes." Raven rifles through the plastic bag pulling out a bag of marshmallows, a few bars of chocolate and a box of graham crackers before laying them into her seat. Grabbing her chair she moves it around Clarke to the other side of Lexa.  
  
"What are you doing?" Clarke asks with a laugh as she watches her shuffle through the dirt.  
  
"I'm going to teach my new best friend how to make s'mores." Handing some of the items over to Lexa, she sits down before opening the bag of marshmallows and skewering one on the roasting stick. She goes on for a moment explaining the finer art of s'more making and the importance of roasting the marshmallow just right. Everyone watches in amusement, while Lincoln nods along in agreement.  
  
After demonstrating for Lexa she quickly places a piece of the chocolate bar on a portion of the graham cracker, carefully pulling the lightly browned marshmallow off the stick with the other portion of the cracker. She hands the sweet concoction off to Lexa and eagerly awaits for her to take a bite.  
  
Lexa looks nervously around their small circle at everyone watching her as she takes a bite, the marshmallow oozing out one side.  
  
"Well?!" Raven asks excitedly.  
  
Lexa doesn't say anything but nods with her eyes lit up as she chews, the remnants of chocolate and marshmallow at the corner of her mouth. "That's really good." She finally says once she gets it down.  
  
"Ha! Who's next?" She asks as she skewers another marshmallow for roasting.  
  
"Me!" Octavia calls from the other side of the fire.  
  
"You're doing the next one so finish that up." Raven says to Lexa as she slowly rotates the metal pole over the flames.  
  
Lexa looks over at Clarke with a small smile, relief that she's fitting in evident in her eyes. Clarke smiles back as she lifts her napkin to wipe at the corner of Lexa's mouth, a small amount of embarrassment washing over Lexa's face.  
  
"Thanks." She mumbles.  
  
"Of course dear," Clarke winks at her playfully.  
  
They stay around the fire for the next hour, Raven and Lexa making and passing around s'mores when prompted to make more, Raven having decided Lexa is her official s'more assistant.  
  
A breeze begins to blow through camp, chilling them all to the bone, making the decision for them that it's time to head into the tents to conserve their warmth. They take turns going to the showers, Clarke and Lexa going over first. They don't have to wait long since most of the crowd of other campers have already finished up. Clarke shows Lexa how to operate the shower, telling her she has limited time since it is coin operated. Going into the shower next door Clarke showers as fast as she can, lightly singing along to a song in her head.  
  
Once exiting the shower she finds Lexa already outside, leaning against the brick wall waiting for her, her towel over her shoulders trying to keep her wet hair from soaking through her shirt.  
  
"Oh you're done already, that was fast."  
  
"Thought I'd wait for you, I didn't want you to walk back over there in the dark alone."  
  
A warmth envelopes Clarke at her words. "Thanks." She says as she runs her hand down her arm, lightly squeezing her elbow.  
  
Together the pair make their walk back to camp. Clarke loops her arm though Lexa's, pulling her close to keep each other warm.  
  
“You have a beautiful singing voice.” Lexa remarks, her eyes on the path.  
  
“Oh no you heard that?” Clarke looks over at her with wide eyes.  
  
“Mmhmm.” Lexa nods with a smile.  
  
Clarke buries her face in her shoulder attempting to hide.  
  
All throughout the campground you can hear kids shouting and laughing, an orange glow coming from almost every site.  
  
"Looks like this place really filled up." Lexa observes, taking the attention off Clarke singing in the shower.  
  
"Yeah it's always packed on holiday weekends." Clarke squeezes her arm. “I’m sorry I slept so long, I didn't mean to just abandon you like that."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"I thought you were going to come back to the tent."  
  
"I was planning on it, but then Lincoln and I got to talking."  
  
"I heard."  
  
"We went from one topic into the next and then Raven and Octavia joined in."  
  
"They didn't try to embarrass you or anything did they?" Clarke looks over at her nervously.  
  
"No, they were really nice. Octavia showed me how to build a fire."  
  
"Yeah?" A smile slowly building, Clarke squeezes her arm lightly. Her chest once again filling with warmth only this time for her friends. She couldn't ask for better people to have in her life, the fact that they were making sure Lexa was comfortable was one thing but to go out of their way to include her made her fill with happiness.  
  
"Mmhmm." Lexa nods. "I really do like them." She gives Clarke a smile.  
  
"Good. I'm glad."  
  
They finally reach camp, Clarke calling out to whoever wanted to go next.  
  
"You two go ahead, I'm gonna put out the fire and clean up a little." Lincoln offered. "I'll head over in a few."  
  
Octavia and Raven nod before grabbing their things and heading for the bathrooms.  
  
"Can you take this?" Lexa asks, handing her bag over to Clarke.  
  
Clarke gives her a nod and takes the bag from her.  
  
Lexa goes about helping Lincoln clean up, they make small talk as Clarke watches on with a smile before heading into the tent to put their things away. A few minutes later Lexa unzips the tent and climbs in.  
  
"That was nice of you." Clarke say softly as she crawls into the sleeping bag.  
  
Lexa watches her for a moment as she attempts to dry her hair a little more before bed. "It's the least I could do."  
  
"I'm heading to the showers ladies." Lincoln calls out to them after putting out the last of the flames from the fire pit.  
  
"Take your flashlight it's really dark between here and the bathroom." Clarke says to him.  
  
"Will do."  
  
The listen as his footsteps slowly disappear into the distance.  
  
Clarke sticks her hand out from the sleeping bag, "C'mere." She says just above a whisper, Lexa smiles as she lays her towel over her bag. Pulling her hair into a loose ponytail to keep it out of her face she crawls onto their little bed before Clarke pulls the sleeping bag over her.  
  
They lay facing each other, Clarke rubbing her feet on Lexa's to warm them as best she can, careful to avoid bumping her ankle. Clarke scoots a little closer so they share the same pillow, bringing her hand up she rests it on the side of her neck, her thumb caressing the skin just below her ear. Lexa closes her eyes and hums happily at the feeling.  
  
Clarke watches her for a moment before ceasing the opportunity and leaning forward, pressing her lips lightly to Lexa's chin, then moving slightly to kiss along the line of her jaw. She pulls back just slightly with each kiss to see if she is getting any reaction from the taller girl. Slowly but surely she begins to see the corners of Lexa's lips turn up. When she finally reaches her nose, kissing the tip of it, Lexa is grinning.  
  
"Why are you so smiley?" Clarke asks, her voice soft.  
  
"I like you." She simply replies.  
  
Clarke watches her for a moment, "I like you too." Her voice softer this time.  
  
Lexa finally opens her eyes, their gaze meeting. Lexa lifts her hand and lightly traces her fingertips along Clarke's brow, then slowly down the side of her face along her jaw. "You're so beautiful." She whispers.  
  
Clarke begins to feel her heart speed up once again, she wonders if this will always be a common occurrence with Lexa, or if it's just because everything with her just feels so new.  
  
Lexa slowly moves forward and presses their lips together lightly, Clarke's breath catches in her throat at the feeling. She can feel every movement of Lexa's fingers as they slowly glide over her face, lightly grabbing at her chin to pull her closer, the kiss becoming progressively heated as their lips move against each other.  
  
The sound of their almost loud and obnoxious neighbors in the campsite next door is drowned out when Lexa rolls and pulls Clarke on top of her, grabbing the sleeping bag from over Clarke's shoulder and covering them both.  
  
Clarke falls between her legs when she settles, pulling away just slightly she lets out a ragged breath, "Is this okay?"  
  
Lexa cups Clarke's face in both of her hands as she rubs her thumbs over her cheeks, she doesn't say anything. Her darkening eyes barely visible in the darkness of the tent, lock on Clarke's lips as she gives her a small nod before she pulls her back in.  
  
Their lips meet again and Clarke is almost grateful for the cool night air, the heat between the two having risen exponentially. Slowly Clarke moves her hands up Lexa's sides, she can feel as her shirt rises just slightly, her own exposed skin around her waist coming in contact with it, causing a sharp intake of breath from Lexa against her lips.  
  
"Are you okay?" Clarke whispers, wanting to be sure she isn't crossing any lines.  
  
Lexa nods again, more emphatically this time.  
  
Clarke kisses across her cheek then slowly down her jaw, Lexa having tilted her head to the side to allow her more room, her breath escaping between her lips. Clarke's fingers lightly grip at her ribs, she can feel Lexa take a shaky breathe as she inhales, her ribs expanding and almost trembling beneath her movements as she moves down just slightly to her neck. She ever so lightly grazes her teeth along the skin before kissing more fully. She can feel Lexa's pulse again beneath her lips, only this time it's a lot faster than the last.  
  
Lexa's hand tangles in her hair trying to pull her closer while the other slowly inches down her back grabbing at her shoulder blades.  
  
When Clarke kisses the skin just below her ear she can't help but voice her thoughts, "What are you doing to me?"  She whispers against the skin. One minute she feels in control and then the next Lexa is looking at her with those beautiful green eyes and all desire to be in control is lost, she caves under those eyes, wanting to lose herself in them, to get lost in the deep forest within.  
  
She feels Lexa wrap her ankle around hers and slowly drag it up along the inside of her calf up to her knee, her inner thigh brushing along the outside of her hip. Her eyes close of their own volition as she buries her face against her neck, desperately trying to contain the moan in her throat that is dying to get out. "Lexa," she manages to gasp out against her neck, her hand dropping down to rest on Lexa's hip as her leg slowly moves back down Clarke's leg.  
  
She feels Lexa softly kiss at the top of her ear before slowly kissing down it, her breath is hot against Clarke’s skin causing a shiver to run down her body, Lexa’s hold tightening around her. Clarke feels like she is on vibrate, her body tingling everywhere. She pulls back just enough to be able to reach Lexa’s lips again, desperate for the contact.  
  
Just when she feels like she can’t possibly take anymore Lexa pushes her hips up against Clarke’s seeking friction. She almost moans but then she hears footsteps. Pulling back just enough to see Lexa she see’s that she hasn’t noticed, her eyes still closed, her hands still roaming.  
  
“Wait.” Clarke stops her, Lexa’s eyes opening to look up at her, questioning. “Did you hear that?” She whispers.  
  
Unable to function properly and respond Lexa just shakes her head no as she tries to control her breathing.  
  
“I thought I heard foot steps.”  
  
They both take a breath and stop to listen, the sounds of their obnoxious neighbors being the only thing they can hear.  
  
“Maybe it’s Raven and Octavia,” Lexa whispers.  
  
“No, they would have said they were back.” Clarke looks to the side, watching the shadows of the night moving over the tent.  
  
“Do you think it’s someone else?” A look of concern crossing Lexa’s face.  
  
Clarke watches the shadows for a moment, listening. Shaking her head she turns back to Lexa, “Maybe I’m just hearing things.”  
  
“Should we go check?”  
  
Clarke leans down and kisses slowly up her neck toward her ear. “I’m sure it’s fine.” She mumbles between kisses.  
  
“Clarke if you think there’s someone in our campsite maybe we shou-“ She stops abruptly when Clarke lightly takes her earlobe between her teeth, sucking the skin softly. “Oh o-okay.” She stutters out.  
  
“I pinky promised I would keep you safe,” She whispers against her ear, causing Lexa to smile.  
  
“You did.”  
  
Clarke leans back and smiles down at her, before nuzzling her cheek, Lexa’s hand rubbing at the back of her neck. “I shouldn’t have slept so long.”  
  
“Why’s that?” Lexa closes her yes as she rubs her hands over Clarke’s shoulders.  
  
“I’m going to be awake all night.” Clarke presses a soft kiss into the corner of Lexa’s mouth, just grazing her lips.  
  
Lexa opens her eyes and smiles up at her, “I’ll keep you company.”  
  
“You’re probably tired.” Clarke says with a small pout.  
  
Lexa leans up and softly kisses her pout away. “I’m really not.” She whispers against her lips, her hips lightly pressing up against Clarke’s.  
  
Clarke feels her lips part in surprise when suddenly she’s looking up instead of down, Lexa having swiftly switched their positions in one smooth motion.  
  
With a hint of mischief in her eyes Lexa reaches for Clarke’s hands, bringing one hand up as she softly kisses her palm, her eyes never leaving Clarke’s.  
  
Clarke lightly touches at her cheek as she watches her before she can’t take the depths of her eyes any longer, slowly reaching her hand back and gripping at the back of her neck pulling her down. Clarke parts her lips just slightly, taking her lip between her own. Lexa adjusts above her and slides one leg between her own shifting their stance from before. Clarke instantly pushing her hips up to meet Lexa’s, both halting the kiss as they lean their foreheads into each other, the contact taking their breath away.  
  
Slowly Lexa begins to rotate her hips down against Clarke’s, making the girl beneath her arch up into her. It’s not long before Clarke leans back up to kiss her, needing the contact more than she needs air. Clarke slides her hands up the back of Lexa’s shirt, her fingertips tracing up her spine before lightly dragging her nails downward causing Lexa to push her hips harder against hers, their pace increasing. Lexa swallows her moan in their kiss.  
  
They hear footsteps again only this time Clarke doesn’t care.  
  
“We’re back.” Raven says, as the sound of two tents being zipped open can be heard.  
  
Lexa pulls back as she looks down at Clarke, her chest rising and falling as she tries to catch her breath.  
  
“Okay.” Clarke does her best to keep her voice level and sounding normal, she’s unsure if she did a good job since everything around her feels like it’s spinning. Pulling Lexa back down to her lips she whispers, pleading, “Don’t stop.” The friction she’s getting from Lexa’s hips is driving her mad with need. It’s been a long time since she’s felt this way, she’s almost certain she’s never quite felt this way, not even Finn. There’s so many barriers between them, not enough skin on skin, and hips aside all they’re doing is kissing. The thought of anything beyond this sends shivers down her spine, makes her ache.  
  
Lexa drops her face down to Clarke’s neck, her breath hot against her skin. “Clarke.” She breathes out, before kissing the skin between her neck and shoulder.  
  
Clarke turns her face into Lexa’s, breathing hard through her nose doing her best to keep quiet.  
  
Lexa’s hand drags slowly down Clarke’s body until it rests at her waist, rubbing her thumb over the skin of her hip bone.  
  
Clarke squeezes her eyes shut, seeing fireworks behind her eyelids, her hand so close to where she wants her.  
  
“We should,” Lexa huffs out against her neck, “We should stop.” Her hand stilling their hips.  
  
Clarke eyes open at Lexa’s words. Her brow furrowing in concern, “Are you okay?” Her hands pulling Lexa’s face into view. “Did I do something wrong?” Her heart slowly breaking at the thought of pushing Lexa beyond something she was ready for.  
  
“No, no of course not.” Lexa pulls her face to hers softly kissing her insecurity away. “It’s just-“ She takes a breath, leaning her forehead into Clarke’s temple. “If we keep going like this,” she pauses to collect her thoughts, “I don’t know if I’ll be able to stop myself. And it’s not that I want to stop,” She leans her face more fully into Clarke’s, “God I don’t want to stop,” She says almost more to herself than to Clarke. “I just, if we do this, I don’t want us to hold back. I don’t want it to be a few meters away from where your friends are sleeping.” She pulls back to see Clarke’s face.  
  
Clarke nods as she swallows. “You’re right, I’m sorry.”  
  
“Don’t be sorry.” Lexa kisses her again, making sure she knows she’s not mad or upset. She rubs her thumb over Clarke’s cheek.  
  
Clarke finds herself suddenly overwhelmed with a feeling she can’t quite place. She know’s Lexa isn’t wrong about the situation. If they mutually decided to continue she would want it to be perfect as well, share the moment with her alone on soft sheets in a warm bed away from the rest of the world. Proceeding meant letting herself feel, giving everything she had to Lexa, but proceeding also meant she would lose a part of herself when Lexa left. She doesn’t know if she’s ready for that just yet. She doesn’t realize she’s drifted away from the present into a world where distance wasn’t an issue until Lexa pulls her back down to earth.  
  
“Come back to me.” She whispers, having moved off Clarke to lay beside her, sharing the same pillow.  
  
Clarke blinks to clear away her thoughts, turning her head to face Lexa she gives her a small smile, almost sad. “I’m here.”  
  
Lexa watches her for a moment, “I didn’t mean to upset you.” Catching onto the sadness in Clarke’s eyes, guilt now evident in her own.  
  
Clarke feels her sadness slowly seep away looking back into Lexa’s eyes. “You didn’t.” She shakes her head.  
  
“I-I do want you.” Lexa says, almost fearful she’d ruined things.  
  
Clarke slides her arm under her shoulder and pulls her to lay on her chest. Kissing her forehead she whispers, “I know.” They lay in silence for awhile before Clarke finds herself whispering again, almost hoping Lexa had fallen asleep. “I don’t want to let you go.”  
  
Lexa turns her face just slightly and softly kisses the skin over her heart before finding her hand and mingling their fingers together. “I don’t want you to let me go.” She admits just as quietly.  
  
Clarke squeezes her eyes closed, turning her face into Lexa’s hair, breathing in her scent. She does her best to will time to slow down. It had already been a week since Lexa had arrived, which meant they only had two weeks left. Two weeks and then she didn’t know what would happen. The thought of letting her go felt unbelievably crushing. Wrapping her arm tighter around Lexa she did her best to push those thoughts from her mind, trying to savor their closeness, the smell of her scent, the feel of her skin, the sight of her smile, the sound of her laughter and how it sometimes reached her eyes, her eyes that she always got lost in.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Clarke was awakened by movement beneath her chin. Lexa was asleep but was moving in her sleep, soft whimpers escaping her lips. Moving her hand up she softly rubbed her head, kissing her forehead. “Lex.” She says softly trying to wake her, her other hand softly rubbing back and forth on her forearm.  
  
Lexa wakes with a gasp, her head lifting from Clarke’s chest as she looks around.  
  
“Hey, you’re okay.” Clarke says as she cups her cheek, trying to bring her eyes back to her own. “It was just a dream.”  
  
Lexa blinks at her for a moment before she focuses, her breathing evening out. She drops her head back down to Clarke’s chest as she takes a breath.  
  
“Do you want to talk about it?” Clarke says as she combs her fingers through Lexa’s hair.  
  
“I was late for class and I had to turn in a final paper that was worth 30 percent of my grade,” She says as she pulls the sleeping bag back up over her shoulder to keep warm. “But there were so many people in the hallway, the closer I got to the classroom the more people appeared.”  
  
Clarke can’t help the smile that is growing across her face as she listens to Lexa go on about her nightmare.  
  
“Just when I got to the door it slammed shut in my face and it was locked.”  
  
A small laugh escapes Clarke’s throat, causing Lexa to look up at her with a pout.  
  
“Why are you laughing?”  
  
“I’m sorry, I just find it so cute that whenever you have a nightmare it’s about real life things, like losing your bus pass, having an over due library book, or being late for class.” She smiles as she tucks a lock of hair behind Lexa’s ear.  
  
“Those aren’t cute Clarke, those are scary.” She continues to pout.  
  
“You’re right, I’m sorry baby.” Clarke doesn’t even realized she let the pet name slip until she see’s Lexa’s eyes widen just slightly, her pout disappearing into a small smile, a fondness in her eyes. Clarke isn’t sure if she should apologize, attempt to take it back or play it off and turn it into a joke. With a blush rushing into her cheeks she hopes Lexa can’t see it in the dark, she decides she should just leave it alone, leave the ball in Lexa’s court.  
  
Lexa lays her head back on Clarke’s chest and for a moment they just lay there in silence. Clarke silently chastises herself for the slip.  
  
“I have to go to the bathroom.” Lexa mumbles.  
  
“I’ll go with you.”  
  
“No I don’t want you to have to get up.”  
  
“And I don’t want you to walk over there in the middle of the night by yourself.” Clarke says as she throws the top of the sleeping bag back for them to crawl out.  
  
“I feel bad.” Lexa says as she sits up.  
  
“Shh.” Clarke pecks her lips before grabbing jackets for them and their shoes.  
  
Together they climb out of the tent, flashlight in hand, and begin their trek over to the bathrooms, the light on the building illuminating it in an orange glow. The air is crisp, so they stay huddled close together to try to conserve their warmth.  
  
When they reach the bathrooms Lexa hesitates.  
  
“What’s wrong?”  
  
“Are you going to be okay out here?” She asks as she bounces from one foot to the other.  
  
“I’ll be fine, go ahead.” Clarke motions to the door.  
  
“Yeah but it’s dark and scary out here, what if someone comes along?”  
  
“Lexa go to the bathroom, I’ll be right here when you come back out.”  
  
She makes a face before turning to the door, “I’ll try to hurry.” She throws over her shoulder as the door closes behind her.  
  
Clarke hops up and sits on the small brick wall facing away from the bathroom and tilts her head back to look up at the sky. The clouds that had appeared earlier in the day long since gone. It’s much easier to see the sky up in the mountains, the majority of southern California skies far too polluted by the lights. She begins to feel that gentle peacefulness again from the lake as her eyes skitter across the summer sky.  
  
Less than a minute later Lexa emerges and she can hear her sigh in relief as she comes up behind her and wraps her arms around her, resting her chin on her shoulder. “Good, you’re still here.” She mumbles against her ear.  
  
Clarke smiles as she leans back in her arms, her head falling back onto her shoulder. “I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.”  
  
Lexa playfully nips at her jaw, “Come on, let’s get back to the tent. It’s cold out here.”  
  
“Yes ma’am.” Clarke grins at her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final day in the mountains and a ladies night out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terrible I know! I'm sorry!!! Life got in the way and instead of giving you my many excuses for why I'm just going to tell you I was very overwhelmed and a bit in over my head with everything. 
> 
> I have a lot going on in the next month birthdays, pride, sdcc, concerts, work, etc, but I took some time the day before and yesterday to write since it'd been a month since I last posted and it did help with the anxiety of everything I have going on. So I'm going to attempt to stick to that while juggling everything, I don't want to make any promises though :( But I just want you to know I haven't given up on this story and I intend to finish, especially since the wife wouldn't let me quit even if I wanted to, she's totally in your corner there :P I hope you enjoy. Happy reading!

They slept through the night with no more problems. Even managed to sleep well into the morning even with the sun rising in the sky.  
  
Clarke couldn't have been more grateful for thick sleeping bags that block out the sun. She found herself in the peaceful land of limbo, the place between sleep and being awake. All she knows is that she is completely content in this moment, Lexa's warmth keeping her grounded and still.  
  
It wasn't until a heavy weight was placed upon her that she was dragged from slumber, the wind almost being knocked out of her lungs.  
  
"I'm so," a weak voice says in her ear, before the weight more fully collapsing on top of her. "Hungry."  
  
"What the?" It takes a moment for Clarke to realize who is speaking, "Raven?"  
  
"I'm dying Clarke." Raven says as she throws an arm over her eyes.  
  
"Raven get off."  
  
"I'm so weak." She croaks out.  
  
Clarke tries to push Raven off herself and Lexa from within the sleeping bag, a small giggle escaping Lexa in the process.  
  
"Don't laugh at her, you're only encouraging her." Clarke pulls the sleeping bag from over their heads and peers over the edge at Raven who is lying on her back, collapsed on the two of them. "What are you doing?"  
  
"So. Hungry." Raven lifts her arm slowly, shaking it dramatically. "Cant, go on." She drops her arm back over her eyes.  
  
Clarke drops her head back against her pillow and sighs. "Fine, I'll get up. Now get off."  
  
Raven immediately gets up and moves to leave the tent, congratulating herself on her nicely executed plan as she goes.  
  
Clarke turns and buries her face in the back of Lexa's neck. "I'm sorry," she mumbles into her hair.  
  
Lexa pulls her arms tighter around her middle as she leans back into her. "That's okay, I was awake already."  
  
"You didn't have to wait for me to get up."  
  
"I was comfortable and I didn't want to wake you." Lexa squeezes her forearm, her thumb slowly running back and forth over her skin.  
  
Clarke sighs against her neck, trying to bury impossibly closer. She feels Lexa's hand slowly slide around the back of her neck, kneading the skin gently. Clarke can't help but whine a little, "I don't wanna get up."  
  
"You know she'll come back if we don't."  
  
Clarke sighs again, "I know." Begrudgingly she pulls the sleeping bag back and crawls out, mumbling about friends and if one actually needs them.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Clarke found herself looking down at Lexa's hand resting on her thigh. Her skin soft, her fingers graceful and long. She itches to reach out and hold her hand, to lace their fingers together. Three days in the forest with her friends and she's already tired of trying to hide the way she feels for this girl. It's not like they have a lot of time together, shouldn't she revel in these feelings? Shouldn't she soak up every second they have together, everyone else be damned?  
  
She looks up at Lexa who has her face turned towards the window, her eyes scanning through the forest as they drive along. The sun breaks through the trees sporadically casting it's light upon her face making it reflect back in the window. Clarke watches her reflection, peaceful, but also unaware of an audience.  
  
Clarke does her best to absorb her in this light, the way she glows. The way the sun light reflects on her high cheekbones, the perfect slope of her nose, over her full lips. She can’t believe this beautiful girl likes her back, wants her back, whatever the feeling she has towards her, she wants it in return. Of course it’s more than just her beauty that captivates her. It’s the way she’s always thinking of her, wanting her opinion before she makes decisions, the way she’ll send little emails or texts in the middle of the night as if to say hey, I’m thinking of you. The way she tries to cheer her up when she’s been having a bad day. The way she wouldn’t turn off Skype when Clarke would go to sleep because she knew Clarke didn’t want to be alone. She always put Clarke’s needs above her own when she could, even staying up late to talk if Clarke needed it, knowing full well she had to get up in the morning.  
  
Clarke’s chest fills with warmth for this girl, this girl she so desperately wants to hold onto. Reaching over Clarke slides her hand over Lexa’s, her hand resting on top.  
  
Lexa turns to look at her, her eyebrows raised slightly in question.  
  
Clarke does her best to contain her smile as she looks from their hands up into Lexa’s eyes, giving her hand a slight squeeze.  
  
A soft smile plays on Lexa’s lips as her eyes shift to look at their hands, turning her hand over so their palms are together. She lets their fingers lay flat against each other, not making the move to lace them together.  
  
Clarke keeps her eyes on Lexa as she shifts her hand just slightly and lets her fingers fall between Lexa’s. A moment later Lexa’s fingers follow suit and close over her hand. Clarke turns to look out Lexa’s window, knowing full well Lexa is watching her, both of their smiles growing. After a moment Lexa turns back to her window to resume scanning her eyes along the trees as they pass and Clarke goes back to silently observing Lexa, her heart lightly pounding away from the happiness that washes over her.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Driving off the highway they pull onto the main road into Big Bear. Clarke points out the different shops she has been to, the small restaurants, what was good, what she didn’t particularly care for. They make their way up into town, stopping to walk through some of the shops. Octavia snatching up a few summer deals on some winter sports gear. They swing by a sandwich shop and decide to eat lunch by the lake. Raven takes the long way and drives around the lake so Lexa can get the full Big Bear lake experience.  
  
They stop near another camp ground Clarke insists is one of her favorites, together they all walk through the brush, food and towels in hand, to the lake. They reach a small beach area and lay out their towels and sit down to eat and enjoy the beautiful view. Clarke teaches Lexa how to skip rocks across the water, their laughter at Lexa’s failed attempts echo across the lake. After an hour the group decide to head back to camp, the sun already beginning its descent into the tree’s by the time they make it back.  
  
Everyone takes quick showers, Clarke taking a little longer than the rest. By the time she makes it back to camp she finds everyone around the fire, she notices immediately Octavia and Lincoln are trying hard to suppress their smiles.  
  
“And how do you say, I want to taste your juicy peach?” Raven asks Lexa, completely intrigued.  
  
“I’m sorry what?” Clarke asks semi appalled, her pace quickening towards her friends.  
  
Raven and Lexa quickly turn in her direction. Raven with a half amused half busted look and Lexa with wide eyes that plead for her to save her from this uncomfortable situation.  
  
“What what?” Raven asks innocently.  
  
“Are you asking her to teach you dirty things in Portuguese?” Clarke chastises as she pulls Lexa up from her chair moving her over to the next open one to put some distance between her and Raven and takes her now vacant seat.  
  
Raven places her hand on her chest and opens her mouth in shock. “I would never!”  
  
“Never do it in front of me you mean.” Clarke says as she glares at the other girl.  
  
Lincoln decides to step in and change the topic before things escalate any further. The friends sit around the fire for about an hour before they decide to head to bed knowing they were going to be getting up early to head back down the mountain in the morning.  
  
Clarke pulls Lexa up from her chair and pulls her along towards the tent, saying their good nights as they go.  
  
Raven catches Lexa’s eye as they move towards the tent. “We’ll finish that conversation later hey?”  
  
“Um…” Lexa looks to Clarke with wide eyes again.  
  
Clarke pulls her along quicker towards the tent sending another glare in Ravens direction, who puts her hands up in mock surrender.  
  
They discard their shoes and shed their heavier warm layers before slipping into the sleeping bag. Once they crawl in they just enjoy each others presence. It’s not too long after they are settled that Clarke notices shadows on the tent. She buries her face in Lexa’s neck and sighs.  
  
“What's the matter?” Lexa asks.  
  
“Look at the door.”  
  
Lexa looks over at the door and see’s shadow puppets dancing along the material of the tent, a laugh escaping her as she watches.  
  
“Jesus I’ve been doing this for like 10 minutes, took you long enough to notice.” Raven says exasperatedly as she finally drops her hands down giving up on her shadow puppet antics.  
  
They listen as she shuffles back to her own tent, the zipper closing behind her.

"That girl has no chill." Clarke mumbles against her neck, she can feel Lexa smile against her forehead before her lips press softly to the skin.

"Sleep grumpy bear."  
  
~~~~~  
  
In the morning not much is spoken amongst the friends as they have a quick breakfast and then go about disassembling their camp. They load everything back into the cars and head out to drive back down the mountain.  
  
Clarke turns up the music and rolls the windows down to let the cool air flow through the car again before they get back down into the heavy heat of summer. Finding herself being bold she begins to sing along to the song on the radio, glancing over at Lexa she finds her watching with a smile.  
  
“Don’t look at me.” She whines, playfully shoving her shoulder.  
  
“What? You have a beautiful voice.” Lexa looks at her adoringly.  
  
“But if you look at me I’m going to get shy.” Clarke says, turning her attention back to the road.  
  
“Fine, fine.” Lexa turns back to her window. Pulling out her phone she takes some video of the forest and subtly records Clarke while she sings.  
  
Traffic isn’t too bad for it being a Sunday and they make it back to the apartment in good time. They unload the car and head inside. Clarke starts a load of laundry while they hang around for a few hours before Clarke gets a text from Octavia.  
  
“How do you feel about going out to LA tonight to do a little bar hopping. The girls have tomorrow off because of the holiday. They expect the bars to be in full swing tonight.” Clarke looks up from her phone at Lexa who is laying across the couch with one arm behind her head.  
  
“If you’re there I’m there.”  
  
Clarke smiles as she responds quickly before moving back to the couch and crawling back to snuggle against Lexa’s chest to resume their movie watching, Lexa's other arm moving up around her back as her hand idly moves across her shoulders, her fingertips caressing her exposed skin from her tank top.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Clarke applies the last of her eyeliner while looking into the mirror. Lexa moves to lean in the doorway with her arms folded across her chest. She’s donning a black v neck shirt and a tight pair of dark jeans, her hair pulled around over one shoulder.  
  
Clarke looks over at her reflection. “ _Look_ at _you_.” She says as she eyes the girl appreciatively in the mirror, her eyes slowly traveling down then back up again.  
  
“ _Me?_ Look at _you_ , I’m going to have to fight people off with a stick. That top with those jeans?” Lexa bites her lip as she openly stares.  
  
Clarke not so subtly brushes past her as she heads towards the bedroom. “I have a leather jacket that would look really good with your outfit.”  
  
“What about you? Aren’t you taking a jacket?” Lexa follows close behind.  
  
“No, I usually get warm when I drink. Besides if I get cold you can just take yours off and give it to me to let everyone know I’m taken.” Clarke turns from her closet handing the jacket to Lexa, their fingers brushing.  
  
Lexa looks up from their hands making contact into Clarke’s eyes. “Is that what you are? Taken?” She asks softly.  
  
Clarke’s lips part slightly, her breath suddenly caught in her throat as she finds herself unsure what to say as she looks back and forth between Lexa’s eyes. It wasn't like they ever discussed this, were just kind of rolling with it. “I-.” Her phone rings in the living room cutting off her response. “That must be Octavia. They’re probably here.” She swallows thickly.  
  
“Well let's not keep them waiting.” Lexa smiles as she moves to the side to let Clarke pass, letting the moment go for the time being.  
  
Clarke nods before finally moving to grab her phone and wallet. She locks the door behind them as they head down to the parking lot.  
  
Raven rolls her window down and cat calls from the passenger seat as the two girls near the car. “Who’s ready to get their drink on?”  
  
“After being trapped in the forest for three days with you lot, you know I am.” Clarke says as she holds the door open for Lexa and crawls in behind her.  
  
“You know you love us.” Octavia looks over her shoulder with a fond smile.  
  
By the time they make it out to West Hollywood, parking is a bit of a pain. They’re forced to park in one of the near by neighborhoods and have to walk back a few blocks before they reach the strip of bars. Raven makes the choice on which bar they should start in first.  
  
Walking into the brightly colored bar they are greeted by wall to wall people from the front of the bar all the way to the back. Clarke reaches back and grabs Lexa’s hand, leaning into her she says against her ear “Don’t let go.” She pulls back with a smile.  
  
Lexa squeezes her hand lightly, “Wouldn’t dream of it.”  
  
Clarke grins back before tugging her along after the other two girls. They all make their way over to the bar where Raven tries to get the attention of the bartender.  
  
“Alright what will it be?” Raven turns to get Lexa’s attention as the bartender is off helping someone else at the moment.  
  
“Um, I’m not sure. Something fruity. I’m not a big fan of the taste of hard alcohol.” Lexa looks to Clarke unsure.  
  
“Alright I have just the drink for you.” Raven grins.  
  
“Are you sure?” Clarke asks, skeptical of Ravens decisions when it comes to alcohol.  
  
“Yeah, she’ll love it. It tastes like candy.” Raven finally gets the bartenders attention while the other girls go find a table. Not too much longer Raven breaks through the crowd with four glasses of different colored liquid.  
  
She slides Lexa’s across the table to her with eager eyes.  
  
“What’s this?” Lexa asks as she picks up the glass slowly bringing it to her lips.  
  
“Tokyo tea. I promise you’ll love it.” Raven knocks back her own drink.  
  
Lexa sips at it tenderly, wincing with her first swallow.  
  
“So?” Octavia asks from her seat across from her.  
  
“That doesn’t taste like candy.” She replies, her voice a little hoarse from the taste of all the alcohol.  
  
“Sure it does!” Raven exclaims.  
  
“I mean I’ve had worse, I’ll give you that.” Lexa shrugs.  
  
Clarke takes a sip of Lexa’s drink, wincing as well. “Definitely not like candy.”  
  
“You guys are no fun.” Raven pouts. “Besides it was buy one get one free, you have to enjoy it.”  
  
“I won’t let it go to waste don’t worry.” Lexa raises her glass to Raven.  
  
“That a girl.” Raven says as she knocks their glasses together.  
  
Before long Lexa has reached the bottom of her glass and Raven has gone to get more, she’s halfway through her second when Clarke catches her staring at her.  
  
“Are you okay? You’re drinking those awfully fast.”  
  
Lexa begins to grin at her goofily.  
  
“Are you drunk?” Clarke asks amused.  
  
“No of course not!” Lexa exclaims her hands becoming animated and almost knocking Clarke’s glass over.  
  
“Oh but you are,” Clarke moves the glasses within Lexa’s reach out of the way so they don’t have any accidents.  
  
Lexa doesn’t respond but just giggles.  
  
“Maybe we should go get you some water.” Octavia says as she stands from her stool at the table and heads towards the bar.  
  
“How are you drunk already, that’s only your second one.” Raven asks, looking perplexed.  
  
“I’m not drunk.” Lexa says as she looks back and forth between the two girls, her eyes hazy, lips spread in a wide grin.  
  
“What was in her drinks Raven?” Clarke asks, turning towards Raven, but keeping her hand resting on Lexa’s thigh, feeling the need to keep contact.  
  
“I dunno. He took 4 bottles and dumped them into the cup.” Raven shrugs, taking another sip of her drink. “All I know is it tastes delicious, and she’s obviously enjoying herself.” Raven nods in Lexa’s direction, who has now moved closer to Clarke, her face almost buried in her hair.  
  
Octavia comes back, her eyebrows raising in surprise at the close proximity of the pair. “I got you some water Lexa.” She slides the cup across to the brunette as she takes her seat again.  
  
Lexa looks back to her with a smile, nodding her thanks as she takes a drink.  
  
The group work on their remaining drinks as they chat idly about the bar and surrounding crowd, Raven making sure to point out the extra attractive ones in case anyone didn’t see. Clarke, as well as the other two, notice how Lexa not so subtly switches back to her alcohol, pushing the water away.  
  
Clarke leans into her speaking into her ear to make sure she can hear her over all the noise of the bar, “You sure you’re okay?”  
  
Lexa nods, “You’re not drinking?” She motions to Clarke’s glass on the table which is still half full.  
  
“I am, I just want to make sure you’re okay,” Clarke rubs her thumb over Lexa’s knee causing the other girl to smile.  
  
“We’re supposed to drink together Clarke,” Lexa pouts, slightly fidgeting in her seat.  
  
“We are, besides it’s still early.” Clarke nudges her with her elbow.  
  
Lexa nods in agreement, still moving around her in seat.  
  
“Are you okay?”  
  
“I have to use the bathroom.” She bites her lip in embarrassment.  
  
“Oh okay, I’ll go with you.”  
  
“No I have to go too, I’ll go with her.” Raven says as she finishes off her drink before extending her hand across the table to Lexa, pulling her around Clarke, their linked hands going over her head.  
  
“Are you sure? I can go.” Clarke asks.  
  
“Nah it’s all good. We’ll be back in a few.” Raven tugs Lexa along into the crowd.  
  
Clarke turns her head in their direction as she watches them move through the crowd.  
  
“Clarke.” Octavia finally speaks.  
  
“Hm?” Clarke turns towards her briefly before turning her attention back to the retreating girls.  
  
“What are you doing Clarke?”  
  
“What do you mean?” Clarke asks, unaware of the seriousness coming from the other girl.  
  
“You know she’s leaving right?” Octavia says, finally grabbing her attention.  
  
Clarke whips her head back round, a look of shock crosses her face.  
  
“She’s leaving Clarke.” Octavia says firmly. “She’s getting on a plane and she’s going home.”  
  
Clarke stares at her, silent. “What are you talking about?” She finally asks, a last ditch effort to pretend nothing is going on between them.  
  
“You know what I’m talking about. You look at her like she put the stars in the sky.” Octavia says after a moment.  
  
Clarke looks away for a moment, unable to meet her eyes. Her throat is suddenly dry while her heart pounds in her chest. She can feel the irritation rising in her with each breath she takes. ”What is your problem?” She asks, her irritation finally bubbling to the surface.  
  
“My problem is that I think you’re making a mistake.” Octavia bites back.  
  
“Well maybe that’s none of your business.” Clarke says angrily.  
  
Octavia pauses for a moment, mulling over her words. “I like her Clarke, don’t think that I don’t.” Octavia shakes her head. “I just want you to be careful. I saw the way you two look at each other all weekend." She pauses. "She’s going home, and she won’t be here to pick up the pieces.” She sighs, not wanting to fight.  
  
Clarke opens her mouth to respond but finds herself closing it a second later, her jaw clenching. She knows Octavia is right, but she can’t help but be mad at her for bursting her bubble on her perfect little world of doing her best to remain ignorant to time slowly ticking by. She sighs angrily as she turns away from her, her eyes scanning the crowd for any sign of the other two.  
  
“I’m not trying to upset you Clarke,” Octavia makes a final effort to try to easy the tension between the two of them. “I just don’t want to see you get hurt.” She trails off.  
  
Clarke spots the other two as they make their way slowly through the crowd, Raven lifting their hands above the crowd trying to make Lexa dance with her as they move closer, both of them laughing as they move toward the table.  
  
Clarke takes a deep breath to steady her nerves, her hands clenching and unclenching as she tries to shake off the tension. By the time the pair reach the table she has plastered a happy face back on, hoping to avoid anymore discussion of the matter.  
  
“I love this girl!” Raven exclaims as they finally make it to the table, her arm wrapped around Lexa’s shoulders, giving her a little shake. “She’s my favorite Portuguese person.”  
  
“I’m the only Portuguese person you know.” Lexa snorts.  
  
“That might be true, but you’re still the best.” Raven says, reaching for Clarke’s drink and finishing it off. “Alright, let’s move onto the next bar!” She reaches for Octavia’s hand and pulls her off the bar stool and drags her towards the door.  
  
Lexa reaches for both of Clarke’s hands as she pulls her off her own stool. “Raven says the next bar has a dance floor.” Her eyes widening in excitement.  
  
Clarke can’t help but grin back. “Alright let’s go.” Clarke lifts Lexa’s hand above her head as she twirls her arm around so Lexa is facing the opposition direction. They slowly make their way towards the exit, Lexa only stumbling once over her own feet.  
  
They finally make it outside into the cooler night air, which Clarke welcomes immediately. They walk a few buildings down the street before finding their next location. Everyone pulls out their ID’s for the man at the door. Lexa does her best to keep a sober and serious face, which ends up looking more comical than anything, as the man checks her ID before handing it back and giving them all admittance.  
  
The inside of the bar is dark with different colored lights roaming all over the room. Several dancers stand up higher on platforms as they dance to the music. The bass thuds so loud through the speakers you can feel it in your bones.  
  
Raven drags everyone immediately over to the bar and puts in everyone's drink order, Octavia offering to buy everyone this round.  
  
Clarke can’t help but notice Lexa slowly losing her stability and leaning into her more and more as they all work on their drinks.  
  
“You okay there Lex?” Clarke asks, focusing all her attention on her instead of the tension between her and Octavia. She wraps her arm around her waist doing her best to steady her.  
  
“Totally fine.” Lexa slurs.  
  
“I can’t believe how much of a light weight you are.” Clarke smiles as she leads her over towards a vacant wall next to one of the platforms where a man dances away to the music.  
  
“These lights are pretty.” Lexa says as she looks around the room with wide eyes and a slight smile.  
  
Clarke leans her up against the wall as she watches on amused.  
  
The other two appear a moment later.  
  
“We’re going to go dance, do you guys want to come with?” Raven yells over the music.  
  
“No I think we’re going to stay here for a little bit. I don’t think she’ll hold up very well.” Clarke replies.  
  
“You sure?” Raven asks.  
  
“Yeah, go ahead. We’ll be here when you get back.”  
  
Raven claps Lexa on the shoulder, “Try not to get too crazy Portugal.”  
  
“You got it USA.” Lexa replies as she drops her head back against the wall.  
  
Raven laughs as she turns away pushing Octavia into the crowd.  
  
Clarke turns back to Lexa, “How are you holding up?”  
  
“I’m fine. So fine. Just like you. You’re very very fine.” Lexa attempts to flirt.  
  
Clarke laughs as she grips Lexa’s hips as she starts to lean to one side. “I’m very fine am I?”  
  
Lexa does her best to focus on Clarke as she nods emphatically.  
  
“You’re something else you know that?” Clarke reaches for her hands, gripping tightly in case Lexa loses her balance again.  
  
Lexa attempts to wink at her but ends up just blinking both eyes. Her eyes begin to move across the room again before falling on the platform next to them where the dancer is currently gyrating to the beat.  
  
“There’s a guy dancing! And he has on tiny shorts!” Lexa exclaims.  
  
Clarke drops her head onto Lexa’s shoulder, unable to hold in her laughter any longer. “Yeah he’s been there for awhile.”  
  
“Good for him!” Lexa turns her face away from the dancer toward Clarke, her nose brushing along her ear. “You smell good.” She says loud enough for her to hear as she starts to lean to the side again.  
  
“Woah there charmer.” Clarke says as she pulls Lexa upright again, earning her an almost sloppy kiss against her cheek.  
  
“You’re so nice.” Lexa leans her forehead into Clarke’s, her eyes unfocused and her eyelids heavy.  
  
“You are _so_ drunk.” Clarke grins at her, leaning her back into the wall again so she’s stable.  
  
A few songs later the other two finally make it back, Raven can’t help but laugh at the state of Lexa, who is half leaning into Clarke, half slumped against the wall.  
  
“I thought I told you to not get crazy Portugal?” Raven asks as she slides Lexa’s other arm over her shoulder.  
  
“I didn’t,” Lexa almost whines.  
  
“Let’s get out of here, I think she’s done for the night.” Raven smirks at Clarke on the other side as they all make their way for the exit, Lexa stumbling over her feet as they try to walk her back to the car.  
  
“I love Hollywood,” Lexa says as she drops her head onto Clarke’s shoulder as they walk. “It’s so gay.”  
  
The three of them laugh as they walk on, Octavia looking back over her shoulder with a smile as she leads the way.  
  
“I love gay. Great is gay.”  
  
Raven laughs harder as she tries to shoulder more of Lexa’s weight. “Oh my god stop, I’m going to drop you.”  
  
They finally make it back to the car, Octavia having pulled out a towel from the trunk and laying it out across the seat in case of an accident. Clarke climbs into the back seat first before helping Raven pull Lexa into her seat before she buckles her up.  
  
“If you feel like you’re going to be sick let me know okay?” Clarke says as she leans Lexa’s head back against the head rest, brushing the hair out of her face.  
  
“Mmkay.” Lexa nods a little.  
  
The other two hop in and buckle up.  
  
“I gotta swing by the gas station really quick then we can be on our way.” Octavia says to no one in particular. A few minutes later they see a gas station and pull in to fill up. Octavia disappears inside and comes out with a few bottles of water, passing one to Clarke through the open window.  
  
“Thanks.” Clarke gives her a small smile and a look that says _I know you mean well._  
  
Octavia gives her a small nod of understanding before moving to put gas in the car.  
  
Lexa moves to lay her head in Clarke’s lap as she turns to stare up at the ceiling of the car.  
  
“Mm so drunk.” She slurs.  
  
“Here drink some water.” Clarke does her best to prop her up a little so she can give her some water without her choking on it or getting it all over the place.  
  
Once lying back down she starts talking to Clarke. “Your friends are great.”  
  
“Oh we know.” Raven replies from the front.  
  
“Octavia so nice and Raven is funny.”  
  
“I’m hilarious actually.” Raven says matter of fact as she checks her make up in the pull down visor mirror.  
  
“I can’t believe I’m drunk. I’m so sorry.”  
  
Clarke can’t help but smile at Lexa’s babbling. “It’s fine Lexa, you don’t have anything to be sorry about.  
  
“I’m sorry, your friends probably hate me.” She shakes her head from side to side.  
  
“We don’t hate you.” Raven says as she glances over her shoulder at Lexa.  
  
“I can’t believe I’m so drunk, this is embarrassing.” Her eyes move across the ceiling.  
  
“It’s okay Lexa, we’ve all been off a lot worse, don’t worry.”  
  
“They probably hate me.” She says again.  
  
Raven laughs this time turning more to look at the other girl, “We don’t hate you Lexa.” Looking up at Clarke she smirks, “Her short term memory is shit right now. Can she even hear me? It’s like she only has eyes for you.”  
  
At those words Lexa's eyes fall on Clarke who is looking down at her with a smile and red cheeks. Lexa brings her hand up towards her face, her finger tapping at Clarke’s chin. “So pretty. Why are you so pretty Clarke?”  
  
Clarke looks up at Raven and they share an amused look.  
  
Raven fakes a gag as she turns back around in her seat to face forward. “Alright stop being so disgustingly cute Portugal.”  
  
Lexa starts to sing her own little tune. “Why are you so pretty Clarke? Why are you so pretty? Claaaaarke. _Claaaaarke_. So pretty Clarke.”  
  
Raven loses it in the front seat, causing Octavia to pop back around to the window, “What is happening in here?”  
  
“Alright that’s enough.” Clarke says as she places her hand over Lexa’s mouth in an attempt to subdue her, and save them both from anymore inevitable teasing in the future.  
  
Octavia finishes up with the gas and hops back into the drivers seat. Turning to look over her shoulder she watches as Clarke props Lexa back up in her seat. “If you’re going to be sick just let me know and I’ll pull over okay?”  
  
“Aye aye captain.” Lexa says as she starts to lean into Clarke, already having the beginnings of sleep take over.  
  
It isn’t until they’re almost home that Lexa wakes mumbling to herself.  
  
“What was that?” Clarke asks softly, doing her best to prop Lexa’s head up.  
  
She continues to mumble incoherently.  
  
“Is she okay?” Octavia’s eyes meet Clarke’s in the rear view mirror.  
  
“Are you going to be sick?” Clarke asks as she turns back to Lexa.  
  
Lexa doesn’t say much but nods yes.  
  
“Pull over.” Clarke tells Octavia.  
  
Quickly pulling over onto the shoulder of the freeway Raven and Octavia jump out. Raven quickly opens Lexa’s door as Clarke does her best to lean her out of the car. They don’t make it very far before Lexa loses the contents in her stomach. Raven stands back with a bottle of water ready in hand while Octavia pulls Lexa’s hair back from around her face. Clarke does her best to keep her arm around her waist to keep her from falling out of the car into the dirt while her other hand rubs her back.  
  
After a moment Lexa looks up towards Raven, confusion evident in her eyes, “Did I spit?”  
  
Raven laughs as she comes closer, lifting the bottle of water for her to drink. “You did a little more than that hun.”  
  
“Oh.” Lexa takes a drink of water, washing out her mouth. She turns to look at Octavia, “Where’s Clarke?”  
  
“I’m right here.” Clarke says softly, resuming rubbing her back.  
  
Lexa pulls herself back into a sitting position in the car with Clarke’s help, turning her attention back to the blonde. “Hey pretty girl.”  
  
Clarke smiles as she takes the bottle from Raven and encourages Lexa to drink more.  
  
“She’ll be just fine.” Raven smirks as she closes Lexa’s door before her and Octavia get back into the car.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Pulling into Clarke’s apartment complex Raven hops out to help Clarke get Lexa out of the car.  
  
Octavia leans over her seat towards the window. “Are you going to be okay?”  
  
“Yeah I’ll be fine. I’m going to put her straight to bed.” Clarke says as she wraps her arm around Lexa’s waist and pulls her arm over her shoulder to keep her steady.  
  
“Okay, well call me if you need anything. I can come right back.”  
  
“I will, thanks O.” Clarke gives her a grateful smile.  
  
“Don’t call me, I’m going to sleep.” Raven says deadpan.  
  
Clarke rolls her eyes with a smile as she carefully moves Lexa toward her apartment. “Goodnight Raven.”  
  
Looking to her side to see Lexa’s face she says softly, “We need to be quiet okay? We don’t want to wake the neighbors.”  
  
Lexa nods as she puts her index finger and thumb together and draws them across her lips as if to zip them closed.  
  
Clarke smiles at her as they move toward the apartment. Once the door to the apartment closes behind her she can hear Octavia drive off. Carefully she maneuvers Lexa toward the bathroom, dropping her down to sit on the toilet. Keeping an eye on Lexa she quickly gets her bathroom things in order. She helps her brush her teeth and washes her face with a wet washcloth. She lets her use the bathroom while she goes to get her some pajamas from the bedroom. Once she gets confirmation she’s finished she helps her pull off her socks and shoes as well as her pants before helping her slip into a pair of boxers. Not wanting to impede on her privacy more than she has she turns her back while Lexa discards her top and bra before changing into one of her sleep shirts. Once done Clarke helps lead her back to the bedroom.  
  
Sitting her on the edge of the bed she watches her for a moment. “You’re very quiet. Are you feeling okay?”  
  
Lexa nods, “Sleepy.”  
  
Clarke grabs a bottle of water off the night stand offering some more to Lexa, “I need you to drink as much of that as you can.” Clarke says as she watches her while she goes to grab her things to change into for the night.  
  
Returning from the bathroom as quick as she can she finds Lexa about ready to fall over, her eyes heavy with sleep, but having made quite a bit of progress on the bottle of water. Taking it from her hands she places the cap back on and urges Lexa back into the bed.  
  
“If you need anything I want you to wake me okay?” Clarke says as she leans over her on the bed, gently running her fingers through her hair.  
  
Lexa fights to keep her eyes open as she looks up at her, nodding just barely. “Amo-te.” She mumbles before letting her face fall against the pillow giving into sleep.  
  
Clarke sighs, once again wishing she spoke Portuguese for the little moments like these when Lexa isn’t awake enough to translate for her. She leans down and kisses her temple softly. “Goodnight Lex.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was a wild ride wasn't it. 
> 
> Translation from the chapter:  
> Amo-te ~ I love you


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for a chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god it didn't take me a month to update! *self high five* My wife and I went back and forth on this chapter in terms of our version of beta'ing so I hope you enjoy what I decided on. It's also slightly shorter than what I've been putting out but it felt like a good wrap up to the chapter instead of diving into the next thing.

Clarke takes a sip of her morning coffee as she looks out the window at the start of the day, her hair slightly damp from having just gotten out of the shower not too long ago. She watches as two birds fly around a tree as if they’re playing tag. She can already feel the heat from outside radiating off the window in front of her. It feels like a beautiful peaceful morning. Until she hears a groan come from her bedroom.  
  
Moving back to the kitchen she grabs a bottle of gatorade from the fridge and a few Tylenol and moves back to her room.  
  
She’s greeted by a sight of an indistinguishable lump buried underneath her comforter. She places the items on her night stand and moves to the window, pulling the curtains closed to block out as much light as she can. Moving back to the bed she sits on the edge as she pulls the comforter back slowly revealing a mass of curly hair. Grabbing the pills off the table she grabs the gatorade and offers them to Lexa with a sympathetic look.  
  
“Take these. It’ll help.”  
  
Lexa peaks at her through squinted eyes as she brushes her hair away from her face and takes the offered items.  
  
“Are you going to be sick? Or is it just your head?”  
  
“It’s a little bit of my stomach but mostly my head.” Lexa buries her face against the pillow once she has swallowed the pills. A moment later she turns back to Clarke, her eyes wide. “What the fuck?”  
  
A confused smile crosses Clarke’s face. “What?”  
  
“My-where’s my pants?” She shuffles underneath the blankets.  
  
“Oh-“ Clarke begins to say.  
  
“And my bra?” Lexa looks completely baffled as she tries to recall the events of the night before. “Did I take my clothes off? Did _you_ take my clothes off?” She lifts the blankets to look down at herself to see what she’s wearing.  
  
Clarke smiles at her reassuringly. “Nothing happened don’t worry. I helped you change when we got back but I promise I didn’t see anything.”  
  
Lexa drops the blankets as she turns her face back to Clarke, her face neutral. “I don’t-I don’t remember.” Her eyes move about the room as she tries to recall.  
  
“Really? What do you remember?” Clarke asks as she climbs over Lexa and crawls under the sheets with her, her arm wrapping around her waist as she rubs her stomach.  
  
“Um, I remember getting to LA, I remember the first bar. I remember going to the bathroom with Raven where she attempted to hit on someone in line waiting to use the bathroom.”  
  
Clarke rolls her eyes at the typical behavior.  
  
“I remember going to the second bar, but it kind of blurs there. I remember lights. They were kind of, I don't know, pulsing? But that’s it.” Her eyes finally meet Clarke’s again.  
  
“Wow. I guess we should have eaten a little more than we did before we left. You were pretty far gone. I know you said you don’t drink that often but I didn’t expect you to forget half the night.”  
  
“I’ve never blacked out before.” Lexa looks at her surprised.  
  
“You were safe don’t worry. I wouldn’t let anything happen to you. Honestly once you started on the second drink I decided to take it easy so I could keep an eye on you.” Clarke brushes her fingers through Lexa's hair.  
  
“How many drinks did I have?”  
  
“You were working on your third one at the second bar.”  
  
“I didn’t do anything embarrassing did I?” A look of concern in her eyes.  
  
“I mean, define embarrassing.” Clarke says with a smile.  
  
“Oh my god.” Lexa pulls the pillow over her face to hide her shame.  
  
“Hey, don’t.” Clarke pulls the pillow away.  
  
“What’d I say?”  
  
Clarke laughs as she recalls the night before. “You told me I was pretty.” She says with a sly smile.  
  
“That doesn’t seem so bad.” Lexa looks at her skeptically.  
  
“You might have made up a song about me being pretty.” Clarke tries to hide her now growing smile.  
  
Lexa closes her eyes and shakes her head. “Porque é que fazes estas coisas Lexa?” She says to herself.  
  
“You also kind of threw up on the way home.” Clarke tries to say gently, wincing a little at the reaction she knows is coming.  
  
“What?!” Lexa’s eyes pop open as she looks over at her.  
  
“That’s probably why you’re not feeling that nauseous right now. Which is a good thing, all things considered, at least you don’t remember it.”  
  
“No but you do. And your friends do. Oh my god I’m so embarrassed.” Lexa covers her face with her hands.  
  
“Don’t be. Like we all told you last night, we’ve done a lot worse ourselves. Besides you kept telling them how great they were, even though they kept responding to you and you kept ignoring them like they weren’t there. Pretty sure you fueled their egos a bit. I’ll tell them to keep their remarks to themselves next time we see them.” Clarke nuzzles her shoulder.  
  
“I’m so sorry.” Lexa mumbles into her hands.  
  
“No more apologies, you apologized enough last night.” Clarke says as she reaches for her hands to pull them away.  
  
“Of course I did, that’s such a me thing to do.” Lexa rolls her eyes.  
  
“It really is though.” Clarke smiles at her.  
  
“Ó meu Deus,” She mumbles shaking her head.  
  
“Hey,” Clarke leans closer, pecking her lips softly. “Stop. As long as you’re not feeling to terrible today then no harm done.”  
  
Lexa wraps her arms around Clarke’s shoulders, pulling her close. “Thank you for taking care of me. Again.” She says softly as she nuzzles her nose with her own.  
  
“Of course.” Clarke says gently.  
  
They gaze back and forth at each other before Lexa pulls her closer, kissing her lips softly again. Her hand moving into Clarke’s hair as she rubs the back of her head gently. The tiniest whine escaping her throat as Clarke leans into her more.  
  
Clarke pulls back just slightly to see her face and see’s her eyebrows scrunched together in a wince. She brings her hand up to cup her cheek. “Are you okay?”  
  
Lexa opens her eyes and smiles guiltily at her, “My head.”  
  
Clarke kisses her forehead and whispers against the skin, “Be nice.” As if she could will away the headache herself. Pulling away her other hand pats her stomach softly. “Why don’t you go shower and then I’ll take you to get something to eat. It’ll help you feel better.”  
  
Lexa watches her movements fondly before nodding in agreement.  
  
~~~~~  
  
“Are you sure about this?” Lexa asks as she stares down at the menu. “It looks amazing don’t get me wrong, but hang over food?”  
  
“It’s not a five star restaurant but trust me, Denny’s is the perfect hang over food. Most people go while they’re still drunk, but I find it makes me feel better in the morning. You need absorbency and grease.”  
  
“That does not sound appetizing at all.” Lexa makes an unappealing face.  
  
“Just order what you want and I promise you’ll feel better.”  
  
“Well you haven’t let me down yet.” Lexa looks over her menu at Clarke with a smile.  
  
After reviewing their menus for a few more minutes a waitress comes and takes their order. After dropping their drinks off at their table the girls settle into a peaceful silence as Lexa looks around at their fellow patrons in the diner.  
  
Clarke finds herself feeling excited at the prospect of finally having some real alone time with Lexa. She’s not expecting anything from the other girl, she’s just excited about not having to hold back in front of her friends. She can hold the other girls hand without any questioning looks or even kiss her freely if she wishes. “Did you have fun this weekend?”  
  
Lexa finally brings her eyes back to Clarke. “I did. Your friends were very welcoming, I didn’t feel left out or anything. The mountains were beautiful. That pond thing we went to swim in was cool, it was like something out of a movie. What about you, did you have fun?”  
  
“I always have fun in the mountains. It’s one of my favorite places to visit. But this trip was pretty special.” Clarke looks down at the table shyly.  
  
“Oh yeah? Why’s that?” Lexa bumps her foot into Clarke’s underneath the table.  
  
Clarke slowly drags her eyes up from the table to meet Lexa’s. She pauses for a moment before responding. “Because you were there.” She says just loud enough for the other girl to hear.  
  
Lexa’s eyes shine bright as she smiles back at Clarke. “Can I ask you something?” Lexa asks after a moment.  
  
“Fire away.” Clarke takes a sip of her water.  
  
“I don’t want you to take this the wrong way, but, should I be worried about meeting your mom?”  
  
“My mom?” Clarke asks confused by the turn of conversation.  
  
“Yeah, Raven asked me if you’d taken me around to meet your mom and I told her not yet. But that we had plans for dinner at some point.” Lexa breaks eye contact as she begins to play with her napkin, shredding small pieces off and rolling them into tiny balls. “But she kind of made her sound intimidating. Like I should be worried?”  
  
“You don’t have any reason to be worried Lex.” Clarke places her hand over Lexa’s to still her actions.  
  
“I don’t think she was trying to scare me or anything. She was just saying that your mom can be a bit protective. It was kind of like she was trying to prepare me.”  
  
“She can be protective yes, I am her only child after all. But I promise you don’t have a reason to worry.” She gives her hand a reassuring squeeze. “When did you guys talk about this anyway?” She asks trying to remember a moment when they weren’t together over the weekend.  
  
“When we came back from the showers on Saturday night. You took a little longer than the rest of us so she dragged me away. That’s why I wasn’t waiting when you got out. I tried to, but she was persistent. You caught the tail end of the conversation when she was trying to get me to translate things for her in Portuguese.” Lexa scrunches her face up at the uncomfortable memory.  
  
Realization dawns on her when their waitress returns with their food. Clarke can’t help but notices Lexa’s eyes as they roam over her plate slightly unsure but also hungered at the same time.  
  
“You’ll never know unless you try.” Clarke smirks at her from the other side of the booth.  
  
Lexa smiles back as she digs into her food with a renewed fervor.  
  
Before long the pair finishes their meal and Clarke gets the check from the waitress.  
  
“Oh my god that was so good. But I think I’m dying.” Lexa groans as she leans back in her seat with her hand over her stomach.  
  
“I told you you didn’t have to eat the whole thing.” Clarke laughs as she signs the check.  
  
“That would be wasteful Clarke.” Lexa pouts. “You shouldn’t waste food. Especially amazing food.”  
  
Clarke laughs. “I wouldn’t go as far as saying it was amazing, but you could have gotten a to go box. Though I don’t recommend left overs from here.” Clarke shrugs. “But you didn’t have to finish it.”  
  
“I think I’m dying.” She says again as she breathes through her mouth, letting out a shaky breath. “I guess what they say about too much of a good thing can be bad is true.”  
  
“You’re not dying.” Clarke laughs as she stands offering her hand to Lexa. “Let’s head back to the apartment so you can digest.”  
  
“You said this was supposed to make me feel better.” Lexa gives her a side eye as they get back to Clarke’s car.  
  
Clarke opens the passenger door for her. “I’ll rub your tummy when we get back okay?”  
  
“Okay.” Lexa gives her her best puppy dog eyes, trying to milk the situation for all it’s worth.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Clarke opens the apartment door and lets Lexa in first. “After you m’lady.” Clarke bows dramatically.  
  
Lexa smiles as she walks in, her hand brushing Clarke’s arm as she passes.  
  
Clarke follows her into the apartment, a small smile on her lips at the affectionate touch.

“So my friend Monty usually has a fourth of July BBQ and then they do fireworks in the driveway. Do you think maybe you’d be up for going? We have a few hours to kill so we can relax for a bit.”  
  
“Yeah that sounds fun.”  
  
“We’ll have to swing by one of the many stands on the way to pick some up some fireworks. Maybe just some sparklers or something, everything else usually explodes. I don’t need to explain to your mother why you lost a hand.”  
  
“Aw damn, I was really hoping to go home with one hand.” Lexa jokes.  
  
“I like you with two hands thank you very much.” Clarke says as she grabs her by the belt loop and pulls her close, her eyes roaming over her lips before kissing her softly.  
  
Lexa leans away after the chastise kiss. “So if I remember correctly you promised tummy rubs when we got back.”  
  
Clarke does her best to hide her disappointment at the kiss being so short, but recovers quickly at the thought of snuggles. Heading into the bathroom she throws over her shoulder, “How about we watch a movie in the room so you can stretch out.”  
  
“Um okay” Lexa says as she stands a little awkwardly in the hallway.  
  
“My laptop is in the living room, I’m just going to use the bathroom really quick then grab some water. Go ahead and pick whatever you want to watch.”  
  
Clarke uses the bathroom then heads to the kitchen to grab a cold bottle of water from the fridge before she heads back to her room. Lexa is sprawled out on her back with Clarke’s computer resting on her lap. Clarke hands her the bottle before crawling over her to rest beside her.  
  
“Thank you.” Lexa unscrews the cap and takes a drink before placing it on the night stand.  
  
Clarke lays on her side facing Lexa as she clicks the track pad of her computer prompting their movie to start. She moves her hand back just slightly and rests it over Lexa’s stomach, her fingers lightly rubbing over the cloth of her shirt. “How’s your head?”  
  
“It’s better.” Lexa looks over at her with a small smile.  
  
Clarke doesn’t pay much attention to the movie, especially when they reach the halfway point and Lexa moves her arm to wrap it around Clarke’s shoulder bringing her closer to rest on her own shoulder. Her finger tips lightly trace circles around her shoulder then slowly down her side and back up.  
  
Clarke can’t help it when her eyes close and she takes a breath, breathing Lexa in. It isn’t until her hand inches down until it makes contact with the skin between Lexa’s shirt and shorts that Lexa’s own breath hitches in her throat. Taking it as a good sign she slides her hand under her shirt and rests it on her stomach, continuing her soothing movements from before.  
  
She has a good feeling Lexa stopped paying attention to the movie as well but pretends to not notice.  
  
“Clarke.” Lexa whispers.  
  
“Hm?” Clarke keeps her eyes on the screen.  
  
“Your hand.” Lexa says just slightly louder than before.  
  
“Oh. Sorry.” Clarke feels her cheeks flush as she makes a move to pull back.  
  
“No.” Lexa’s hand reaches out and grabs hers before she can pull away. “I-It’s nice.”  
  
Clarke looks up at her through her eyelashes as she slowly places her hand back against her stomach, Lexa’s stomach muscles jumping at the contact.  
  
“Ticklish?” Clarke asks playfully.  
  
Lexa’s eyes travel down to her lips as she shakes her head mutely.  
  
Clarke catches the look as she slowly inches up and captures her lips, she can feel Lexa melt under the contact. She slowly inches her hand upward, her palm flat against her stomach. She can feel the muscles beneath tighten with each move she makes. She drags her tongue along her bottom lip, waiting for Lexa to reciprocate but it never comes. It’s then that she notices she’s not kissing her with the same enthusiasm she usually does. There’s even a sense of hesitancy in her hand movements as one lightly touches her shoulder and the other rests on her forearm. She can't help but feel like somethings off today.  
  
Clarke finally pulls back and rests her forehead against her jaw. It’s hard not to notice the longer they kissed the tenser Lexa was getting. Nuzzling her jaw she whispers, “What’s the matter?”  
  
She moves her hand up and rests it over Lexa’s heart, feeling it beat wildly.  
  
Lexa lets out a shaky breath. “Nothing, everything’s fine.” Her lips press softly against Clarke’s temple.  
  
Clarke pulls back leaning on her forearms above her and squints at her in disbelief. “I can read you like an open book, you know that right?”  
  
Lexa smiles as she looks away rolling her eyes before looking back. “You can’t read Portuguese.”  
  
Clarke pokes her stomach making her squirm. “Talk to me.”  
  
Lexa’s smile slowly disappears as she sighs, her eyes falling toward the laptop. “I-“ She hesitates before continuing on, “I’ve just been thinking, that’s all.”  
  
“About?” Clarke can’t help the wave of nerves that wash over her.  
  
“There’s something I should probably tell you.”  
  
“You can tell me anything.” Clarke encourages.  
  
“I’ve never, done this.” She says finally.  
  
“Done what?” Clarke asks, unaware of where this is going.  
  
She looks at anything but Clarke as she takes a breath before letting it out. “I’ve never been with anyone.”  
  
Clarke can see the conflict in her eyes as she tries to get out her words. “Hey, look at me.” Clarke brushes the side of her finger against her jaw trying to tilt her face in her direction. Making sure she has her attention she continues, “I would never make you do anything you’re not ready for.” She says completely serious.  
  
Lexa’s features soften at her words. “That’s not-I didn’t mean that.” She moves to sit up, Clarke following to sit across from her, the laptop moved to the side. “It’s not that I’m not ready. It’s just that I’ve never done this, and you have. You have _experience_.”  
  
“If you call two years of terrible sex, getting cheated on _experience_ , then sure I have plenty.” Clarke trails off, her eyes dropping to her hands in her lap.  
  
“That’s not what I meant.” Lexa grabs her hand, her thumb brushing over her knuckles soothingly.  
  
“I like you, Lexa.” Clarke looks up at her, her eyes almost sad. She’s afraid Lexa is going to push her away and she doesn't think she can bare it, even if Octavia is in the back of her mind trying to remind her this is going to end painfully. “If kissing is all that you want from,” She motions with her other hand between the two of them. “Whatever _this_ is, I’m okay with that. I literally can't stop thinking about kissing you.” She pauses as she thinks of the alternative. “If you've decided this isn't what you want.” She looks down at their hands again, “I’ll be honest with you I'd probably be hurt by it, but I’ll deal.” she says quietly again before becoming serious, “But the last thing I want is to push you into something you don’t want or aren’t ready fo-”  
  
Lexa cuts her off by pressing their lips together, her hand resting on the side of her neck as her thumb caresses the skin beneath her ear. She pulls back from the kiss and leans their foreheads together, “I like you too, a lot. I have for awhile.” She admits as she pulls back a little more so they can see each other clearly. “I just,” She hesitates again. “I want it to be good for you.” She finally gets out. “I want to be,” she stops trying to find the right word. “ _Satisfactory_.” She rolls her eyes at her own word choice.  
  
Clarke feels her heart melt at her confession, “Lexa, you can’t compare what’s happening between us to my past relationship.”  
  
“How can I not?” Lexa looks at her defeated.  
  
Clarke sighs as she tries to find another approach, “Listen, I’m going to tell you something that I haven’t told anyone. Probably because I was embarrassed. Maybe I blamed myself, I don’t know.” Clarke shakes her head dismissively. “My relationship with Finn started out, nice. It was new, it was exciting I guess. You could say things were passionate. But he never got there-he never made me,” Clarke trails off as she looks at her hoping she won’t make her say it. “It kind of just became a chore. An obligation. He never made me do it, or made me feel guilty to get me to, so don’t think that’s what it was. But he never got me there. I cared about him,” She rolls her eyes. “Stupid me. But it was always over before it started.”  
  
Lexa looks back at her like she doesn’t know what to say.  
  
“I’m telling you this, because I trust you. But also because what I feel with you is a million times more intense than anything I ever felt with him. So I know that should we decide to go there, it’ll be perfect.” Clarke squeezes her hand.  
  
“How do you know?” Lexa says insecurely.  
  
Clarke thinks back over the past week, all the times her heart sped up, all the times her stomach fluttered with butterflies, all the times a simple thing like the sound of Lexa’s laughter would make her tingle all over. She just knows. “Watch.” She grabs Lexa’s hand and places it over her heart holding it in place. Her other hand goes to the back of her neck pulling her into a kiss, Lexa falling into it without hesitation. Their lips glide over each others, Lexa tugging at her bottom lip.  
  
After a moment they separate, Clarke leaning their foreheads together. “Did you feel that?” She whispers.  
  
Lexa nods silently, a gentle smile on her lips.  
  
“I know because no one has ever made me feel like that. The slightest touch of your hand and my heart races. If we ever get there, it'll be the most amazing feeling.”  
  
Lexa leans into her more, her eyes closed as a calmness washes over them.  
  
“I know _how_ to do it,” She says after a moment.  
  
“Okay Jon Snow,” Clarke teases.  
  
Lexa opens her eyes giving her a look, “I’m serious. I’ve read…stuff. I just haven’t put the theory into action.” She looks at her unsure of herself.  
  
Clarke raises her hand and caresses her cheek. “Whatever we do, we’ll figure it out together okay?”  
  
Lexa watches her closely, the wheels clearly turning in her eyes. “Can I ask you something?”  
  
“You don’t have to ask if you can, you can just ask.” Clarke smiles at her.  
  
Lexa brushes her hand through her hair, pulling it away from her face. “Why would you think it’s your fault? With Finn I mean.”  
  
Clarke can feel her smile waver as she tries to find an answer. “I don’t know, maybe I’m the one who isn’t good at it.” She looks away unable to hold eye contact. “Maybe there’s something wrong with me.”  
  
Two strong hands are placed on the side of her face and tilt her head up to meet Lexa’s bright green eyes. The look on her face says she’s never been so sure of herself as she is in this moment. “He _never_ deserved you.”  
  
Clarke does her best to fight the tears that well in her eyes. She won’t shed anymore tears because of him. She nods her head, believing the words Lexa says, her jaw clenching in her hands. They stare at each other for a moment before Lexa speaks again.  
  
“Can I ask you something else?”  
  
Clarke can’t help but smile at the girl in front of her, her eyes closing at the relief of the tension flooding away. “Of course.” She says softly.  
  
Lexa considers her words for a moment before she presses on. “This past week has been, unforgettable. I don’t think I’ve ever been as happy as I am since I’ve been here with you. I know that I only have so much time left and I don’t know what the future holds, but I do know that I’m willing to try. That I want to make this work, this thing that’s happening between us.” She looks down before meeting Clarke’s eyes again. “Now that I have you, I don’t know that I can let you go.” Her green eyes bore into blue.  
  
Clarke is overcome with another wave of emotion but instead of sorrow this time it’s an affection she doesn’t think she’s ever felt so strongly. She feels like her heart is going to burst out of her chest at any moment.  
  
“Estava tão perdida até te encontrar” Lexa whispers, her nose leaning in to nuzzle Clarkes cheek.  
  
Clarke swallows the lump in her throat, “Lex?”  
  
“Can I keep you?” A look of fear flashes in Lexa’s eyes as if she was afraid of the answer.  
  
Clarke’s breath catches in her throat even though she knew what Lexa was going to ask. It didn’t however change the impact when the words actually left her lips. It takes her a moment to realize she’s already nodding as a smile grows across her face.  
  
“Yeah?” Lexa asks with a smile of her own.  
  
“Yes.” Clarke pulls her to her kissing her full lips, her happiness tipping the scale. “Yes. Yes. Yes.” She says repeatedly between kisses.  
  
Lexa wraps her arms around Clarke pulling her closer. “Are you sure? I know long distance is hard and it’s not like we live in the same country. Plus there’s a time difference.”  
  
“Lexa.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Stop trying to convince me to change my mind.” Clarke grins at her.  
  
Lexa buries her face in her neck, her arms squeezing tight around her back. “I have a girlfriend. _You’re_ my girlfriend.” She mumbles against her skin.  
  
“All yours.” Clarke whispers in her ear, her fingers combing through Lexa’s hair.  
  
Lexa squeezes tighter as she pushes forward pushing Clarke backward onto the bed, making her giggle at the sudden movement. Lexa leans over her grinning. She leans down and peppers Clarke’s face in kisses as the blonde wraps her arms around her shoulders.  
  
Clarke sighs happily. “What do you say we finish this movie.”  
  
Lexa nods and grabs the discarded laptop before settling back down on Clarke.  
  
Twenty minutes into the movie Clarke can hear Lexa’s breathing having evened out, signaling she’s asleep. She turns just slightly and kisses her forehead softly, a smile spreading across her face as she lets herself fall into her own slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation from the chapter:
> 
> Porque é que fazes estas coisas Lexa? ~ Why do you do these things Lexa?
> 
> Ó meu Deus ~ Oh my God.
> 
> Estava tão perdida até te encontrar ~ I was so lost until I found you.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about a little fireworks?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> siiiiiigh no excuses. *hangs head in shame* I rewrote this like 3 times, I'm so tired of rereading what I wrote and I'm still not satisfied but the wife gave me her approval so I'm just going to post it and hope you guys like it.

“Are you sure these are safe?” Lexa asks as she observes the small package of sparklers in her hands.  
  
“I mean you shouldn’t go waving it around next to your hair or face or anything but to answer your question, yes.” Clarke looked over at her with a half smile from behind the wheel. “They’re just like sparkly candles, you’ll be fine.”  
  
“I do like sparkly candles.” She mumbles mostly to herself like that's a convincing enough reason.  
  
It’s not too much longer until they pull up to Clarke’s friends house, the street already lined with cars. They’re forced to park around the corner since all parking spots on the street are already taken.  
  
“Are all these cars here for you friend?” Lexa asks as they walk back towards the house.  
  
“Probably. Monty is known for big parties. Towards the end of high school him and his best friend Jasper came up with some pretty crazy alcoholic concoctions and it grabbed quite a few peoples attention. They were always a bit nerdy but it made them popular in certain circles. He moved in with his boyfriend about two years ago and they’ve been having the parties here ever since.” Clarke looks over at her as they reach the front door. “Ready?”  
  
Lexa gives a small nod as Clarke reaches over to ring the door bell.  
  
Clarke watches her take a small breath as if she was preparing herself for what lay on the other side of the door. Reaching over she laces their fingers together, making Lexa look over at her with a relieved smile.  
  
“Stick with me kid, you’ll be fine.” Clarke winks at her teasingly.  
  
The door opens a second later, drawing both of their attention forward.  
  
“Clarke!” Exclaims the man who opens the door.  
  
“Miller hey,” Clarke moves forward to give the man a one armed hug. “It’s been awhile.”  
  
“I know you didn’t come to our last party, I missed my drinking buddy.” Miller pulls back from the hug with a smile, his eyes shifting to Lexa. “And who might this be?”  
  
Clarke looks back to make eye contact. “This is my girlfriend Lexa.” She can’t help the smile that blooms across her face.  
  
Miller extends his hand out to shake. “It’s a pleasure Lexa.”  
  
Lexa shakes his hand in greeting. “It’s nice to meet you.”  
  
“Well come on in guys, the party’s in full swing.” He steps back, pulling the door farther open for them to enter. “The girls are already here, last I saw they were fighting over the grill.”  
  
“Girls?” Lexa enquires softly to Clarke.  
  
“Raven and Octavia.” She replies.

Miller leads them into the house, Clarke dropping her bag near the couch with Raven and Octavia’s, then the pair follow Miller towards the kitchen. He moves to the sink to wash his hands. “Look who showed up Monty.”  
  
Monty spins around from the cutting board with a smile on his face. “Clarke!” He lays down the knife he was using to cut up vegetables and carefully wraps Clarke in a hug without trying to touch her with his hands.  
  
“Hey Monty, sorry we’re late.”  
  
“That’s alright, I’m just glad you made it.” Monty pulls back from the hug and shifts his eyes towards Lexa with an inquisitive smile.  
  
“This is Lexa, Clarke’s new girlfriend.” Miller says teasingly. “Someone managed to get the party girl to settle down.”  
  
“Hardly.” Clarke playfully shoves his shoulder.  
  
“Welcome Lexa. It’s nice to meet you.” Monty gives her a genuine smile. “I’d shake your hand but,” He holds his hands up showing wet hands from cutting the vegetables.  
  
Lexa waves a dismissive hand. “That’s alright, it’s nice to meet you too. Thank you for having me.”  
  
“Of course, anyone who’s a friend of Clarke’s is a friend of ours.”  
  
“So we’re almost done in here, but go ahead and make yourselves at home. Clarke, you know the drill.” Miller motions with his head towards the backyard, “And if you could let those two know we’re almost done and would greatly appreciate them getting started on the grilling that would be fantastic.” He says with a laugh.  
  
“For sure. See you out back.” Clarke says as she pulls Lexa along with her towards the back yard. She opens the sliding glass window and pokes her head out to assess the situation. Raven and Octavia clearly in a heated debate about who can grill better. Lincoln sits at the picnic table doing his best to ignore the spat while he drinks a beer. A few onlookers watch like it’s a tennis match, the argument going back and forth to each court. Clarke squeezes Lexa’s hand as she tugs her through the door with her before closing it behind them.  
  
Lincoln’s eyes widen in relief as he spots the pair. “Oh thank god.” He rises from his place at the table and walks towards them, enveloping them in a double hug. “They’ve been arguing for 20 minutes, please make it stop.” He pleads as he pulls back with a hopeful smile.  
  
Clarke chuckles as she pats him on the shoulder, “You know you’re like 10 times bigger than both of them combined right?”  
  
“I might be bigger, but I’m not stupid.”  
  
“My best friend!” Raven shouts as she runs towards the pair, leaving Octavia the opportunity to take over the grill with a triumphant smile. Raven practically tackles Lexa in a hug, while Lexa awkwardly pats at her back. “I’m so glad you came!” Pulling back from the hug she looks over at Clarke giving her a nod. “Oh hey Clarke.”  
  
Clarke rolls her eyes. “Raven.”  
  
Raven grabs Lexa’s other hand and pulls her toward the table. “Come, I made salsa.”  
  
Clarke follows along behind them with a smile at Lexa’s slightly concerned look.  
  
“I don’t do so well with hot things.” Lexa says apprehensively as Raven hands her a tortilla chip.  
  
Raven smirks at her as she looks down at Clarke and Lexa’s hands mingled together. “You look like you’re doing just fine with hot things to me.”  
  
Lexa looks over at Clarke with a blush.  
  
Clarke sends the other girl a glare as she removes her hand from Lexa’s and lightly rubs her hand on her back trying to soothe the suddenly tense muscles between her shoulders.  
  
Raven raises her hands in surrender. “Just saying. But try it, it’s amazing.” She points down at the bowl on the table before turning back towards Octavia to continue her argument over the grill.  
  
Lincoln returns to the table with a few more beers, offering them out to those around them. “So you guys made it official huh?” He asks as he pops the bottle cap off his bottle.  
  
Clarke looks over at Lexa as she squeezes her side while Lexa gives him a shy smile. “We did.”  
  
“I think that’s great, congratulations.” He tips his beer in their direction before taking a swig.  
  
“Thanks Lincoln.”  
  
After some idle chit chat about the drive down the mountain Monty and Miller exit the house with food in hand.  
  
Clarke jumps up from the table to help carry things to the table. It’s not too much longer until the girls finish at the grill and everyone comes outside to eat dinner. Once everyone has their food Clarke ushers Lexa over to the back of the yard where a porch swing rests between a pair of trees.  
  
“So how many of these people do you know?” Lexa ask’s between bites.  
  
Clarke takes a quick glance around. “Just a few. You know most of them now.” Clarke looks back at her with a smile. “That still feels weird to say. You actually know my friends.”  
  
“I know I’m still getting used to it myself. You’re definitely going to have to come visit me so you can meet mine.”  
  
“You don’t have to ask me twice. My beautiful girlfriend, getting to try new foods, and Europe? I’m so there.”  
  
“Good.” Lexa grins at her.  
  
Raven plops herself down in the grass in front of the pair. “Alright it’s time for your interrogation.” She lays her plate in her lap and her plastic cup in the grass beside her.  
  
“Pardon?” Clarke turns her head in Ravens direction.  
  
“Oh not you.” She turns her devilish smile on Lexa.  
  
“Interrogation for what?” Clarke shakes her head in confusion.  
  
“You’re dating now are you not?” Raven raises her eyebrows as she pointedly looks down at Clarke’s hand that is resting protectively on Lexa’s thigh.  
  
“Um..” Lexa turns to look at Clarke, unsure if she’s ready to tell her best friends or not.  
  
“Don’t bother trying to hide it, I heard Lincoln ask you earlier.” Raven waves her hand dismissively as she takes a bite of her food.  
  
“Yes, we are dating.” Clarke says confidently. “So why are you interrogating her?”  
  
Lexa slides her hand over the top of Clarke’s, giving it a gentle squeeze.  
  
“Because I want to know what her intentions are. Obviously.” Raven rolls her eyes as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
“Her intentions?” Clarke looks back at her disbelieving.  
  
“Someone has to. Your father isn’t here to do it, God rest his beautiful soul.” Raven rests her hand over her heart. “So I am taking it upon myself to do it.”  
  
“No one has to do it.” Clarke shakes her head.  
  
“Shush you.” Raven points at her before turning her attention back to Lexa.  
  
“How old are you?” Raven starts.  
  
“23.”  
  
“What do you do for a living?”  
  
“I’m still a student, but I do have a part time job for an American IT company. I’m a sales transaction specialist.”  
  
“I don’t know what that means but lets move on. What are you studying?”  
  
“I’m going to school for Organizational Psychology.”  
  
“So you can explain my dreams to me? Psycho analyze me?”  
  
“No, it’s not that kind of psychology.” Lexa adjusts herself in her seat, leaning forward to explain, a look of pride crossing her face. “It’s the scientific study of human behavior in the workplace and it applies psychological theories and principles to organizations and individuals in thei-“  
  
“Okay so anyway, do you live on your own?”  
  
Lexa looks a little taken aback by the interruption as she leans back in her seat. “Um no, I still live with my parents. The economy isn’t exactly booming back home so unless you moved in with a bunch of people it’s not really doable.”  
  
“Do you have any hot friends?”  
  
“Uh.” Lexa turns to look at Clarke when the conversation takes a turn.  
  
“We’ll come back to that.” Raven replies with a wink.      
  
Clarke gives Lexa an exasperated look.  
  
“Do you have any siblings?”  
  
“I have a half brother.”  
  
“And your parents?”  
  
“Um, happily married?” Lexa says, not really understanding the question.  
  
“Do you have any terribly embarrassing stories you would like to tell me?”  
  
“N-no not really.”  
  
“Raven.” Clarke says with a hint of warning in her voice.  
  
“What are you intentions with my best friend?” She raises her eyebrows as if to challenge Lexa, any hint of humor gone from her face.  
  
“I thought _she_ was your best friend?” Clarke snarks.  
  
Raven turns her head towards Clarke but keeps eye contact with Lexa. “Shh.”  
  
Lexa holds her eye contact for a moment before turning to look into Clarke’s eyes. Her gaze is light but Clarke can feel the adoration as she looks back. The corners of Lexa’s lips turn up slightly as she says softly. “She means the world to me.” She turns back to hold Ravens gaze, her tone more firm. “I know long distance isn’t ideal. But I want to be with her. I want to make her happy.”  
  
“You promise you won’t break her heart?” Octavia speaks up as she slowly approaches, everyone unaware that she was listening.  
  
All of their attention turning to her.  
  
Clarke’s eyebrows furrow as she tries hard to bite her tongue, she doesn’t want to fight her again on this.  
  
Octavia gives Clarke a firm look, not ready to let it go just yet.  
  
“I’ll never intend to no.” Lexa finally speaks up. “But if I do, I promise to do everything I can to mend it.” She squeezes Clarke’s hand trying to ease the sudden tension.  
  
“So what do you say Raven? Does she pass?” Octavia asks.  
  
“I don’t know, what do you think?” Raven looks back over her shoulder at Octavia again, an eyebrow raised.  
  
“I think she’ll be good for her.” Octavia says looking at Clarke, a small smile growing on her lips.  
  
“Alright, best friend approved. You can stay.” Raven winks at Lexa.  
  
Clarke can’t help the smile that takes over her face as she leans into Lexa, lightly kissing her shoulder.  
  
Lexa leans the side of her face into the top of Clarke’s head as she smiles back at her friends. “Yay I get to stay.” Lexa says softly to Clarke.  
  
Turning her face she kisses Lexa’s cheek, “I wasn’t going to let you go anyway.” She turns her hand over and mingles her fingers with Lexa’s, squeezing lightly. She rests her head on her shoulder as she watches her friends interact with each other, unbelieving that this is her life right now. Turning her face more fully into her neck she breathes in Lexa’s scent, letting it wash over her.  
  
“Alright you just got approved now don’t make me separate you two.” Raven says as she grabs their trash before turning and heading back towards the house.  
  
The pair sit there on the swing for a little while, rocking it back and forth as their legs dangle, their shoes lightly skimming the grass. Over time the sounds of exploding fireworks become more prominent the further the sun sinks down toward the horizon.  
  
Raven pops her head out of the house a little while later. “It’s time to make it go boom!” She announces to everyone in the backyard.  
  
Reluctantly Clarke pulls herself from Lexa’s grasp on the swing and pulls her up with her. She pulls Lexa’s arm over her shoulder as she wraps her other arm around her waist. “Ready to blow things up?”  
  
Lexa kisses the side of her head. “As I’ll ever be.” She says into her hair.  
  
The pair make their way through the house out into the front yard and watch for a little while as Raven and Monty set things up in the driveway before they start lighting fuses for the show to begin.  
  
Lexa watches in awe with wide eyes as the small devices shoot out sparks or spin in circles and change colors. A child like grin gracing her lips, completely unaware that Clarke is watching her instead of the show.  
  
Before long Clarke runs back inside to grab their bag of sparklers, deciding it’s time for Lexa to participate. She lights a few for her, letting her get the feel for it, until they decide to duel like they’re wizards straight out of Harry Potter. Lexa’s laughter is like music to Clarke’s ears.  
  
Once they run out of their own fireworks to play with they sit in the grass with other people from the party and watch the rest of the show. Clarke sits in Lexa’s lap, leaning back against her chest.  
  
Lexa lightly drags her fingertips down from her shoulders to her elbows then back up occasionally while lightly kissing her shoulder. Every once in awhile she’ll turn her face into Clarke’s hair and nuzzle the back of her neck, before turning her attention back on the many bright colors flashing before them. One particular time she lightly kisses the skin between her neck and shoulder and Clarke doesn’t think she can take anymore.  
  
Turning her face towards Lexa she receives a kiss on her jawline. “I want to show you something.” She whispers. She feels Lexa nod and they both stand, Clarke pulling her back into the house. They weave their way down the hallway before Clarke pulls her into a dark room, closing the door behind them. She blindly searches for the light switch as she pushes Lexa back against the door, her lips already dragging across the skin of her neck.  
  
“Clarke.” Lexa breathes out, her hands coming to rest on Clarke’s hips.  
  
“Hm?” Clarke kisses up Lexa’s neck, her one arm wrapping around Lexa’s waist pulling them flush together.  
  
“What are you showing me in the dark?” Her voice teasing.  
  
Clarke’s hand finally finds the light switch, the light eliminating the small bathroom they wandered into. Clarke pulls back to see Lexa’s face. “Oh, um.” She bites her lower lip, “I just wanted to be alone with you.” She trails off, her eyes roaming over Lexa’s lips.  
  
Lexa’s lips slowly stretch into a smile as she leans forward and pecks Clarke’s lips. “You don’t have to make up excuses to be alone with me.” She mumbles against her lips. “I am your girlfriend after all.”  
  
“Mm you are.” Clarke wraps her arms around her shoulders. She leans into Lexa, very quickly losing herself in the feeling.  
  
Lexa’s hands slowly make their way from her hips up her sides, her shirt being tugged up slightly.  
  
Feeling like she’s not close enough Clarke pulls her away from the door, leaning back until she bumps into the bathroom counter top. She can’t help the gasp of surprise when Lexa reaches down and lifts her up from the back of her thighs to place her onto the counter. She parts her legs just enough for Lexa to slide between them, her lower legs reaching around her to pull her closer. Clarke cups her face as she softly tugs on her lower lip. “I can’t get enough of you.” She whispers against her lips.  
  
Lexa kisses down along her jaw, her hands pulling her lower back toward her.  
  
Clarke feels like she’s slowly headed for overload, the feel of Lexa’s lips on her skin and the heat in the room slowly rising. She brushes a hand through her hair pulling it out of Lexa’s way. She feels like the air is slowly getting thinner, her breaths coming in quicker bursts. She lightly drags her nails down the back of Lexa’s neck as she tugs her closer.  
  
An almost inaudible moan escapes Lexa’s lips as her hands inch lower to Clarke’s waist, slowly making their way under her shirt, her fingertips gripping at her back trying to pull her impossibly closer. Her teeth lightly graze the skin just below Clarke’s earlobe, causing her to shiver.  
  
A loud knock comes from the door causing them to separate just enough to see each others faces, their skin flushed, eyes wide.  
  
“Be right out.” Clarke calls out. “What do you say we get out of here?” She asks just loud enough for Lexa to hear.  
  
Not able to find words efficient enough to respond Lexa just nods in agreement, before taking a deep breath. Her hands slide back down to Clarke’s hips, pulling her toward her, but not backing up to give her more room.  
  
Clarke’s eyes close involuntarily and it takes everything in her to bite her tongue as her body slides down Lexa’s until her feet reach the floor. She opens her eyes to finally meet Lexa’s who has a hint of a smile on her lips.  
  
“Sorry.” She whispers, but the look in her eyes says otherwise.  
  
Clarke’s eyes narrow at her as she tries to fight her smile. “No you’re not.”  
  
Lexa’s smile grows as she peck’s Clarke’s lips. “No, no I’m not.”  
  
Clarke laughs as she grabs Lexa’s hand and tugs her towards the door. A few people Clarke doesn’t recognize stand outside the door giving both of them a look. “Sorry.” she smiles sheepishly as she tugs her along behind her faster away from the bathroom. The find their way back outside to bid their friends a farewell.  
  
“You’re leaving already?” Octavia asks as Clarke pulls her into a hug.  
  
“Yeah we’re both kind of tired from the weekend. I could use a good nights rest in my bed you know?” Clarke moves on to hug Lincoln.  
  
“Yeah I’m not looking forward to going back to work tomorrow.” Raven pouts as she leans her arm on Lexa’s shoulder.  
  
They finish off their goodbyes and head back to Clarke’s car around the corner. They watch the fireworks exploding in the sky above them as they walk, their arms around each other. Once they reach the car Lexa gently pushes Clarke up against the passenger door and presses their lips together, a gentle but firm kiss.  
  
“What was that for?” Clarke asks when they pull apart.  
  
“Now I can say I saw fireworks when I kissed you.”  
  
Clarke laughs but rolls her eyes as she pushes Lexa away so she can stand straight again. “Let’s get out of here charming.” She opens the door for her and closes it behind her before walking around to her side to get in.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Pulling into her parking spot she spares Lexa a quick glance who gives her a shy smile before they both exit the car. They meet around the back of the vehicle, their hands automatically intertwining.  
  
Clarke watches her feet as she walks, almost too nervous to look over at Lexa the closer they get to her door. She's not sure what's going to happen once they get into the apartment, she knows what she wants to happen but she doesn't know if it's too soon, what if Lexa thinks she's rushing things. They've only just made things official, but on the other hand it's not like they have all the time in the world. She supposes things will happen the way that they do, you can't rush these things.  
  
Clarke releases her hand when they reach her door, she gives her a small smile before placing the key into the lock. Once inside Lexa excuses herself to go use the restroom. Clarke's not sure what to do with herself so she busies herself in the kitchen, putting things away, moving things around, she's really just looking for an excuse to do something with her hands, always getting fidgety when she gets nervous.  
  
Turning around to place a glass back in the cupboard she stops mid step to find Lexa leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed, a look of amusement on her face.  
  
"What?" Her hands rotating the glass slowly.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Mhm. Yeah. Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Clarke finishes her task of moving to the cupboard next to Lexa, placing the glass inside.  
  
"You seem a bit nervous.” Lexa reaches for one of Clarke's hands, holding her fingers loosely as they dangle between them.  
  
"I'm not." Clarke looks down at their hands as Lexa runs her thumb over her knuckles.  
  
"I know you. You fidget when you're nervous." Lexa gently tugs on Clarke's hand, urging her closer.  
  
"I'm fine." Clarke says unconvincingly, her feet shuffling forward.  
  
Lexa's smile only grows as she leans in and pecks her lips. "Do I make you nervous?" She says softly, a teasing glint in her eye.  
  
A smile slowly spreads across Clarke's face, of course Lexa can make her feel better, even with the slightest bit of teasing. "Not a chance." Clarke mumbles as she leans her forehead into Lexa's, her eyes on her lips. “How about we change into something a little more comfortable and watch a movie or something." Clarke suggests.  
  
Lexa nods as her eyes look back and forth between Clarke's, a look on her face that Clarke can’t quite place.  
  
A little while later the two pass each other in the hall as Clarke heads back to the room newly changed into what Clarke refers to as her lazy clothes.  
  
Lexa purposely runs into Clarke, holding onto her lightly as she nuzzles into her loose locks.  
  
"You look cute.” She says as she turns them slightly, kissing her cheek.  
  
“I wouldn’t qualify sweatpants and an old t-shirt as cute Lex.” Clarke smiles at her affection.  
  
Lexa playfully pinches her side as she lets her go, backing away towards the bathroom. "I'll be out in a few."  
  
Clarke gives her a nod as she watches her disappear into the bathroom. She can't help but grin at the way Lexa makes her feel. She makes the air feel so light around them, like they've been doing this for years, like it’s the most natural thing for them in the world. Yet every time they even brush past each other it feels like the first time all over again. Her stomach tingles in anticipation of Lexa's return.  
  
Once again she finds herself moving things around the room, picking up discarded clothes, readjusting the pillows to make the perfect little nest, setting the laptop up to watch a movie. It's not until she runs out of things to do that she finds herself standing at the foot of the bed looking around for something, anything, to keep herself distracted.  
  
Lexa walks in at that moment, a smirk instantly appearing on her face. "I see you tided up."  
  
"Just a little." Clarke pouts, failing miserably at trying to hide her slight embarrassment at getting caught being nervous once again.  
  
Lexa throws her clothes over into the hamper before walking over to Clarke, not giving her a moment longer to fidget with her nerves. She raises her hands to hold her face as she pulls her in, her lips just barely touching Clarke's. It's not until Clarke succumbs to the feeling of Lexa being so close that her eyes drift closed and Lexa closes that minuscule gap and presses their lips together. It's gentle and slow the way their lips move together. It feels like with each kiss that they share Clarke feels herself slipping farther and farther over the edge, her heart pounding with each passing second.  
  
Lexa backs Clarke up until the back of her knees hit the mattress, she pushes further still until her legs buckle and she's forced to sit. Her eyes open as she looks up to meet Lexa's gaze. Her hands instinctively reach for her hips, not wanting to have any more distance than is already between them.  
  
Lexa catches her sudden need to be closer and pushes her backwards onto the bed with a small giggle.  
  
"What?" Clarke almost whines as she scoots back up the bed and adjusts herself on the pillow.  
  
"You're so cute." Lexa crawls up onto the bed, a leg on each side of Clarke's body, stopping only when she is straddling her hips. She leans down over Clarke, her arms propping her up so her face is hovering over Clarke’s, her hair draped down over one side.  
  
Clarke moves her hands to rest on her thighs, her fingers idly massaging the defined muscles beneath her skin. "You're so sexy." Clarke replies.  
  
"Oh am I?" Lexa can't help but tease, her smile reaching her eyes.  
  
"Hey, I'm trying to be suave here." Clarke protests, her brow furrowing.  
  
Lexa laughs as she leans down and pecks her lips. "So suave."  
  
Clarke lets out a tiny growl, more of a playful affect than actually aggressive, causing Lexa to giggle against her lips.  
  
Lightly Lexa starts to kiss in random areas across Clarke’s face, her shoulders, over her neck. “So I wanted to tell you,” She pauses as she lightly nips at her skin on her jaw. “That I’m really glad I came here.”  
  
Clarke can’t stop the grin that over takes her face. “I’m glad you came too.”  
  
“I have to admit I was very nervous.” She kisses Clarke’s chin. “I was afraid we wouldn’t mesh and then this would be the longest 3 weeks of both of our lives.”  
  
Clarke gives her a bit of a quizzical look. “You know we were friends for years right?”  
  
“Obviously yes.” Lexa rolls her eyes, a small smile on her lips. “I was just afraid things wouldn’t click as well in person as they did on the internet, or in phone calls. I don’t know,” she shrugs her shoulders, “I guess I was afraid you wouldn’t like me as much.” Her voice smaller than before.  
  
“That’s not possible.” Clarke says softly, she leans up and captures her lips again, her hands slowly making their way around Lexa's lower back as she gently pulls her down on top of her so their bodies are flush together. She can feel as Lexa relaxes against her, their legs tangling on the sheets.  
  
Lexa slowly brings her hands from the side of Clarke's head to run her fingers over the skin over her collarbones.  
  
Clarke moves her hands up under the back of Lexa's shirt, her palms gliding over her skin as her fingers massage over every inch that they cover, wishing her hands could be every where at once.  
  
"That's nice." Lexa quietly mumbles against her lips.  
  
Clarke hums against her lips as she moves one of her legs out from underneath Lexa to gently wrap it around her, hooking behind her calf.  
  
Lexa moves her lips along Clarke’s cheek, slowly down her jaw to her neck.  
  
Clarke wonders if she can feel her pulse pounding away underneath her skin. It’s not until she feels Lexa’s teeth graze her skin that a soft groan escapes her lips.  
  
Lexa pauses in her ministrations to glance up through her eyelashes at Clarke. “Are you okay?” She asks against her skin, her hands gently rubbing her sides.  
  
Clarke lets her eyes flutter open as she looks up at the ceiling. She takes a calming breath and glances down at Lexa, her face slightly concerned yet full of adoration. Looking into her eyes Clarke feels all her nervousness drain away, she’s never felt safer. Bringing her hand to her cheek she brushes the back of her fingers over the soft skin. Feeling herself tongue tied, all she can do is nod.  
  
Lexa’s smile slowly grows as she continues her trek from one shoulder to the other. She teases Clarke with light kisses along her skin, nibbling against the curve of her collarbone, occasionally letting her teeth graze which elicits a soft gasp or moan.  
  
Clarke lets her hands idly explore Lexa’s back, her fingers tracing up her spine before letting her fingernails lightly scratch as they head back down. Clarke begins to notices a slight shiver every time her fingers brush just beneath Lexa’s shoulder blades, making Lexa kiss her skin a little more aggressively. Clarke bite’s her lip at the feeling as she lowers her hands to her hips as she gently nudges her off onto the bed while moving to lay on top of her, one leg sliding between the brunettes.  
  
Clarke leans in and bites Lexa’s bottom lip, tugging on it lightly before soothing the skin with her tongue.Their breaths become a little harsher as their hands start to grow bold. Lexa’s hands slowly make their way up Clarke’s waist, over her ribs and rest just beneath her breasts, her fingers running along the underwire of her bra.  
  
After a moment or two Clarke is beginning to wonder if Lexa will ever make her move, until her voice reaches her ears after a second of catching her breath.  
  
“Can I touch you?” The words are almost too run together and don’t make sense but Clarke is able to decipher their meaning.  
  
Not trusting her brain to fully function and deliver a proper answer she just nods again before leaning her forehead into Lexa’s. Her eyes squeeze shut when she feels Lexa’s hands finally make the trek over the swell of her chest. She bites her lip while her brow scrunches together at the feeling that sends shock waves down her body.  
  
Lexa’s hands lightly squeeze her chest as her fingers move gently over the fabric of Clarke’s shirt. Clarke wasn’t sure she could top the feeling of having Lexa grinding her hips into hers but this is a very close second, but at the same time she feels like its not enough. It’s not long before Lexa captures her lips again, her tongue teasing at her lower lip. Clarke feels like she’s going to explode.  
  
“I need you closer.” She mumbles against her lips, trying desperately to not grind her hips down against the brunette.  
  
Lexa nods as she moves her hands away, only to slide them up her shirt along her stomach back to where they were.  
  
“I,” Clarke gasps against her lips. “Fuck it.” She sits back and grips the bottom of her shirt, pulling it off quickly before leaning back down to capture Lexa’s lips yet again.  
  
“Oh.” Lexa says just before their lips meet.  
  
“Is this okay?” Clarke asks quickly, afraid maybe Lexa thinks she’s rushing it.  
  
“No, yes, I. Yes, of course.” Lexa stutters out an answer, her brain seemingly fried from the new view.  
  
Clarke smiles against her lips as her hands slowly drag Lexa’s shirt up, stopping just below her chest, their stomachs flush against each other. Neither can stop the moan that escapes their lips at the same time.  
  
Clarke can’t help herself when she pushes her hips forward into Lexa’s. It’s subtle, but it has the desired affect, Lexa’s hips push up to meet hers.  
  
It’s slow at first, like they’re both testing the waters, knowing full well what this could lead to.  
  
Clarke finds one of her hands and mingles their fingers together, both holding on tightly like if either were to let go the other would drift away. She pulls away from Lexa’s lips and moves down to kiss her neck, sucking lightly on the skin. She begins to rotate her hips more as she pushes her thigh more firmly against Lexa’s center making her gasp in her ear.  
  
Lexa buries her free hand in Clarke’s hair, her nails lightly scratching her scalp. She leans her head into the side of Clarke’s face, her nose nuzzling against her cheek as her breaths become quicker.  
  
Clarke can’t stop the shiver that over takes her from the feel of the hot air traveling over her skin.  
  
“Clarke, I…” Lexa manages to get out. “Não pares.”  
  
Clarke hears the almost desperation in her voice as she pushes her thigh impossibly closer while she rocks against her. Her own heart is thudding in her chest at the sensations spreading throughout her body. She moves her freehand down Lexa’s leg, hooking her fingers behind her knee as she tugs her leg up along her own hip. Her fingers stretch wide as they slide up the back of Lexa’s thigh, her fingertips stopping at the hem of her soft shorts. Her hand grips at her thigh as she tries to smooth out Lexa’s erratic hip movements, trying to sync them together.  
  
The noises escaping Lexa’s throat sends shivers down Clarke’s spine. She doesn’t think she’s ever heard something so attractive before in her life. She shifts her hips just slightly so she can get a better angle. She feels it before she hears it, the way Lexa’s body tenses beneath her, the way her hips now stutter against hers as opposed to their previous steady rhythm, the way her back begins to arch up off the bed, her chest pressing more firmly into Clarke’s.  
  
The speed of her breathing increases, the hot puffs washing over Clarke’s ear as she kisses down Lexa’s neck.  
  
“Clarke..” Lexa barely gets out before her body goes tight, her breath suddenly caught in her throat.  
  
Clarke doesn’t let up though, her hips keeping their steady rhythm even though Lexa’s have stilled. She sucks lightly at the skin beneath her earlobe. She squeezes Lexa’s hand, a silent reminder that she’s got her, that she’ll keep her grounded.  
  
Like the flip of a switch Lexa’s body goes loose and Clarke takes it as a sign to still her hips. She kisses up Lexa’s jaw towards her lips but doesn’t kiss her just yet, her eyes traveling over her face. Her own breath catches in her throat as she looks down at her, never having seen something so beautiful.  
  
Lexa’s head lays flat against the pillow beneath her with her eyes closed, her fingers lightly scratching at the skin on the base of Clarke’s neck. Her lips are parted as her breaths come slower with each second that passes.  
  
Clarke brings her hand up and just barely grazes her thumb over her lips, causing Lexa’s eyes to finally open. Clarke feels her heart swell the moment she see’s those green eyes, like she’d waited a thousand years to see them, the moment finally arriving in all its glory, her own lips parting as if in awe.  
  
“What?” Lexa whispers, just barely loud enough to hear.  
  
Clarke leans forward and kisses her softer than she ever has, barely even enough pressure to be felt, their eyes fluttering shut again. She leans back not long after, needing to see those eyes again.  
  
“Clarke?” Lexa brings her hand up, her fingers caressing her cheek.  
  
“I-“ She stops, realization hitting her hard as she stops those three words from coming out of her mouth. She prays Lexa can’t see it in her eyes, the way her heart is pounding in her chest, the way her eyes flutter with with this new knowledge. She loves her. “You’re so beautiful.” Clarke whispers. She feels like she is seeing the world with new eyes. Like she’s been living in a world of grey and suddenly she’s seeing color for the first time. It has taken her breath away.  
  
The corners of Lexa’s lips slowly turn up, her hands coming up to hold Clarke’s face delicately. “Tu fazes-me acreditar nisso."  
  
Clarke leans her forehead into Lexa’s for a moment, her eyes closing as she takes a deep breath willing her fast beating heart to slow down a little. She feels soft lips against her own and can’t help but melt against them. Fingers tangle in her hair, rubbing lightly at her scalp before wrapping around her shoulders and pulling her down. Clarke leans her head down, her ear resting over Lexa’s heart, wishing to stay in this moment forever.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Clarke wakes in the night to find that Lexa had slipped out from underneath her and turned away towards the open room. Clarke instinctively curling her body around the taller girl, their legs tangled under the sheets. Both of her hands are tucked snugly between their bodies so she slips her right one out and lightly touches her fingertips to the crest of Lexa's shoulder before lightly trailing them down to wrap her arm around her waist. She pulls her more tightly against her chest, earning her a content sleepy hum. Her lips rest over the exposed skin of her shoulder, the smell of her own body wash invading her senses as she breathes her in. She mouths the words _I love you_ against her shoulder blade, not yet feeling brave enough to let the words be heard, even if Lexa is asleep. She turns her head to rest her ear against Lexa's back, the gentle rise and fall of every breath she takes and the steady beating of her heart slowly lull her back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations for the chapter:
> 
> Não pares ~ Don't stop.
> 
> Tu fazes-me acreditar nisso. ~ You make me believe that.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My gosh that took ENTIRELY too long!!!! 
> 
> I struggled with this chapter. For reasons. But I hope you enjoy it anyway.

There’s a soft tingling sensation at the base of her neck, like air flowing over her skin, causing the fine hairs there to move just enough for her to feel it. She smiles when she feels lips softly press against her skin. She sighs contentedly as she leans back into a warm embrace.  
  
“Clarke,” a barely heard whisper reaches her ears. “Are you awake?”  
  
She knows it’s not early since she has been in and out of sleep for awhile but she still contemplates whether she wants to answer or not, not wanting to leave their warm little haven under the covers.  
  
“That depends, do I have to get up if I am?” She mumbles, her voice heavy with sleep. She thinks she can feel Lexa’s lips stretch into a smile against the back of her neck, making her own smile widen even further.  
  
Silence hangs over them for a moment as warn feet rub against her own.  
  
“Not necessarily.” Her voice comes a little louder this time.  
  
“That doesn’t sound very convincing.” Clarke replies skeptical, pulling the sheets up a little tighter around her neck.  
  
Clarke hears Lexa shuffle behind her, her body adjusting slightly before warm lips press against the side of her neck.  
  
A soft hum vibrates against her skin. “What about now?”  
  
Clarke bites her lip trying to suppress the smile at Lexa’s antics. “Still not convinced.”  
  
Soft lips slowly make their way up her neck, teeth lightly nipping at the skin beneath her ear. “And now?” Her voice is a little deeper now as her nails lightly scratch at Clarke’s waist causing her to shiver, goosebumps raising in their path. Images of last night suddenly flash in her mind and she feels like a freshly lit flame from head to toe.  
  
She tries to stifle the broken moan that escapes her throat but she knows she doesn’t stand a chance against these ministrations. Her hold on the sheet loosens as Lexa continues up along her ear, her hand caressing the skin on her stomach.  
  
Clarke’s phone begins to vibrate on the night stand with an incoming call.  
  
Lexa pauses in her morning exploration, a small sigh escaping her lips.  
  
“Ignore it.” Clarke mumbles as she brings her hand up to tangle her fingers in Lexa’s hair.  
  
“What if it’s important?” Clarke can hear the smile in her voice as she goes back to teasing Clarke’s earlobe with the tip of her tongue.  
  
A second later the phone stills. “It’s probably just Raven being bored. It’s fine.” Clarke turns her head more, giving Lexa more access to do as she pleases, her mind in a beautiful haze of the feeling spreading throughout her body.  
  
Her phone begins to vibrate again, making Lexa stop. “Okay but they’re calling again.”  
  
“Lexa it’s fine I promise.” Clarke almost whines at being interrupted again.  
  
“Yeah but it could be an emergency.” Lexa tries to reason.  
  
Clarke places the heels of her palms against her eyes and pouts. “Then answer it if it bothers you so much.”  
  
Lexa pulls away from her causing Clarke to drop her hands in surprise. “Babe I was kid-“ She turns her head as she watches Lexa reach for the source to all her problems.  
  
“Clarke Griffins phone.” She answers politely and pauses for a moment as she listens before sitting up abruptly. “Oh! Hello Mrs. Griffin! Yes-yes um, she’s right here. Just a moment.” She quickly shoves the phone at Clarke with wide eyes. “It’s your mother!” She whispers loudly.  
  
Clarke laughs at her sudden turn in behavior. “I gathered that.” She teasingly winks at her before taking the phone. “Hi mom.”  
  
Lexa jumps out of bed, motioning that she’s going to the bathroom before disappearing down the hall.  
  
“Yeah that was Lexa.” She smiles as she watches her disappear from view.  
  
“What are you girls up to?”  
  
“Nothing really, just laying around.”  
  
“Clarke are you still in bed? It’s almost noon.” Abby says disbelievingly from the other end of the line.  
  
“I’m an adult now you’re not allowed to reprimand me for that.”  
  
“I’m your mother, I’ll always be allowed to reprimand you for that. You know it’s been two weeks and you still haven’t brought her around to the house.” Abby says disapprovingly.  
  
“It hasn’t been two weeks yet.” Clarke tries to defend herself.  
  
“Almost. Are you ashamed of your mother?”  
  
“Yes.” Clarke deadpans.  
  
“I expect you two for dinner tonight. I’m working the night shift for the rest of the week.”  
  
Clarke sighs as she slumps back against the pillow defeated. “Fine.”  
  
“And I want you here at 5 o’clock sharp, you’re going to help me cook.”  
  
Clarke drops her arm over her eyes, groaning in displeasure.  
  
“I mean it Clarke, 5 o’clock.” Abby replies, having none of Clarke’s nonsense.  
  
“Yes ma’am.” She groans again.  
  
“It won’t be so bad, you’ll see. Tell Lexa I look forward to meeting her.”  
  
“I will.” Clarke lifts her arm and spots Lexa peaking around the door frame, hesitating to come back into the room.  
  
“Enjoy your day honey.”  
  
“Bye mom.” Clarke ends the call and places the phone back on the nightstand. “You can stop hiding now.”  
  
“I wasn’t hiding.” Lexa tries to casually walk back into the room as if Clarke hadn’t seen her.  
  
“Of course not.” Clarke playfully rolls her eyes.  
  
“I wasn’t.” Lexa deflates a little as she sits on the edge of the bed.  
  
“C’mere” Clarke shuffles back down into the sheets, making room for Lexa to crawl back in.  
  
A small smile graces Lexa’s lips as she slides back in, her arms immediately wrapping around Clarke’s waist.  
  
“Sorry I answered your phone.” Lexa looks at her guiltily.  
  
“It’s fine, I just would have preferred what we were doing before that.” Clarke nuzzles her cheek.  
  
“I won’t make that mistake again.” Lexa shakes her head with wide eyes as she looks off into the distance like she’s reliving the moment of speaking with Clarke’s mother for the first time.  
  
A small laugh escapes Clarke as she moves down slightly so she can kiss along her jaw, her hands slowly edging their way up Lexa’s back to draw her in closer. “You signed yourself up for dinner with my mother at 5 by the way.” She mumbles against her skin.  
  
“What?” Lexa jumps back suddenly, a look of panic in her eyes. “Dinner?”  
  
“Mhm.” Clarke pulls her back in, teasingly biting her bottom lip. “I told you to ignore it.”  
  
~~~~~  
  
“Are you sure we shouldn’t bring a bottle of wine or something?” Lexa asks as they walk past the the many bottles that line the shelves.  
  
“Dessert is fine. Really we don’t need to bring anything. But dessert is a nice thought.”  
  
“Yeah but people bring wine as a gift, that’s a thing.”  
  
“What are you afraid of?”  
  
“Really? Isn’t everyone afraid of meeting the parents? Besides maybe if she has some wine she’ll be happy and go easy on me.” Lexa says wistfully.  
  
“If anyone should be nervous right now it’s me.”  
  
“Why you?”  
  
“Because I haven’t told her yet, about us.”  
  
Lexa turns her face towards Clarke. “Yeah but you said when you came out to her years ago she was fine with it.”  
  
“She was. But she’s never seen me act on it.” Clarke shrugs.  
  
“I’m sure it’ll be fine Clarke.” Lexa softly places her hand at Clarke’s elbow then slides it down slowly until their hands link. “Besides, I’ll be there with you.” Her head turns back towards the wine bottles. “It’ll be fine. Everything will be fine.” She rambles.  
  
A smile breaks out on Clarke’s face as she watches Lexa’s expression turn pensive. “Are you trying to convince me or you?”  
  
Lexa turns her face back towards Clarke. “I think we should bring wine.”  
  
“Look I don’t know what Raven said to you exactly but I promise she made it sound a lot worse than it’s going to be. She’s gonna love you okay? Just like I-“ She stops herself before the words escape. “Ev-everyhing’s going to be fine just like you said. Don’t worry.” Clarke avoids eye contact as she grabs a random bottle off the shelf to have something to look at, anything but those green eyes.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye she see’s Lexa take a step closer, her face slowly coming into her peripheral vision. A light kiss is placed on her shoulder before Lexa drops her head down on it.  
  
“I just want her to like me.” She says softly.  
  
Clarke’s insides melt as turns her face into the top of Lexa’s hair. “She will.” She says softly, her hand lightly squeezing Lexa’s  
  
~~~~~  
  
“This is your house? It’s so big!” Lexa says as the pull up into the driveway.  
  
“Perks of having a surgeon for a parent.”  
  
Lexa hums in response before grabbing the bags in the backseat and following Clarke to the front door.  
  
“Ready?” Clarke asks, her hand on the doorknob.  
  
Lexa takes a deep breath before letting it out slowly. “As I’ll ever be.”  
  
Clarke smiles as she opens the door, stepping in first. She motions her head toward the living room. “Into the lions den.”  
  
Lexa furrows her brow as she hesitates in the doorway.  
  
“I’m kidding, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that.” Clarke smiles as she grabs Lexa’s hand and pulls her into the house. “Mom we’re here.” She calls out.  
  
“In the kitchen.” Abby calls back.  
  
“Is it too late to call and cancel?” Lexa asks as Clarke motions for her to remove her shoes to set them by the door.  
  
Clarke giggles as she leans in to kiss her cheek. “You’re cute when you’re nervous.”  
  
Lexa makes a grumpy face at her.  
  
“This way.” Clarke grabs her hand and tugs her towards the kitchen. She spares one last glance at her before they reach the kitchen and watches as Lexa cools her features. Her shoulders straighten as she stands tall. She gives her one last squeeze of her hand before letting go as she walks over to kiss her mother on the cheek.  
  
“You’re early.” Abby observes as she places her cooking utensils down onto the counter.  
  
“I figured you would have started cooking before 5 and I see I was not wrong.”  
  
“Well I’m glad you came.” Abby gives her a smile before turning to Lexa. “Hi Lexa, welcome.” She moves over towards the brunette giving her a quick hug.  
  
“Hello Mrs. Griffin.” Lexa replies politely, awkwardly returning the hug.  
  
“Oh please, call me Abby.” She says as she pulls away, rubbing her hand on Lexa’s arm.  
  
“Alright,” Lexa says apprehensively. “We brought pie.” She holds the bag up for Abby.  
  
“Oh that was sweet of you.” Abby takes the offered bag and places it on the counter. “How was the drive?” Abby asks as she returns to the stove.  
  
“Not too bad, hardly any traffic.” Clarke replies as she opens a cupboard to remove some glasses. “Water?” She directs at Lexa who gives her a small smile and a nod. “How’s work been?” She asks her mother.  
  
“Oh work is work, but I don’t want to talk about that. How are you liking America Lexa?” Abby asks, her attention now on the brunette.  
  
“Oh umm, it’s very nice.” Lexa places her glass of water down on the island counter top. “Clarke has been so kind in showing me around.”  
  
“Clarke tells me you two have been friends for some years now?”  
  
“We have. Since high school actually.”  
  
“I can’t believe you never told me you had friends on the internet Clarke.” Abby turns to Clarke.  
  
“Like you would have approved of me talking to strangers on the internet.” Clarke argues back.  
  
“It would have been nice to know. But I’m glad it worked out for you two. It must be so exciting to go to another country and explore. I never had the chance to do that when I was younger.”  
  
“I’m having a lot of fun.” Lexa confirms.  
  
“I hope Clarke is being a good host and keeping her apartment clean for you.”  
  
“Really mom?” Clarke whines.  
  
Lexa laughs as she smiles over at Clarke. “She has been an excellent host.”  
  
“Well good, I’m glad to hear it.” Abby smiles at the pair. “Why don’t you girls set the table and I’ll finish up here.”  
  
Clarke moves back over to the main counter and digs through the silverware drawer to pull out the needed cutlery before passing them to Lexa then opening a cupboard to pull out some plates. The pair leave the kitchen to enter the dining room. Clarke begins to place the plates on the table as Lexa follows behind setting the silverware down nice and straight.  
  
“See that wasn’t so bad was it?” Clarke whispers, a small smile on her lips.  
  
“There’s still plenty of time for everything to fall apart.” Lexa shakes her head as she lines the silverware up on the napkin.  
  
Clarke giggles as she brushes past her, “Hey mom I’m gonna give her a quick tour of the house, we’ll be back in a few.”  
  
“Don’t go in the craft room it’s a disaster in there.” Abby warns as Clarke pulls Lexa from the dining room.  
  
They slowly make their way through the rooms downstairs before Clarke tugs her along up the stairs, stopping every few feet to point out a photo. They finally make it to the top of the stairs and turn down the hall towards a pair of rooms. Clarke leads them into the closest.  
  
"So this is it." Clarke stretches her hands out wide once they enter, as she slowly turns towards Lexa again. "This is where I first started talking to you."  
  
A large grin comes across Lexa's face as she slowly wanders around the room, her hands linked behind her back as if she was walking through an art gallery trying not to touch anything. "It's very you." She says softly as she scans her eyes over the many drawings Clarke had pinned to a cork board hung on the wall.  
  
Clarke moves back to the door quietly closing it to give them some privacy before turning to lean back against it. She watches as Lexa's eyes wander over small trinkets on her nightstand to old photographs of family and friends stuck into the frame of the mirror on her dresser. The corners of her lips turning up periodically. "You sent me this." Lexa speaks up after a moment of quiet observation.  
  
"Hm?" Clarke pushes away from the door, her hands finding Lexa's waist as she comes up behind her, resting her chin on her shoulder.  
  
"This picture." She lifts her hand pointing to a photo of Clarke walking on the beach in an oversized hoodie. "I still have it."  
  
"Yeah?" Clarke asks, her nose lightly brushing against Lexa's jaw.  
  
"It's pinned up on my wall next to my computer. Along with other things you've sent me."  
  
"Really?" A warmth erupts in Clarke's chest as she tries to snuggle closer into the back of the brunettes neck.  
  
"I kept everything you sent me." She says softly.  
  
Clarke adjusts her hands on Lexa's waist and turns her in her arms. "You did?" Her blue eyes seeking out Lexa’s green.  
  
"Of course." Lexa wraps her arms around Clarke's shoulders, a slight blush to her cheeks. "I was always so excited when you sent me packages. It was always the highlight of my day."  
  
"I kept everything you sent too." Clarke admits, a happy twinkle in her eye. "It's actually all back at my place."  
  
"I think that t-shirt you sent me was my favorite. Aside from the pictures of course."  
  
Clarke leans her forehead into Lexa's, slowly swaying them side to side. "Why's that?"  
  
She sees through her eyelashes as Lexa's eyes drop down to her lips. "It smelled like you." She whispers.  
  
Clarke is drawn to her like a magnet as she closes the short distance between them, her lips finding Lexa's like that's where they were always meant to be. Her fingers tighten their hold at her waist as she pulls her flush against herself. She sighs into the kiss as Lexa too tightens her hold around her shoulders.  
  
All of this just feels like a dream. If someone had told her younger self that one day she'd be standing in her bedroom kissing the girl she had a crush on, who lived across the world, she would have laughed in their face. But here they were. Leaning back against Clarke's dresser, Lexa's hand caressing the back of her neck, Clarke's hands rubbing the warm skin of Lexa's lower back, their lips softly caressing each others as their breathing becomes a little heavier with each passing second. It feels too good to be true, but it's real.  
  
"Girls, dinners ready." Abby's voice faintly carries up the stairs.  
  
Clarke reluctantly tugs her lips away from Lexa's, their noses brushing as she tries so hard to not lean back in and kiss her.  
  
“We should…” Lexa trails off.  
  
Clarke can’t tear her eyes away from Lexa’s lips as she nods her agreement.  
  
“Yeah.” She finally looks up at her, her mind still blown that she gets to kiss this beautiful woman before her.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The three women settle around the table, gradually filling their plates before digging in. Clarke engages her mom in small talk, trying to avoid their confession until the last possible moment but as life would have it, it doesn’t happen that way.  
  
“So how long have you two been seeing each other?” Abby asks casually, bringing a fork full of food to her mouth, her eyebrows raised inquisitively.  
  
Lexa coughs on the water she had the misfortune of drinking in that very moment.  
  
Clarke looks over at Lexa concerned for a quick moment, before turning to her mother with wide eyes.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Raven texted me.”  
  
“Of course she did.” Clarke mumbles to herself, rolling her eyes.  
  
“She said,” Abby pauses for a moment. “What did she say?” She mumbles to herself as she pulls her phone from her pocket to read the text again. “Don’t hurt the small bean that is Lexa. She’s too precious for this world.” Abby reads the text aloud.  
  
Clarke looks over at Lexa and see’s her cheeks have a hint of red to them as she tries to keep her face calm, avoiding eye contact with everyone in the room.  
  
“I had to ask her what exactly she meant by small bean and why it was she thought I would hurt her. She explained a few things someone has neglected to keep me in the loop about.” Abby levels a stare at Clarke.  
  
“I was going to tell you, tonight in fact.” Clarke says confidently.  
  
Abby turns her eyes to Lexa. “Honestly I figured it was coming. The way she anxiously awaited your arrival. I don’t think I’ve ever seen her so nervous yet excited.”  
  
“Pft I was not,” Clarke rolls her eyes dramatically.  
  
“I was nervous too.” Lexa finally speaks up, giving Clarke a shy smile.  
  
Clarke finds her hand under the table, intertwining their fingers.  
  
“I have to say though, long distance can be hard.” Abby speaks up having witnessed the small moment. “I know it was hard for your father and I, and that wasn’t even long distance, just long hours.”  
  
Clarke and Lexa both turn their eyes to Abby, both heavily aware of Lexa’s impending departure.  
  
“We know. Lexa still has to finish school and we haven’t even talked about what the future might hold for us.  
  
Abby shifts her eyes back and forth between the pair. “Well it brings me nothing but happiness to see you so happy Clarke, I know your father would agree.”  
  
“Thanks mom.” Clarke gives her mother a grateful smile.  
  
Dinner continued on smoothly, Abby asking an array of questions and Lexa trying her darnedest to charm Abby and make her laugh. Before they knew it they were headed back out the door to Clarke’s car.  
  
Hopping into the car the pair put their seat belts on but before Clarke turns the key in the ignition she looks over at Lexa who looks back at her with a smile.  
  
"Thank you." Clarke places her hand on Lexa's knee.  
  
"For what?" She places her hand over Clarke's squeezing lightly.  
  
"For coming to meet my mom."  
  
Lexa tilts her head slightly with a playful look. "I didn't know I had a choice."  
  
"I mean it, thank you."  
  
"Of course," Lexa leans in to kiss her cheek but Clarke turns her head at the last minute so their lips meet instead.  
  
She can tell it catches Lexa in a moment of surprise. Just as Lexa is about to pull away from the gentle kiss Clarke pushes forward chasing her lips. Her hand comes to rest on her cheek needing to have her closer. She hears the slightest hum come from Lexa as she exhales against Clarke's lips.  
  
Clarke responds by moving her hand to the back of her neck trying to pull her farther over the middle console between them.  
  
"Clarke." She breathes out.  
  
Clarke breaks the kiss leaning her forehead into Lexa's, a moment for them to catch their breaths.  
  
"Take me home." Lexa whispers.  
  
Clarke slowly starts to grin as she leans in giving her one last kiss before leaning back into her seat to start the car.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Clarke taps her toothbrush against the sink to shake off the excess water before placing it into it’s holder on the counter. Shutting off the light she walks to the kitchen to grab a glass of water before heading back to her bedroom.  
  
Lexa is perched on the edge of the bed, one foot placed on the mattress as she rubs lotion onto her shin.  
  
“Oh can you rub lotion on my shoulders when you’re done? I think I’m starting to peel a little bit.”  
  
“Sim carinho.”  
  
Clarke smiles down at her as she places a few items back into her drawer. She can’t help but glance over at Lexa, trying so hard to be subtle but every time she tries she finds Lexa trying to steal glances as well, leaving them both smiling with lightly flushed cheeks.  
  
“All done.” Lexa speaks softly, motioning for Clarke to come join her on the bed.  
  
Clarke sits beside her as she pulls one foot up underneath her, her back turned to Lexa. She jumps slightly at the cold lotion as it comes in contact with her skin as Lexa gently rubs it into her shoulders, her fingers gliding underneath the straps of her tank top to thoroughly coat the dry areas.  
  
What started out as a gentle caress soon turns to something more firm, Lexa’s fingers kneading at the muscles of Clarke’s shoulders. Clarke lets her chin drop down to her chest, reveling in the feeling. She begins to feel herself relax, not having realized she was tense in the first place.  
  
“That’s it.” Lexa mumbles, her hands slowly working their way down between Clarke’s shoulder blades. They sit like that for a few moments, the peaceful silence washing over them.  
  
She hears a small shuffle and feels the bed move slightly as Lexa moves closer. A moment later soft lips press to the base of her neck, causing her breath to catch. Neither of them have spoken of what had transpired the night before but she knows they both have been thinking about it all day.  
  
Clarke turns her head when she feels Lexa kiss down to her shoulder.  
  
“Is this okay?” Lexa’s hands moving to rest on Clarke’s waist.  
  
Instead of replying, Clarke turns in her arms, bringing their lips together. It’s soft but speaks volumes between them. The warm press of her lips against Clarke’s makes her feel dizzy. She pulls in a shuddering breath as she pushes Lexa back to have her scoot back up the bed. She looks up to find Lexa’s heavy eyes watching her every move. She slowly makes her way up Lexa’s body, her fingertips lightly trailing along from her knee up towards her hip. They lock eyes when Clarke’s hand reaches her waist, stilling in it’s progression up.  
  
Lexa reaches out and pulls Clarke up those last few inches, bringing their lips together again. Clarke can almost swear there is a slight tremble in Lexa’s lower lip as she runs her tongue along it, but Lexa responds by pulling Clarke closer.  
  
Lexa’s hand drags slowly down from the back of Clarke’s neck, her fingers lightly rubbing her shoulder before rubbing across her collarbone. She applies a little pressure to get Clarke’s attention.  
  
Clarke pulls back just enough to hover over the other girl. Her eyes meet the green that look up at her with so much warmth.  
  
“I.” Lexa looks up at her, her eyes searching.  
  
Clarke gives her a light peck for encouragement.  
  
“I want you to touch me.” She says just barely loud enough for Clarke to hear.  
  
Not able to find her words Clarke just nods lightly before she brushes her nose against Lexa’s, they both share a breath for a moment as they let Lexa’s words wash over them.  
  
Clarke glides her hand up Lexa’s stomach, her shirt bunching up as her hand moves. Her muscles quiver beneath her fingers with each inch.  
  
She captures her lips once more. Her fingers find the underside of her breast, her fingertips just grazing the skin. She stalls for a moment just feeling Lexa’s chest expand and contract with each breath she takes in, giving Lexa an opportunity to stop her progression.  
  
Lexa arches her body into Clarke’s touch, silently saying _please_.  
  
Clarke moves her hand up, willing it to be steady and calm. She can feel Lexa breathe in sharply once her hand settles. She brushes her thumb over her nipple causing her to release a shaky breath. She decides to give her the opportunity to breathe, opting to explore her soft skin with her lips. She kisses down along her neck towards her pulse, feeling it pound beneath her skin. Running her tongue over it she swears she can feel it beat even faster. She smiles against her neck when she lightly squeezes her chest eliciting a moan that is music to her ears.  
  
She kisses down farther, gently along her collarbone, grazing it with her teeth before soothing it with her tongue. She straddles her for a moment and sits up causing Lexa to open her eyes. Grabbing her hand she pulls her to sit up with her. “I’m going to take my shirt off.” She says softly.  
  
Lexa looks at her with such longing.  
  
Clarke bites her lip to keep from smiling as she reaches for Lexa’s hands, placing them at the hem of her shirt, urging her to pull her shirt up.  
  
She closes her eyes as she feels the material rise, revealing inch after inch of skin. She can’t help but shiver when she knows she has reached a point of no return as the material reaches her shoulders, before it’s pulled off completely. She opens her eyes to find Lexa’s half lidded ones looking at her in awe. Leaning forward she tugs at Lexa’s earlobe with her teeth before asking, “Can I take off yours?”  
  
Warm hands wrap around her waist before slowly moving up pulling her impossibly closer. A soft kiss is pressed over her heart. “Go ahead.”  
  
Clarke wastes no time in reaching for the bottom of Lexa’s shirt, pulling it up gently before it’s up and over her head. Trying to be subtle she steals a quick glance down to admire the newly exposed skin. She guides Lexa back, cradling her head as it hits the pillow.  
  
She massages her fingers along her stomach, Lexa’s breath washing over the side of her neck as she turns her face into her. When her fingers reach the waistband of her boxers she glances down to decide how she wants to proceed. But before she makes a move Lexa’s free hand is moving to the other side of her shorts as she pulls the material down, helping Clarke remove the garment. Clarke places one final kiss on the top of her breast before leaning back to pull her own shorts off, leaving them both exposed.  
  
Clarke half crawls back on top of her, both of them take a breath as Clarke adjusts so they’re both straddling each others thigh. Clarke can feel just how wet she is by her simple movement but feeling Lexa pressed against her own thigh makes her head spin when she so easily glides against her. Clarke rocks her hips forward, making Lexa groan against her lips. “Fuck Lexa.” Clarke moans against her lips as she slowly picks up the pace, Lexa’s hand burying in her hair.  
  
Clarke grabs onto her hip trying to sync their movements together, making both their breaths quicken. She can tell in the way Lexa pushes her hips up to meet hers that she’s looking for more friction. Wanting to give her what she wants but also needing to feel more Clarke slides her hand between them, pressing her fingers into wet heat. She feels Lexa’s body tighten beneath her as she arches into her hand.  
  
They share a harsh breath for a moment, their eyes locked in an intensity they’ve never shared before. Clarke can’t hold still any longer, circling her fingers over her clit. Lexa  collapses back against the bed, her hips grinding into Clarke’s hand with renewed vigor. She watches as Lexa pushes her head back into the pillow, her eyes closed and her lips parted as she tries to take in oxygen, the way her neck moves as moans escape. She doesn’t think she’s ever seen anything so beautiful.  
  
She makes quick work of putting her lips back to work, kissing along the curve of her jaw. Lexa’s hips push up to meet Clarke’s hand as she speeds up her movements, causing her thigh to push harder between her own legs. The electricity that shoots through her body causes her to gasp against her neck, her movements momentarily halted. She grinds her hips down again on Lexa’s slick thigh, needing to feel more.  
  
Lexa pulls her back up to kiss her again, their tongues sliding along one another. The lack of breathing becomes too much for them before they pull apart, their foreheads resting together. Lexa’s hand slides down from Clarke’s shoulder, the palm of her hand slides over her breast before squeezing lightly.  
  
Clarke squeezes her eyes shut, trying desperately hard to stay focused on Lexa.  
  
When Lexa releases a stuttered moan Clarke knows she’s near the edge. Her breathe quickens as her hands grip at Clarke’s back, desperate to hold on. A moan is caught in her throat as she hits the edge, euphoria exploding through her body.  
  
Clarke slows her pace, but keeps her fingers steady, carrying Lexa through her orgasm.  
  
Lexa’s hand eventually wraps around Clarke’s wrist to still her movement. Lexa’s breathing comes harsh in Clarke’s ear as she collapses against her, her face buried in her neck. She can feel Lexa’s heart pounding beneath her as her chest rises and falls quickly. Wanting to give her a second she rolls off the other girl giving her a little space to breathe. They stay quiet for a moment, the sound of their breathing the only sound floating through the room.  
  
“I’m so gay.” Lexa shakes her head as she stares up at the ceiling, her breath beginning to calm.  
  
Clarke laughs openly as she looks over at her fondly, her fingers idly tracing patterns along her hipbone.  
  
Lexa shivers when Clarke moves her hand inward toward her naval, her hand landing on top of Clarke’s to stop the motion. She tilts her head toward Clarke, her eyes dropping to Clarke’s lips.  
  
“Sensitive?” Clarke asks, a smile still tugging at her lips.  
  
Lexa hums in response, tugging Clarke’s hand to pull her to lay closer.  
  
Moving to lay her head on Lexa’s shoulder she has to force her eyes closed at the feeling that rushes through her veins. She shivers when their heated skin comes in contact again.  
  
“Are you cold?” Lexa asks softly, her hands brushing through Clarke’s hair.  
  
Clarke shakes her head no as she looks up at her through her eyelashes.  
  
Lexa looks at her for a moment, their eyes searching one another before she leans down to kiss her softly. Her hands guide Clarke onto her back as she crawls on top of her. Her lips breaking away to explore Clarke’s neck, her teeth nibbling as she goes before sucking gently to soothe it.  
  
Clarke adjusts further down the bed, her hands gently rubbing at Lexa’s shoulders as she bites her lip to keep herself from moaning already. She shudders a gasp when Lexa kisses over her breast, her other hand kneading the other side gently. She buries her hand in Lexa’s curls when she feels her warm tongue over her nipple. She has to remember to take a deep breath when she feels like her world is starting to spin.  
  
Lexa kisses over to the other side, an apparent grin on her lips when she see’s the effect she’s having on Clarke. She moves her hands down Clarke’s sides until she reaches her hips, gently guiding her legs apart as she slides her body between them, Clarke’s center coming to reset on her stomach.  
  
Clarke bites her lip as she looks down to watch Lexa. She can feel the emotions as they cross her face, how the temperature rises in the room when Lexa begins to move down, her lips refusing to not taste every inch of skin as she goes. Her eyes flutter closed as Lexa rocks in to her on occasion, her lip trembles between her teeth as she tries to  suppress a moan.  
  
There’s a moment of pause when she knows Lexa won’t be moving any lower. A soft hand on her inner thigh, a silent plea for her to open her eyes. She takes a deep breath to calm the slight tremble she can feel radiating through her bones. She finally brings herself to open her eyes and lock eyes with Lexa’s beautiful green. The same hand on her thigh moves up to rest over her stomach, her fingers idly rubbing the skin.  
  
“Are you okay?”  
  
Y-yeah.” Clarke breathes in before giving her a firm nod. “Yes.”  
  
She watches as Lexa’s eyes roam across her face, a small smile on her lips.  
  
“Alright, I’m gonna.” She lifts her eyebrows for a second as she motions down with her eyes.  
  
Clarke can’t help the laugh that escapes her lips as her head drops back onto the pillow, her hand moving to rest over Lexa’s on her stomach. She can feel the smile on Lexa’s lips as she leans into her thigh before kissing it softly.  
  
Lexa’s hand rubs against her stomach again before she moves it to mingle their fingers, giving Clarke’s hand a squeeze before she begins kissing up Clarke’s inner thigh.  
  
Clarke takes one final breath to ease the rest of her nerves. She focuses her eyes up at the ceiling, traveling from one little green star to the next, already feeling like she’s floating through space. Her skin tingles the closer Lexa gets until her lips are right where she needs her. Her free hand immediately moving into Lexa’s hair, her fingers tangling in her curls.  
  
Lexa’s lips hover for a moment as her eyes travel back up to Clarke’s. Feeling Clarke’s fingers massage her scalp she continues, her lips pressing more firmly.  
  
The pressure sets her body a blaze. She finds herself almost pulling her hips away but at the same time wanting to press closer. It’s not until she can feel Lexa taste her that she finds herself gasping for air.  
  
The feel of her tongue as it swirls in lazy circles has her almost begging for more. She takes her time exploring, tasting, driving Clarke mad with want. She’s never felt like a vocal person when it came to sex but Lexa is bringing it out of her any time she speeds up or slows down.  
  
Her tongue eases downward, teasing her entrance before trailing back up. Clarke thinks she’s tired of torturing her because she suddenly picks up her pace, her tongue moving rapidly over her clit and Clarke can’t stop her hips from rolling to meet her motions, her hand trying to hold Lexa’s head in place and pull her closer at the same time.  
  
They lock eyes when she begins to feel it build, the euphoria as it beings small, like a single flame lit in the darkest of rooms. It’s light slowly growing brighter, consuming every nerve ending in her body until it has blossomed enough to push her over the edge. A feeling so intense it envelopes her entire body, her breath halting in her chest that has risen off the bed. Her hands tingle as she holds onto Lexa for dear life, afraid she’ll float away if she doesn’t hold onto this woman, her anchor.  
  
The emotions that fill her chest feel almost too much to bare as she squeezes her eyes shut. She sucks in air as her eyes begin to burn hot with tears.  
  
“Hey hey, what’s the matter?” Lexa asks as she moves to hover over Clarke, her hands cup her cheeks as she brushes away the tears. “Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” Her eyes search Clarke’s in a panic, her brow furrowed with concern.  
  
Clarke wraps her arms around her neck and pulls her close. All she can do is shake her head. She doesn’t know where this is coming from. She’s almost embarrassed because she doesn’t even know why she’s crying. She lets out a shaky breath, finally letting go of Lexa’s shoulders so she can pull back to look at her.  
  
Lexa still looks down at her with concern as she wipes away a few more stray tears.  
  
Clarke bites her lip as she looks up her trying to control her emotions.  
  
“I love you.” Clarke chokes out, her voice breaking as a fresh wave of tears rush forth again.  
  
Lexa’s eyes flutter as she stares back at Clarke, the concern slowly ebbing away. Her mouth opens like she’s ready to say something but closes again not a second later.  
  
Clarke stares at her, afraid to move, to say speak, as if anything might make Lexa flea.  
  
“I love you too.” She finally breathes out, a smile beginning to bloom on her lips.  
  
Clarke lets out the breath she didn’t realize she was holding, the tears finally breaking away from her eyes.  
  
Lexa leans in to kiss her, holding her close. “I love you.” She whispers several times against her lips in between kisses.  
  
They finally break apart after a moment, leaning their foreheads together, smiling like idiots.  
  
“I’m sorry I’m such a mess.” Clarke says after a moment, wiping away the remaining tear tracks.  
  
“No, you’re beautiful.” Lexa says, brushing her hand through Clarke’s hair.  
  
Clarke wraps her arms around Lexa’s shoulders, pushing her onto her back before crawling onto her chest, burying her face in her neck. “Can we just stay in this moment forever.” She asks quietly, afraid to disturb the silence that surrounds them. She feels Lexa rest her lips against her temple for a moment before kissing it.  
  
“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah that happened.
> 
> Translation for the chapter:
> 
> Sim carinho ~ Yes darling
> 
> I got bored one day and made a [Tumblr](http://www.shealwayswearsblue.tumblr.com). Come say hi?
> 
> ETA: I just realized I didn't reply to anyone's comments on the last chapter, I usually like to reply just before I post the next chapter. I feel kind of weird going back now to reply but I wanted to say thank you to everyone who commented and kudo'd. You guys are the best!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls share some soft moments spread over a few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I'm still alive! And sigh. I know I know I suck at this. To be fair my wife got very sick back in February and it has taken up a lot of my time, lots of doctor visits and such. About the chapter, this is probably my least favorite. I never understood why people say they put in filler chapters and then suddenly I got it and this just feels like such a filler chapter to me, but I kind of wrote myself into a corner so here we are. It's also a bit shorter than what I've been writing, but I'm already halfway through the next chapter. Anyway enough rambling from me, without further ado.
> 
> (ETA: sorry if everyone got a second email about this chapter being uploaded something went wrong when I uploaded it this morning so I ended up deleting and reuploading. Sorry sorry sorry.)

Her lungs expand as she slowly breathes deep, soft linen brushes her cheek as she adjusts her head on her pillow. She slowly blinks her eyes open, the late morning sun making the sheet over her face glow. She can feel the soft weight of Lexa’s arm as it rests over her waist, her fingertips just barely grazing over her naval. Her eyes close once more when images of last night flash through her mind, her body suddenly buzzing with euphoria once again.  
  
As carefully as she can she turns in Lexa’s arms to lay face to face. Her eyes travel over her features, slow, precise. Always having had the heart of an artist she can’t help reaching out to trace her fingers along Lexa’s jaw, her eyes falling to her just barely parted lips. She can feel the soft puff of air escape them as she lightly grazes her thumb over her bottom lip. She waits for the moment when Lexa will stir, a stretch of limbs, movement behind her eyelids, anything to give her an indication of her waking, but it doesn’t come. Feeling too distant she leans in, softly pressing their lips together for a moment. She thinks she’s done it when she carefully brushes her ankle along her shins but still no movement.  
  
“Lex.” She whispers.  
  
Her chest continues a gentle rise and fall of steady breaths.  
  
With a slight pout she resigns to waiting for her beautiful girlfriend to wake on her own. She adjusts closer, her hand moving to rest on her bare ribs. Her hands itch to explore in the new light of day but she settles on lightly brushing her thumb back and forth. Lexa’s hand grabs her barely moving hand a second later, halting her movement.  
  
“That tickles.” Lexa says, her eyes still closed, a smile growing on her lips.  
  
“You’ve been awake this entire time haven’t you.” Clarke accuses.  
  
Lexa hums. “Maybe.”  
  
Clarke bites her lip as she yanks her hand from Lexa’s grasp, placing it back on Lexa’s ribs only to continue to tickle her.  
  
“Hey!” Lexa yelps, her eyes popping open as she tries to shuffle back and grab at Clarke’s hands again.  
  
“Hey yourself.” Clarke laughs as she continues her assault on Lexa’s ribs.  
  
Lexa’s laughs and sad attempts at pleas for Clarke to stop fill the room. The blankets move off of them as they shuffle around until they’re covered by a single sheet.  
  
“Não! Pára!” Lexa gasps when Clarke adjusts herself to get a better angle at her ribs.  
  
“What does that mean?” Clarke grins, her hands stilling temporarily.  
  
Lexa takes the second to suck in a quick breath, “That you’re beautiful.”  
  
Clarke squints her eyes, her suspicion high. “Não means no.”  
  
Lexa stutters for a moment clearly trying to find something to say. “Technically.” She adjusts to give herself more space from Clarke’s hands.  
  
“So that’s not what you said.”  
  
“No Clarke, you are gorgeous.” Lexa grins at her.  
  
“You’re lucky you’re so smooth.” Clarke gives up on her tickle attack, laying down beside the brunette.  
  
They stare into each others eyes for a moment, their infectious smiles anything but fleeting.  
  
“Hi.” Lexa says softly.  
  
“Bom dia,” Clarke replies.  
  
Lexa grins, leaning in to softly kiss Clarke’s lips, her hand sliding over the side of her neck into her hair. “I had this amazing dream.” She mumbles against her lips.  
  
“Oh yeah? What about?” Clarke trails her hand down Lexa’s back along her spine, before resting it on her lower back.  
  
“You told me you loved me.” Lexa whispers as if she is afraid it really was a dream.  
  
Clarke opens her eyes, her heart pounding in her chest as she looks back at Lexa’s green eyes. She can see as the emotions slowly course through them. She brings her hand up to cup her cheek, her thumb slowly caressing over the soft skin. “I do,” She nods softly, “I do love you.”  
  
Lexa leans in, her lips hovering over Clarke’s, “I must still be dreaming,” She pauses, visibly swallowing her emotions, “Never wake me up.” She finally closes the distance, brushing her lips over Clarke’s.  
  
The two spent the rest of the day in bed refusing to get up, only for life’s necessities. They drifted in and out of slumber, waking each other with soft touches and light kisses before that would inevitably lead to heavier touches and more desperate kisses. Every time one would suggest getting dressed and doing something for the day the other would convince them otherwise to stay wrapped up in their own little world.  
  
~~~~~  
  
“As much as I don’t want to get up I think I need to.” Lexa mumbles against Clarke’s arm the next morning.  
  
Clarke rolls closer, kissing the back of her neck. “We can go see LA, we haven’t done that yet.” She says softly, her other hand lightly tracing circles around Lexa’s belly button.  
  
“That sounds nice.” Lexa glances over her shoulder at Clarke. “Can we see the Hollywood sign?”  
  
“Of course.” Clarke kisses her cheek before sliding her arm out from under the taller girl. Crossing the room she pulls her closet door open to pull out some clothes.  
  
“Nice view.” Lexa smirks from the bed, the sheets pulled up around her chest. Her eyes roam over Clarke’s body.  
  
“I bet.” Clarke laughs, tossing Lexa some clothes from her drawer. “Get dressed dork.”  
  
“Yes ma’am.” Lexa smiles at her.  
  
~~~~~  
  
“Hurry hurry before someone walks into the picture.” Clarke motions to the hand prints in cement.  
  
Lexa kneels down in front of the hand prints from the cast of Harry Potter with a big grin on her face just in time for Clarke to take a quick photo before the crowds swarm again.  
  
The pair wander around looking at the other hand prints of other famous people.  
  
“This is neat.” Lexa comments as Clarke pulls her along, their hands never disconnecting for fear of getting lost in the crowds but also always wanting the other close.  
  
“You’re neat.” Clarke winks.  
  
Lexa laughs as she pulls Clarke in for a quick peck on the lips.  
  
They wander around Hollywood boulevard for a little while observing the many Hollywood stars on the sidewalk. Lexa takes many obligatory tourist photos much to the amusement of Clarke. After wandering through the shops for a little while Clarke decides it’s time for them to wrap things up and take a little drive. Lexa is beyond excited when they pull into the parking lot of the Griffith Observatory.  
  
“Clarke! I’ve always wanted to come here!” She exclaims before pulling Clarke towards the large white building excitedly. They wander around the building outside, Clarke telling Lexa to pose so she can get some cute pictures of her with the Los Angeles city skyline in the background. They fall in line with other tourists to see one of the buildings many telescopes, before they head inside the planetarium to see a show about the stars and our place in the universe.  
  
The auditorium is dimly lit when they enter, soft colors light the walls from the floor up. They find their seats away from a larger group that’s in the middle. Each seat is tilted back so you can look up at the ceiling without having to strain your neck.  
  
The pair don’t say much as they lounge back, soft whispers heard throughout the auditorium.  
  
Clarke smiles as she watches Lexa looking around the room, it’s not long before her eyes find her own.  
  
“Has anyone ever told you you have the most beautiful eyes.” Clarke says softly, but genuine.  
  
Lexa can’t help but grin as she looks back at her. “I may have been told once or twice.”  
  
“Good, because it’s true.”  
  
“Has anyone ever told you your eyes are more beautiful than all the stars in the sky?” Lexa leans in to whisper before glancing up towards the ceiling at the faintly lit night sky, she looks back at Clarke attempting to wink but clearly bad at it as she blinks both eyes.  
  
Clarke leans in to capture her lips, clearly starting Lexa having not expected that response. “I love you,” She whispers against her lips.  
  
Lexa hums in response just as the live presentation begins, reluctantly she pulls away to give her full attention.  
  
Clarke leans into her shoulder as she mingles their fingers together in her lap. She feels a soft kiss to the top of her head as they get comfortable. There’s no place she’d rather be than right here with her girl.  
  
The rest of the day is spent in the Natural History Museum of Los Angeles, which Lexa geeks out over again. Clarke spends her time sharing with Lexa the memories she has of the museum spent with her grandparents and cousins while Lexa in return tells her the many facts she has stored in her brain from dinosaurs down to the tiny insects from all over the world.  
  
Neither can keep the smiles from their faces.  
  
“I’m sleepy.” Lexa mumbles as she rests her chin on Clarke’s shoulder from behind, the blondes attention on a small plaque with information about an old 19th century carriage.  
  
“We can head home if you want. Grab a quick bite on the way.” Clarke says, her hand coming up to rub the back of Lexa’s neck, earning her a hum of approval. “We can go to the beach tomorrow, relax, work on our tans.”  
  
“That sounds amazing.” Lexa nuzzles into her neck.  
  
Clarke grins when she feels the smallest of kisses against the side of her neck. “Let’s get out of here.” She finds Lexa’s hand and tugs her along towards the exit. “I’ve got a date with the snuggle monster.”  
  
Lexa can’t help but laugh, “So cute.”  
  
~~~~~  
  
With their take out eaten and put away the pair find themselves on the couch, Lexa’s head in Clarke’s lap, her hand idly combing through her brown locks. She can see Lexa fighting to keep her eyes open and focused on the laptop in front of them. Her phone buzzes on the couch next to her, it’s Raven. She clicks the side button to mute the buzz.  
  
“You can answer it.” Lexa turns her head to look up at her.  
  
“It’s just Raven.”  
  
“You don’t have to put your life on pause because I’m here you know.”  
  
Clarke leans down and kisses her forehead. “Are you sure?”  
  
“Yes.” Lexa says with a nod, she reaches for the laptop hitting pause.  
  
Clarke hits answer before the call disconnects. “Hey Rae.”  
  
“Hey I know you’re with Lexa right now but I need some job advice.” Raven almost begs into the phone.  
  
“It’s okay, go on.” Clarke resumes combing her fingers through her hair.  
  
The call goes on a bit longer than she planned but as she can feel it nearing its end she notices Lexa has fallen asleep in her lap.  
  
“Clarke?”  
  
“Hmm?” Clarke hums distractedly.  
  
“You didn’t hear what I just said did you.”  
  
“What?” Clarke asks, suddenly realizing she was distracted by the girl in her lap.  
  
“Are you guys scissoring?”  
  
“Raven!” Clarke says exasperatedly into the phone trying to keep her tone down.  
  
“Go eat your girlfriend out and go to bed. Thank you for the advice.” She says innocently. “Love you!” She says before disconnecting the phone call not even waiting for a response.  
  
Clarke sighs as she tosses the phone to the side. She watches the sleeping girl for a moment, her fingers slowly combing through her hair, before leaning down to place light kisses all over Lexa’s face, her eyes blinking sleepily open. “Let’s go to bed.”  
  
~~~~~  
  
She can hear the flash of Lexa’s camera app on her phone as she drives along the coast, her hand out the window floating on air as she drives. A small smile tugs at her lips as she pretends not to notice, knowing Lexa loves to take pictures of her when she’s unaware.  
  
Her mind wanders back to when they awoke. Lexa’s lips waking her with soft kisses to the palm of her hand, the tracing of fingertips against her own. It wasn’t long before soft words were spoken between them, plans being laid out for them to hit the beach for a few hours. They rose, dressed, packed up their things for the day, a quick breakfast with lingering looks over rims of coffee cups led to a quiet drive as they headed for the coast. Lexa’s nimble fingers fiddling with the radio station buttons on the dash until she found something she liked. Their hair bends and moves with the air as it travels in one window and out the other. From time to time Clarke steals a glance at the brunette only to find her watching back with a soft smile and adoring eyes. Today is peaceful. It’s going to be a good day she can feel it.  
  
Finding parking is easy enough before they grab their things and are out the door. They wander down close enough to the shore to be away from everyone playing in the water but close enough to see their belongings when they’re out swimming. Clarke lays out their towels while Lexa attempts to set up the beach umbrella. Clarke laughs as she sits upon her towel and watches Lexa struggle trying to get the umbrella to stand in the sand.  
  
“That’s not helpful.” Lexa grumbles as she watches the umbrella slowly begin to lean to the side more and more.  
  
“Totally adorable though.” Clarke grins up at her, her hand lifted up to block the sun out of her eyes.  
  
Lexa whines as the umbrella continues to tip sideways.  
  
Clarke whips her phone out really quick to take a photo of a defeated Lexa with the umbrella.  
  
“Clarke.” Lexa huffs.  
  
“Okay okay.” Clarke puts her phone away before jumping up to help.  
  
Once everything is set up the pair sit down while Clarke pulls out the sunscreen. “Help me with this?”  
  
“Of course.”  
  
Clarke stand and removes her shorts and pulls her shirt off before laying down to give Lexa an easy working space. She catches the look in her eyes and can’t help but feel proud knowing she is the one making Lexa bite her lip while her eyes roam over her skin.  
  
She jumps a little when she feels the cold of the lotion as it meets her skin.  
  
“Sorry.” Lexa mumbles as she begins to rub it over her lower back.  
  
Before long Lexa is done lathering her back as well as the backs of her legs, so she turns over for Lexa to do the front.  
  
“Really?” Lexa asks hesitantly, unsure of a move that might look bold in such a public place.  
  
“Please?” Clarke asks as she sits up for a moment, pecking the skin of Lexa’s shoulder.  
  
“Okay.” Lexa relents, her hands moving to the tops of Clarke’s thighs as she lays back down.  
  
Clarke watches as the look in her eyes get heavier with each passing second.  
  
“Babe?”  
  
Lexa looks up at her, a little dazed.  
  
“Take a breath.”  
  
Lexa breaks out into a smile as she continues the movement of her hands over Clarke’s skin. “Sorry. You’re just so-“ She stops as she bites her lip again, her cheeks reddening.  
  
“Your turn.” Clarke says once she’s finished. She takes her time as she lathers the lotion into her skin, softly kneading the muscles as she goes. Lexa looks almost sleepy by the time she’s done.  
  
“That was relaxing.” Lexa says as she stretches when she sits up.  
  
“I thought you were gonna start snoring on me for a second there.”  
  
“You’re just really good with your hands.” Lexa says before she leans over and kisses the side of Clarke’s head.  
  
“That’s what I like to hear.” Clarke smirks.  
  
“Very good with your hands, the best.” Lexa emphasis as she grabs one of Clarke’s hands before pulling it to her lips.  
  
“Want to go in the water?” Clarke asks, completely distracted by Lexa’s playful nibble at her hand.  
  
Lexa doesn’t respond but stands and pulls Clarke with her.  
  
They walk down to the water where they slowly step into the shoreline. Clarke takes a step back, the water feeling too cold to just immerse yourself.  
  
Lexa looks back at her with a smile, her hand reaching out for Clarke’s. “Where are you going?”  
  
“It’s so cold!” Clarke says, trying to tug Lexa back with her.  
  
“It’s not that bad. You just have to adjust.” Lexa turns to face Clarke, her other hand grabbing ahold of Clarke’s, before taking a step back closer to the water. “C’mon.”  
  
“Babe it’s too cold.” Clarke protests, her feet firmly planted in the wet sand.  
  
“Suit yourself.” Lexa releases her hands as she walks back slowly into the water before turning and walking out until she’s almost waist deep.  
  
“You’re crazy.” Clarke calls out to her, her arms wrapping around herself trying to conserve her warmth.  
  
Lexa grins as she lifts her arms out to her sides before falling backward into the water, reappearing a second later completely drenched with her hair matted to her head.  
  
Clarke laughs as she watches her walk back towards her. “Don’t even think about it.” Clarke sticks her hands out to ward Lexa off.  
  
Lexa grins as she maneuvers her way around Clarke’s offending hands and wraps her in a tight hug, earning her a squeal. Lexa laughs as she tries to drag Clarke out into the water with her.  
  
“You’re going to get it when we get home.” Clarke threatens as she tries to fight the brunette off.  
  
“Is that supposed to scare me?” Lexa laughs, the water splashing around them.  
  
“I will sit on you.” Clarke exclaims, trying so hard to avoid the cold water.  
  
“First of all that’s my line.” Lexa replies, “Second of all please do.”  
  
Having dragged her out waist deep, Lexa begins to splash water at the blonde.  
  
Clarke squeals again as she splashes back in retaliation. Before long the two tire out as they both submerge themselves in the water. Clarke wishes she would adjust to the water temperature faster as she now finds herself shivering, her jaw slightly chattering.  
  
After swimming around for a moment Lexa swims back up to Clarke wrapping her arms around her to warm her up. They stay in the water watching the children play in the wet sand as the water rushes up towards them before receding back into the ocean, an old man swimming by with a snorkel, older kids playing with body boards trying to catch waves back into land. When the sun has reached it’s peak in the sky they decide to retreat back to their towels, their fingers and toes having become wrinkly.  
  
“That was tiring.” Lexa says as she drops down to her towel, stretching out on her back, the sun reflecting off the water droplets on her skin.  
  
“Can’t imagine why.” Clarke replies, laying down on her front as she turns to look at Lexa.  
  
“You were so cute.” Lexa grins.  
  
“Not as cute as you and that umbrella.”  
  
Lexa gives her a side eye glare with a hint of a smile before turning her face back up to the blue sky overhead, her eyes closing as she steadies her breathing.  
  
Clarke rests her chin on her arms that are crossed underneath her and glances around the beach. A light breeze blows beneath the summer sun, the soft sound of the waves rushing to shore filling the silence that settles over them.  
  
As the silence stretches on Clarke finds her mind wandering, to the past, the present, and the future. What a distant future might look like for them.  
  
“Lex?”  
  
Lexa doesn’t turn to acknowledge her but hums in response.  
  
“You like dogs right? You’re a dog person?”  
  
“I’ve never had one but I have always wanted one, why?” Her eyes still closed.  
  
“Just thinking. I had one when I was very young, but I don’t remember him much. I always wanted one I could call my own, take her on road trips, take to the beach.” Clarke turns her head to lay her cheek on her hand while her other hand plays in the sand, moving small sea shells around into designs. She can see the small smile on Lexa’s lips.  
  
“What kind of dog would you like?” Lexa inquires.  
  
“I always thought pit bulls were really cute with their boxey heads.” Clarke smiles as she pictures them in her mind.  
  
“Those are cute.” Lexa agrees. “We could dress her up for Halloween. Put hoodies on her in the winter when it’s cold. I’ll definitely have to get her a Portugal jersey.”  
  
Clarke laughs as she tosses a sea shell at Lexa.  
  
“Hey, my child will be the most fashionable pup on the block.” Lexa holds her hand up in defense.  
  
“Your child huh?” Clarke can’t keep the smile off her face.  
  
“Were you planning on having a puppies with someone else?” Lexa looks over at her with an eyebrow raised in question, a slight pout on her lips.  
  
“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Clarke can feel her love for this girl written all over her face.  
  
“Good.” Lexa says softly, her smile back in place, before closing her eyes again and turning her face back to the sky. “We’ll have to have a house near the beach.”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
Lexa nods in response, her hand rising from her side to find Clarke’s in the sand between them. “I live close to the beach now, I don’t think I could give it up.” She pauses. “Plus any excuse to get you into a bikini.” She says offhandedly.  
  
Clarke grins as she squeezes her hand. “Such a dork.”  
  
~~~~~  
  
The pair find themselves wandering through the shops across from the pier when the sun begins its slow descent, looking at t-shirts and oversized hoodies.  
  
“I think you’d look cute in this one.” Clarke says, her hand holding the sleeve of a hoodie that says Huntington Beach on it.  
  
Lexa comes up behind her, resting her chin on her shoulder. “I’ll only buy it if you promise to wear it for the rest of my trip so when I go home it’ll smell like you.” Lexa says, the smallest hint of sadness in her voice.  
  
Clarke takes a deep breath before turning her head to kiss Lexa’s temple. “Deal.” She says softly against her skin.  
  
After they make their purchases Clarke tugs Lexa down along the pier to the restaurant at the end, buying a quick meal before finding an open bench to eat their dinner and watch the sunset.  
  
They eat quietly, the sound of the waves breaking and seagulls squawking occasionally filling the silence. When their food is finished they wrap themselves around each other to conserve their warmth but also just to be close, Clarke’s face buried in Lexa’s neck, Lexa’s hand slowly rubbing up and down Clarke’s arm.  
  
When the sun finally sinks beneath the waves Clarke can’t help the pang she feels in her heart. It’s small, but it’s there. It feels like time slipping through their fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you enjoyed the fluff, I hope you're not too dissatisfied after such a long wait D: also thank you for everyone commenting, kudoing, and sticking around. You WILL get a finish to this story, the end is nigh!
> 
> Translation from the chapter
> 
> Não! Pára! ~ No! Stop!
> 
> Bom dia ~ Good morning.
> 
> [Come say hi?](http://www.shealwayswearsblue.tumblr.com).


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night, but things don't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, deep breath.

"I should probably call home, I’ve texted but it's been a week since I last called." Lexa says as she stares up at the ceiling as she begins to feel laziness wash over her.  
  
"You should. I'll make breakfast. Any requests?" Clarke asks, her fingers running through Lexa's hair.  
  
"Surprise me." Lexa grins as she leans over for a kiss.  
  
"Shower with me first?" Clarke asks, hopeful.  
  
"It would be my pleasure." Lexa smiles against Clarke's lips.  
  
“Oh I'm counting on it." Clarke husks.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Lexa makes her call home while Clarke cooks, she can hear her in the living room. She can't stop the smile when she hears her genuine happiness to speak with her family. She only takes a quick break to join her on the couch to say hello before getting back to the stove. By the time she finishes cooking Lexa wraps up her call and joins her at the table.  
  
She can't help but notice the downturn of her eyes as they sit together.  
  
"Hey, is everything okay?" Clarke asks, her hand finding Lexa's in her lap.  
  
"Hm?" Lexa looks up at her in surprise.  
  
"You look kind of sad there." Clarke says, her brow furrowing.  
  
"Oh no, I'm fine." Lexa gives her hand a squeeze before putting on a smile. "The food looks delicious, thank you."  
  
"Anything for you.” Clarke leans over, kissing her cheek. "Now eat before it gets cold."  
  
~~~~~  
  
"I'm stuffed." Lexa groans, sprawled out on the couch.  
  
"This is a common thing with you isn't it?" Clarke laughs as she sets up the console for them to play some games.  
  
"You can't put good food in front of me and expect me not to eat all of it. My mother raised me to eat my food and not be wasteful." Lexa pulls her shirt up over her stomach and frowns at the noticeable curve.  
  
Clarke steals the opportunity to blow on her stomach making the taller girl laugh.  
  
"Here, dork." Clarke passes her a control before lifting Lexa's legs to sit underneath. "Prepare to lose."  
  
"We'll see about that." Lexa says confidently.  
  
They play a few different games before they find their groove of something they both enjoy.  
  
"So I was thinking maybe we could hit up the drive-in tonight? Put some blankets down in the back of my car, snuggle up, watch a movie?" Clarke says, her eyes on the tv.  
  
"That sounds nice." Lexa replies as she looks over at Clarke with a smile.  
  
"I was hoping you'd say that." Clarke grins as she leans in for a kiss, knocking Lexa's controller from her hand.  
  
"Hey!" Lexa exclaims as she scrambles to grab it again to get back on course. "I can't believe you just did that!"  
  
"All’s fair in love and war!" Clarke laughs as she races her car ahead of Lexa's.  
  
Time flies by quicker than they expect as the sun begins to set.  
  
"Clarke don't you think we should get going?"  
  
"Shit." Clarke mumbles as she swerves her car out of the way of an oncoming car.  
  
"Clarke." Lexa tries again to get her attention.  
  
"We'll make it don't worry." Clarke reassures.  
  
\-----  
  
"Ahh c'mon!" Clarke says as she hits her hand on the steering wheel, the traffic in front of them barely moving.  
  
"You were saying something about making it on time?" Lexa asks as she looks over at the blonde.  
  
"We'll make it." Clarke taps her fingers impatiently on the steering wheel.  
  
Twenty minutes later they finally get past what looks like a small fender bender on the side of the freeway. Clarke mumbles to herself about how everyone always has to slow down to look even though everyone hates traffic.  
  
Not too much longer they reach the drive-in, except that there's a huge line to get in.  
  
Clarke looks over at Lexa when they see just how long the line is. She finds Lexa looking back at her with an I told you so look. "Not a word."  
  
Lexa lifts her hands in surrender.  
  
After paying they finally make it into the large parking lot, finding a spot in the back with an okay view.  
  
"We made it!" Clarke exclaims as she hops out to crawl in the back to lay the back seats down and spread out their blankets and pillows for a comfortable view.  
  
Lexa follows around standing at the back watching.  
  
“Let’s head over to the concession stand to get some food so we can eat in the car while we watch the movie." Clarke says as she scoots out of the back, locking up before they head over.  
  
Unfortunately for them it appears they are definitely way too late. About 30 people stand in a line that leads up to the counter where you order food.  
  
"Well so much for that." Lexa mumbles.  
  
"I can wait, why don't you go back to the car. Here's the keys." Clarke pulls her keys from her pocket offering them over.  
  
"You're not gonna wait in this line, you're going to miss half the movie."  
  
"It's fine. Go ahead." Clarke looks over at her guiltily.  
  
"No, don't bother. Let's just go back."  
  
"Lexa it's fine."  
  
"No, come on." Lexa grabs her wrist lightly tugging her back through the door, her hand slipping away as soon as they're back outside.  
  
"Why are you being stubborn, I said it was fine." Clarke says in a huff.  
  
When she doesn't get a response she tries again.  
  
"Lexa." Clarke says more firmly.  
  
"What?" Lexa says, her voice borderline annoyed.  
  
"What's the problem?"  
  
"I just don't like being late to things." Lexa shrugs as she stuffs her hands in her pockets.  
  
"I tried to get us here on time, I haven't been here in a long time. I wasn't expecting it to be this crowded."  
  
"We should have left sooner like I said."  
  
"Well I'm sorry I didn't know there was going to be an accident on the freeway, it's not like I could help it."  
  
"It's fine." She replies, except it sounds anything but fine.  
  
"It's obviously not." Clarke says, crossing her arms defensively.  
  
"Just let it go Clarke." Lexa replies, definitely sounding annoyed now.  
  
"What's the matter?" Clarke asks trying hard not to be annoyed herself.  
  
"Just forget it." She says, looking away from Clarke off into the sea of cars that line up in neat rows in front of the large screen that towers over them.  
  
Clarke stares at her for a moment, her heart pounding in her chest, an uncomfortable feeling in her stomach. Things weren't supposed to go this way. "Fine." She says with finality. "Whatever." She mumbles as they reach the car. Putting the keys back in the ignition she turns the radio on, finding the correct station for the movie then both crawl into the back. Clarke adjusts herself so she's laying as close to her side of the car as she can, leaving a noticeable gap between the two. She can feel Lexa's eyes on her as the movie starts, the sound of the opening credits playing through the speakers.  
  
They stay like that through the entire movie, neither daring to close the gap between them.  
  
When the movie ends they both make their way back to their respective seats as Clarke starts the car up and puts it in drive. She hears Lexa's stomach growl.  
  
"Are you hungry?" She asks, her worry for the other girl getting the best of her.  
  
"Yeah." Lexa replies, her tone deflated.  
  
Neither says another word as they head out into the night. Clarke changes through the radio stations until she just decides on an oldies station. Once they make it through traffic and back to town Clarke drives to the closest restaurant. They wait their turn until they are seated at a booth in a semi crowded area, the many conversations around them distraction enough to not acknowledge the heavy silence between them. After ordering and receiving their drinks Clarke finally finds it in herself to lift her eyes to the brunette. She isn't looking at her, but playing with her straw as she stirs a strawberry around in her strawberry lemonade. She's not really sure why she brought them to a sit down restaurant, of all places. Especially when neither of them are speaking. Maybe takeout would have been a better idea. They could have eaten separately, had a moment to themselves. She knows that's not what she wants, deep down she knows Lexa doesn't want that either. She can see the sadness in her eyes, the look of defeat in the sag of her shoulders. She wants to ask how they got to this point. Everything was fine, they were laughing and having a good time before they left and then suddenly they were arguing and then silence. She doesn't want to do this, she doesn't want to fight, especially now, they only have so much time befo-  
  
The waiter arrives with their food, drawing both of their attention. They both thank the young man before digging into their meals.  
  
Forty minutes later they're pulling back into Clarke's apartment. Without either saying a word they both grab the pillows and blankets from the back of the car before heading inside.  
  
Lexa takes the pillows to the room while Clarke piles the blankets on the couch before she starts to fold them. She can see Lexa out of the corner of her eye as she hesitantly comes around the corner but she doesn't look over, her hands continuing to fold, her heart pounding in her chest with a heaviness she can’t put a name to.  
  
"Clarke." Lexa says sadly.  
  
"What?" Clarke asks, her tone devoid of emotion. She's not sure if she's ready to face this conversation. All she can hear in her head is her moms voice repeating _Aren’t you afraid you’re going to get annoyed with each other?_ Over and over.  
  
"I-" Lexa hesitates.  
  
Clarke takes a deep breath trying to calm her nerves as they rush through her. She lifts her chin, like she's ready to face the world even though she feels farthest from it before turning to look at Lexa.  
  
"I'm sorry." Lexa says defeated, her eyelids fluttering like she's trying to hold back tears. "I didn't, I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just-" she takes a deep breath as well before taking a step closer. "I just feel like there's this heavy weight," she pauses, her hand coming up to rest on her chest, her fingers gripping at her shirt. "This impending feeling, that I'm running out of time." She looks down at the ground as she lets out a breath, like someone knocked the wind out of her. "Talking to my mom today, she was just so excited because I'll be home soon and she told me she's been counting the days and she just kept mentioning how many I had left and," she looks up at Clarke, her eyes having misted over. "And of course I miss home, my family. But you," her hand let's go of her chest as she motions to Clarke. "Fuck-"  
  
Clarke feels her walls crumble in an instant as the space between them suddenly feels excruciating. She drops the half folded blanket to the ground, feet carrying her quickly to Lexa, her arms enveloping her shoulders as she pulls her in tight. She can feel Lexa's arms wrap around her tighter than they've ever held her before. She knows what she's saying because she feels it too, every second that passes by she only feels it more.  
  
“I didn’t think going home would feel this way.” Her voice cracks and she pulls in a shuddering breath.  
  
"Shh." Clarke whispers as she rests her forehead against Lexa's. "Just be here with me okay? Let's not talk about it, just be here with me." She pleads.  
  
Lexa nods as she squeeze her eyes shut trying to will her tears away. "I'm here." She croaks out before Clarke's lips are on hers.  
  
They stumble back into the bedroom as clothes are slowly discarded one step at a time. They fall into bed and make each other forget about the days on the calendar, the time on the clock, the once happy soon that turned into a heavy dreaded soon. They were here now and they were going to savor it.  
  
~~~~~  
  
She laid there for close to an hour, eyes roaming, thoughts swirling. They had been up late into the night trying to make each other forget about what lay ahead but her body woke early anyway, like it knew it had to cherish every waking moment because it would soon be over. They would go back to their regular lives. Apart.  
  
In an attempt to make up for yesterday Clarke pulls herself from bed to go make breakfast before Lexa wakes. She grabs Lexa’s Huntington Beach hoodie that’s hanging on the door handle and grabs a pair of boxers before heading down the hall to the kitchen.  
  
She tries hard not to let her mind wander to the days ahead, all it does is make her emotional and she knows she’s going to have a hard enough time come Tuesday. She has to take a moment in the middle of making breakfast to stop and take a breath, her eyes closing to keep the tears at bay. How is she going to do this? How is she going to let her go? She lets out a shaky sigh knowing she can’t do this, not yet. “One foot in front of the other.” She mumbles to herself before going back to cooking.  
  
When breakfast is finally ready she makes them both a plate before taking it into the bedroom, both plates being deposited onto the night stand before she crawls on the bed, nuzzling into Lexa’s hair before laying gentle kisses down the back of her neck.  
  
Lexa startles awake for a moment before relaxing against the pillow again. “Clarke?” Her voice heavy with sleep.  
  
“I made breakfast.” Clarke says softly, kissing below her ear.  
  
Lexa hums as she rolls onto her back, stretching her limbs out as she yawns.  
  
Clarke doesn’t even try to hide the smile when she lets her eyes roam over her very naked girlfriend.  
  
Lexa smiles as she looks down and see’s Clarke wearing her new hoodie. A second later however she frowns. “You have clothes on.” Lexa says with a small pout.  
  
“Have you ever tried to cook naked?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“I haven’t either, but I imagine it’s not so fun when working with a skillet.”  
  
She laughs as she slides her fingers just over the neckline of the hoodie, pulling Clarke down for a kiss. “Good morning.” She whispers against her lips. She doesn’t let go of the jacket until she’s satisfied. “What time is it?”  
  
“8:45.” Clarke winces, feeling bad for waking her so early.  
  
“Couldn’t sleep?” Lexa asks, her hands brushing through Clarke’s hair, her eyes roaming over Clarke’s face.  
  
Clarke takes a breath to reply but can already feel her emotions rushing to the forefront so instead she just shakes her head no as she lets the breath out. She closes her eyes when Lexa pulls her down and kisses her forehead.  
  
“I know.” She whispers.  
  
Clarke tangles her hands in the sheets gripping them tight, focusing on the feeling of Lexa’s hands as they rub the back of her neck.  
  
“So you made breakfast?”  
  
Clarke smiles as she pulls back into a seated position, greatly appreciating the change in topic. “I did. French toast.”  
  
"Oh delicious.” Lexa widens her eyes playfully, making Clarke’s smile grow more.  
  
“Here.” Clarke hands her the plate from the nightstand.  
  
“Clarke no.” Lexa sits up suddenly, taking the plate from Clarke.  
  
“What?” Clarke asks confused, her hand pausing in mid reach to her own plate.  
  
“I can’t eat this in bed.” Lexa looks at her concerned.  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“Crumbs Clarke. We’ll make a mess. That’s how you get ants!” She says her brow furrowed.  
  
Clarke rolls her eyes but can’t keep the smile from her lips. “You are unbelievable.” She finally reaches for her plate.  
  
Lexa whines as she makes guilty eyes at her girlfriend.  
  
Clarke scoots next to her to lean against the headboard. She kisses her cheek when she settles. “Eat.” She insists.  
  
Lexa sighs in defeat before digging in.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The bedroom is empty, dishes from breakfast lay on the nightstand littered with crumbs, napkins crumbled up laying on top. One of the pillows from the bed lay on the floor, followed by Lexa’s hoodie laying in the doorway. A few feet into the hallway lay Clarke’s boxers just outside the bathroom.  
  
The moisture on the mirror indicating they had been in there for awhile. Clarke’s giggle bounces off the walls, floating through the steam.  
  
“Stand still.” Lexa laughs as she tries to wash the shampoo from Clarke’s hair.  
  
“If you stop trying to tickle me I will.” Clarke grins, her head tilted back.  
  
When they had finished eating they decided on a shower, Lexa slowly peeling the clothes from Clarke’s body as they stumbled from the bed towards the bathroom, leaving her clothes in their wake. They slowly took their time, washing each others hair, running the bar of soap over each others body. The heaviness from yesterday out of sight but not out of mind.  
  
Clarke washes her face with the bar of soap before moving into the spray letting the water cascade down over her, rising away the suds. She tries not to react when Lexa’s hands slowly massage her back then make their way around her sides, massaging her skin. When soft lips kiss the spot between her shoulder and neck she can’t help the shiver that runs through her. She attempts to turn around when her face is finally clear of soap but Lexa’s hands grip her hips keeping her in place, pulling her back against Lexa’s front away from the downpour of water.  
  
“És tão linda.” She whispers against Clarke’s skin, her hands slowly making their way around her front.  
  
Clarke bites her lip barely containing a moan as she looks down at Lexa’s hands, both skimming their way up her ribs before massaging over her breasts. She tilts her head back letting it fall to Lexa’s shoulder, reveling in the feeling. “Lex.” She sighs, each hand rising to brace against the wall and the sliding door of the shower.  
  
When one hand slides down her stomach Clarke feel’s her legs wobble at the prospect. Before she realizes it Lexa has pushed her body more into Clarke’s making her turn to face the wall, her left hand sliding away from the shower door onto the wall next to her other. A moan stutters out of her mouth when Lexa slides her fingers over her clit, gently circling while her other hand continues its ministrations.  
  
“Adoro o teu sabor. Adoro sentir o teu corps no meu.” Lexa nibbles up her neck, her tongue slipping out to taste her skin.  
  
Clarke arches her back, pushing her hips back into Lexa’s when her fingers apply more pressure, dragging quicker breaths from her lungs. Her hands fruitlessly grip at the wall in front of her as they lightly slide against the wet surface.  
  
Lexa slides her leg between Clarke’s from behind trying to hold her in place when one of her legs almost slides out from underneath her, her body pressed closer to the wall. “I’ve got you.” Lexa husks in her ear, her voice heavy and deep.  
  
Clarke whimpers when she begins to feel that build, that tingle that she can’t seem to get enough of. She’s painfully aware of how quick she’s reached the edge, but with how good she feels right now she doesn’t even care.  
  
Lexa’s hand slides away from her breast to land on the back of Clarke’s hand. Her fingers meld with Clarke’s and Clarke hangs on for dear life as she nears the peak. “I’m,” she gasps for air. “I’m almost.” Lexa presses her fingers just a little bit more, speeding up just enough and Clarke cries out her name as she falls over the edge. Lexa’s body holding her firmly against the wall as her body tenses, her mouth open but her moan caught in her throat as she feels pulse after pulse. Her right hand falls to Lexa’s, stopping her movements when it becomes too sensitive.  
  
She rests her forehead against the wall, the surface feeling cooler than she expected. Her heart pounding in her chest as she tries to catch her breath. She can feel Lexa’s body relax into her when she knows she won't slip anymore, both of her hands sliding back to her hips as her lips move along the back of her neck.  
  
“So,” Lexa begins, her voice soft. “Shower sex.”  
  
Clarke laughs, her grin wide as she looks over her shoulder at the brunette. “You started it.”  
  
Lexa playfully growls and bites her shoulder gently, “I couldn’t help myself.”  
  
Clarke turns in her arms, wrapping her arms around her shoulders.  
  
“Do you want to do anything today?” Clarke inquires.  
  
“No. I just want to be here with you.” Lexa nuzzles her cheek.  
  
“Are you sure?” Clarke asks. “Nothing else you want to see?”  
  
“Just those eyes and that smile.” Lexa kisses the corner of her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was a little angsty. This chapter was a bit difficult to write, lord knows how I'm going to write the last one. I got a bit emotional getting through that argument as I lived it, brought up a lot of emotions. Anyway I hope you guys liked it. It was just over a month since the last chapter but i figured this one was done so why not let you have it. Still working on the next one so bear with me. I'm pretty busy through the rest of October but I should have some downtime in November to jump back in.
> 
> Enjoy the rest of your weekend! (ETA: apologies if you got a double notification again. I need to not upload this a few days before I post it because it posts it on the upload day rather than the post day *eyeroll*)
> 
> Translation from the chapter
> 
> És tão linda. ~ You’re so beautiful.
> 
> Adoro o teu sabor. Adoro sentir o teu corps no meu. ~ I love the way you taste. I love to feel your body against mine.
> 
> [Come say hi?](http://www.shealwayswearsblue.tumblr.com).

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, let me know what you thought?


End file.
